Consequences
by rossiex
Summary: Hermione bertingkah lucu, memperhatikan Malfoy saat kelas sedang berlangsung dan saat makan malam, dan Ginny mendesak Harry untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tentunya Hermione tidak mungkin berada di bawah pengaruh mantra atau ramuan. Dia tidak bertindak benar-benar bodoh, tapi mungkin dia terlalu pintar untuk menunjukkan hal seperti itu. [Translate!]
1. Chapter 1

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 1**

Sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas ramuan, Harry tersenyum pada salah satu pemain quidditch Hufflepuff yang lewat. Musim memanas dan cuaca mendingin. Ini adalah bagian favorit Harry tahun ini. Sepanjang tahun ajaran sekolah terbentang ke depan, quidditch dimulai dan kelas ramuannya jauh lebih baik karena Snape tidak lagi mengajar - Harry benar-benar menyukai kelas ramuan sekarang.

Pemikiran tentang Snape mengancam suasana hatinya yang baik, yang telah dia ketahui bahwa dia perlu menjaganya tetap baik karena dunia luar adalah tempat yang menakutkan, yang harus segera dia hadapi - tapi belum. Dia tahu Snape akan menunjukkan warna aslinya sebentar lagi dan Harry sudah siap, bahkan jika Dumbledore bersikeras untuk melakukan sesi penyiksaan mental Snape.

Harry ragu-ragu saat melihat Ginny berdiri di tengah aula di depannya, menunggu dengan kedua tangannya di pinggulnya. Dia tahu itu adalah tampilan 'Aku benar-benar marah padamu' atau penampilan 'Kau lebih baik melakukan sesuatu tentang ini'. Mereka telah resmi berkencan sejak awal tahun, dan Harry sama-sama memuja dan mencemaskannya.

"Ada sesuatu dengan Hermione," kata Ginny.

"Pekerjaan rumahnya tidak cukup sempurna?" Tanya Harry. "Dia tidak bisa melacak jutaan kelas yang dia jalani?"

"Saat makan siang, dia berbicara tentang bagaimana sinar matahari hampir membuat rambut Malfoy bersinar."

Alis Harry terangkat. Hermione biasanya menolak untuk berbicara tentang Malfoy sama sekali, mengklaim bahwa Harry terobsesi dengan dia. Tentunya hanya sebuah komentar yang lewat. "Mungkin memang begitu," kata Harry. Mulut Ginny semakin kencang.

"Harry, jangan sembrono saat aku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres, aku berani bersumpah dia sedang memperhatikan Malfoy."

"Dia mungkin akan meneliti mantra rambut atau semacamnya," kata Harry sambil mengangkat bahu, tapi Ginny memberinya tatapan tajam itu lagi, seperti dia mengharapkan Harry melakukan sesuatu - seperti Harry bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang bagaimana rambut Malfoy bersinar.

Mendorong pintu masuk menuju kelas Slughorn, Harry berjalan ke meja mereka, menegang saat dia berjalan melewati anak-anak Slytherin - dia selalu melakukannya. Malfoy duduk di kursinya seperti biasa, tampak murung dan tidak senang seperti biasanya. Berjalan melewatinya, Harry tersenyum rapat; Dia menyukainya saat Malfoy terlihat tidak senang - kemenangan kecil atas musuh lamanya.

Hermione sedang duduk di kursinya, rambutnya diikat kembali dengan ekor kuda. Sambil menatap ke atas, Harry menatap mata cokelatnya yang bening. "Apa kabar?" Harry bertanya.

"Baik." Melihat ke dalam tasnya, Hermione mengeluarkan perkamen dan pena, dan menempatkannya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan untuk persiapan kelas. "Menurutmu, ini akan menjadi hari yang omong kosong atau hari yang menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan, aku harap."

"Kau selalu menginginkan itu." Sambil meletakkan tasnya di lantai, Hermione dengan santai berbalik untuk melihat ke belakang mereka, menggigit bibirnya seperti yang telah dia lakukan. Itu adalah perilaku yang tidak biasa.

"Ada apa?" Harry bertanya. Mata Hermione yang tajam kembali padanya.

"Tidak," katanya dan berbalik. Ron tiba, melempar tasnya ke atas meja di sisi lain tubuhnya.

"Pergi ke Faldinger," katanya, berbicara tentang penjaga gawang Ravenclaw. "Dia benar-benar sial. Pikirkan mereka punya permainan hari Sabtu di tasnya." Wajah merah Ron menunjukkan bahwa Faldinger benar-benar berhasil menangkapnya, tapi kemudian semua orang sampai pada Ron.

Slughorn memulai kelas dan Harry mendesis dengan tenang 'yes' saat hari itu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan dan mereka mengumpulkan bahan-bahan dan mulai memasak. Dia menangkap Hermione melirik Malfoy sambil memotong akar mandrake. Mungkin dia sedang mengerjakan proyek tentang rambut, kata Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Ginny menyenggolnya saat dia sedang memakan makan malamnya, kelaparan setelah menjalani latihan quidditch yang panjang. "Dia melakukannya lagi."

"Jadi," kata Harry, merasa terganggu dengan topik yang sedang berlangsung hari ini. "Jadi kenapa kalau Hermione memang memperhatikannya? Aku yakin dia punya alasan." Harry berpaling untuk melihat Hermione yang sedang menempelkan buku jari di pipi dan bibirnya.

"Aku pikir dia berada di bawah pengaruh sesuatu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Ramuan cinta atau semacamnya."

"Dia tidak, tidak seperti itu, ingat saat George memberi ramuan cinta kepada gadis Hufflepuff sehingga dia terobsesi dengan Fred, dia terlihat konyol, tidak diragukan lagi, Hermione tidak."

"Yeah, tapi dia bukan cewek biasa - dia jauh lebih licik."

"Hermione tidak kehilangan plot atas Malfoy," kata Harry sembrono, tapi kemudian melihat napas terengah-engah Hermione dan Harry berbalik untuk melihat Malfoy masuk ke ruangan itu. Tentunya Hermione tidak naksir Malfoy - itu akan jadi sebuah kegilaan, dan juga, Hermione tidak bertingkah seperti dia sedang dipengaruhi mantra atau ramuan. "Awasi dia malam ini." Harry menjadi curiga - mungkin Malfoy sedang menghadapi sesuatu, mencoba memikat Hermione. Tapi dia terlalu pintar untuk mengalami hal seperti itu. Merlin, dia membenci Malfoy - semua omong kosong tentangnya. Malfoy tidak berada di tim quidditch tahun ini, tapi sedikit penjelasan yang diberikan adalah mengapa. Harry merasa terganggu karena kesempatan untuk memukulinya dengan benar saat bermain telah dirampok. Tapi Malfoy telah berubah tahun ini; Dia bukan dirinya yang biasanya menyebalkan, lebih jauh dan asing, tidak terkesan dengan segala hal, sepertinya dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi pengganggu. Dia bahkan tidak memberi Harry tatapan snarky yang biasa dia lakukan, hanya mengabaikannya seperti Harry tidak ada di sana. Itu diluar karakter. Hermione tidak bisa jatuh karena kesombongannya, tapi kemudian gadis-gadis itu lucu.

Sambil duduk di sofa setelah melakukan putaran dengan Padma, Harry akhirnya bisa santai. Dia akan tidur seperti seonggak kayu malam ini, tapi masih ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak bisa mengisinya. Itu bisa menunggu. Dia hanya perlu bangun lebih awal dan mengerjakannya sebelum kelas dimulai. Pikirannya tidak bekerja sekarang dan cambukkan tidak akan membantu.

"Harry," kata Ginny tajam, membuatnya melompat. "Dia pergi."

"Apa?"

"Hermione, dia sudah pergi."

Harry terikat untuk mendapatkan pikirannya untuk memproses apa yang Ginny katakan. Ada sesuatu yang salah. "Kau yakin dia tidak ada di perpustakaan?" Tanyanya, tapi menyadari Hermione memang tidak ada di sana. "Sialan," katanya sambil menarik dirinya dari kursi. Hermione benar-benar mampu merawat dirinya sendiri dan ada bagian dalam diri Harry yang hanya ingin membiarkannya dan tidur, tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan tidur sekarang. "Di mana Ron?"

"Mencoba mengerjakan PR mantranya."

"Panggil dia, lebih baik kita cari Hermione."

Mencari di kastil dan tidak menemukannya di manapun membuat Harry khawatir. Mereka bahkan merekrut para elf untuk membantu, tapi mereka tidak dapat menemukannya di manapun. Harry mulai khawatir sekarang. "Kurasa kita harus membangunkan McGonnagal."

Mereka meremehkan kekhawatiran mereka pada Hermione sepanjang siang tadi dan mereka mengikuti McGonnagal saat berjalan ke tempat Slughorn. "Kita perlu memeriksa apakah salah satu siswa Slytherin hadir dan bertanggung jawab," katanya setelah mengetuk pintu Slughorn.

Slughorn benar-benar kesal karena diganggu, tapi dia kebobolan setelah menarik napas berat dan menghembuskannya lagi. "Baik," katanya dan membungkamnya. "Ikuti aku."

Mereka mengikuti saat dia berjalan ke pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin, dan menunggu saat Slughorn masuk. Dia tampak khawatir saat kembali dan Harry merasakan jari-jari dingin menyelinap ke tulang punggungnya. "Malfoy tidak ada di sini.

"Dimana dia?" McGonnagal menantang, tapi Slughorn tidak punya jawaban untuknya.

"Kita harus menemukannya," Harry mendesak. "Malfoy bisa saja membawanya, Malfoy bisa menyiksanya, membawanya ke Voldemort."

"Malfoy belum membawanya ke Voldemort," McGonnagal berkata dengan meyakinkan, seperti gagasan konyol, tapi dia juga mendengar sedikit ketidakpastian dalam suaranya. Berbelok ke Slughorn, dia melanjutkan dengan tenang, "Sebaiknya kita bangunkan kepala sekolah."

Ketika Dumbledore turun untuk menyapa pihak-pihak yang berkepentingan yang berdiri di ruang kerjanya, dia mendengarkan kemudian memerintahkan Harry, Ginny dan Ron kembali ke ruang rekreasi mereka, memberi Harry tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan terpengaruh. Para profesor saling menatap satu sama lain dan Dumbledore menatapnya tajam, mendorongnya untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Ayo, Harry," kata Ginny sambil menarik tangannya, "Mereka akan mencarinya."

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu."

"Kita harus."

"Aku akan memeriksa kamar rahasia," kata Harry dan merasa Ginny tegang. "Aku harus."

"Sudah diblokir."

"Aku akan tetap memeriksanya."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," kata Ron. "Ginny, kau kembali ke ruang rekreasi, kalau-kalau dia kembali, aku akan ambil sapu ku."

Harry telah berlari ke kamar mandi anak perempuan di lantai dua di mana pintu masuk ke kamar rahasia itu. Lubang hitam itu terbuka seperti yang telah dilakukan sebelumnya dan Harry melompat ke bawah, menerangi tongkatnya. Mencari melalui gemuruh, dia menemukan bahwa penyumbatan itu lengkap dan tidak mungkin masuk.

"Ayo, sobat," kata Ron setelah beberapa saat. "Mereka tidak ada di sana."

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkannya," kata Harry pelan. "Ginny tahu ada yang tidak beres dan seharusnya aku mendengarkannya."

"Hermione seharusnya memberitahu kita, seharusnya dia tidak merahasiakan apa pun ini, dan kenapa dia sangat bodoh untuk pergi bersama Malfoy? Apa yang dipikirkannya?"

"Dia mungkin tidak," kata Harry, mengingat kecurigaan Ginny bahwa Hermione berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan cinta. Dia akan membunuh Malfoy jika dia melihatnya lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 2**

Pikiran Hermione mendung saat lidah Draco menyerbu mulutnya. Mereka menemukan kasur empuk tapi basi di ruang kebutuhan. Dia merasakan seluruh tubuh Draco di sekitar tubuhnya dan dia menginginkan lebih. Tangan Draco telah menyusup ke balik bajunya dan menangkup payudaranya di atas bra.

"Nah, ini sedikit lebih seksi dari yang aku antisipasi," katanya. "Miss Granger, apakah kau telah menyembunyikan lingerie di bawah jubahmu selama ini?"

"Ini hanya bra. Dan sudah berapa lama kau bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang aku kenakan di bawah jubah ku?"

Senyuman licik menyebar ke mulut Draco dan Hermione merasakan embusan panas ke dalam intinya, membuatnya berdenyut untuknya. Tanpa kehilangan kontak mata, tangan Draco bergerak mengitari punggungnya dan perlahan melepas kaitan bra, kembali menggoda kulit sensitifnya. Denyutannya sedikit meningkat saat mata Draco terpaku dengan miliknya dan berjalan turun ke mulutnya. Bibirnya terbakar karena ciuman, tapi dia tidak merasa cukup. Dia sudah siap untuk memberikan segalanya pada Draco. Dia pernah berada di sini sebelumnya, dengan seorang pria terbaring di atasnya, tapi tidak pernah melangkah lebih jauh.

Saat Draco turun ke bawah, membajak mulutnya, tangannya menyelinap di antara kedua lututnya dan berjalan ke sana, di bawah roknya. Hermione harus menghentikan dirinya untuk menggeliat. Dia ingin Draco menyentuhnya dan membuatnya terengah-engah.

"Kupikir kau tersedak untukku, Granger."

"Diam."

Lutut Draco bersembunyi di antara miliknya dan Hermione mengalah, merasakan tekanan Draco di puncak pahanya saat Draco berbaring lagi. Dia terbakar dan basah, merasakan ketegangan luar biasa yang perlu diselesaikan.

Sambil mengambil waktunya, Draco membuka kancing kemeja Hermione dan membelaikan tangannya di kulit perut Hermione yang halus, sebelum bergerak lebih rendah. Hermione tidak sepenuhnya yakin apa yang sedang dilakukan Draco dan merasakan segumpal kegugupan di tenggorokannya saat Draco mulai menarik celana dalamnya ke bawah. Dia tidak percaya ini terjadi, dan dia pasti tidak mengharapkannya bersama Draco, tapi memang begitulah dan dia tidak bisa menyesali hal itu.

Sensasi tak dikenal membanjiri Hermione saat mulut Draco menutupi sekitar pintu masuknya, lidah Draco membelainya. Itu tak tertahankan, tapi Hermione tidak akan menghentikannya. Godaannya sangat menjanjikan, tapi itu tidak memberikan semua yang dia butuhkan. Hermione tidak sepenuhnya yakin apa yang dia butuhkan, tapi ini, sensasi yang menakjubkan ini, tidak membuatnya cukup.

Lalu Draco bergeser, mendekatinya lagi dan menciumnya, lidahnya menjulur jauh ke dalam mulutnya. Dia merasakan tekanan di intinya lagi dan butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari apa itu. Ini dia. Dia kehilangan keperawanannya. Draco mendorong masuk dan dia melekukkan tubuh untuk mencoba meredakan ketegangan. Lalu dorongan tajam dan rasa sakit merobek tubuhnya.

"Hush," kata Draco, jari-jarinya membelai wajah Hermione sampai dia tenang dan membiarkan dirinya menarik seluruh perhatian Hermione. Rasa sakit itu mengendur, digantikan oleh denyutan yang lembab. Hermione senang dan bangga karena dia telah memberikan keperawanannya pada Draco. Hermione ingin memberikan segalanya pada Draco.

Hermione takjub, Draco terkubur di dalam dirinya. Draco menciumnya dengan enteng lalu bergerak. Masih ada sedikit rasa sakit, tapi sensasi yang luar biasa muncul di bawahnya, tumbuh. Saat Draco berhenti, sensasi itu mereda dan Hermione menginginkannya kembali. Kemudian Draco bergerak lagi, menggeser kaki Hermione untuk memberinya akses lebih dalam. Memabukkan, sensasi mendalam membanjiri tubuh Hermione, membuatnya melengkung ke dalam pukulan Draco yang mantap.

"Jangan melawannya," desak Draco.

Hermione tidak tahu persis apa maksudnya, tapi dia mencoba membiarkannya berkembang sesuai keinginannya. Ketegangan dibangun lebih jauh dan dia tidak bisa lagi. Dia akan meminta Draco untuk berhenti saat tubuhnya berdenyut kuat, dia khawatir ada yang tidak beres. Matanya terbelalak saat denyutan itu berkembang dan dia menyadari bahwa dia mengalami 'O' besar yang sering dibahas di majalah wanita muggle, dan itu fantastis. Dia tidak ingin hal itu berakhir, tapi dia kelelahan dan terengah-engah.

Draco berusaha keras. Dia akan datang. Hermione tahu ini bisa membuatnya hamil, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin punya bayi bersama Draco. Dia menginginkan sesuatu dari Draco. Dia hanya menginginkan Draco, dan memiliki sebagian diri Draco di dalam dirinya terasa benar.

Draco rebahan di atas Hermione dengan napasnya terengah-engah. Berat tubuh Draco terasa indah, mendorong Hermione ke kasur, membuatnya merasa dicintai dan disayanginya. Semua ini mengagumkan, dan mereka bisa melakukannya lagi dan lagi, selamanya.

"Kita harus terus bergerak," kata Draco sambil melihat perkembangan pada peta saat ia duduk di samping Hermione di kasur. Hermione terbaring telanjang, menikmati nuansa tubuhnya dan keinginan di intinya yang tidak akan berhenti. "Peta ini cerdik." Sambil menyingkirkannya, Draco mencium Hermione, menyatu dengan sambutannya yang penuh semangat. Hermione kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berpikir saat mencium Draco. Mungkin bahkan saat dia tidak. Mereka bersembunyi di Ruang Kebutuhan untuk sementara waktu, tapi sekarang akan jelas bahwa itu adalah tempat yang jelas untuk dilihat. Tapi mereka punya waktu dua jam yang baik tanpa gangguan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Sambil menghela napas, Draco menarik diri. "Kita harus keluar dari sini. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan menemukan kita."

"Anti-apparition dipasang sampai jauh ke hutan," Hermione berkata, mengawasi mata Draco.

"Kita tidak bisa terbang."

"Aku benci terbang."

"Mungkin karena tidak ada yang menunjukkan padamu bagaimana melakukan hal itu," kata Draco, menarik Hermione di bawahnya. Hermione ingin melakukan itu lagi. Dia sakit, tapi tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah Draco - perasaan ringan yang menembus seluruh tubuhnya, memenuhinya dengan kehangatan dan hasrat yang memabukkan. Draco menciumnya lagi. Hermione hanya ingin berada jauh dari sini sehingga mereka bisa bersama lagi, tanpa orang mengejar mereka.

Alaram di balik pikirannya akhirnya menembus kabut kesenangan. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau tahu ini ramuan cinta," kata Draco, beristirahat di dadanya, tangannya menyusuri sisinya. "Ini tidak nyata."

"Rasanya nyata."

"Itu akan pergi dengan obat penawar."

"Aku tidak ingin itu pergi, saya tidak ingin kehilangan kau, kau tahu?"

"Tapi ini tidak nyata. Kami bahkan tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu," kata Draco dan Hermione tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan denganmu - cara rambutmu terlepas, sepertinya tidak mau dijinakkan. Seperti kau yang menolak untuk dijinakkan." Jari-jarinya membelai sisi pipi Hermione dan Draco mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk mencium Hermione lagi, dan Hermione merasa endorfin membanjiri otaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin berhenti merasa seperti ini - tentangmu."

"Bahkan jika kau tahu kau tidak akan merasa seperti itu sebaliknya?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa ini tidak berharga karena kita dibawah pengaruh ramuan? Aku ingin mencintaimu, dan aku akan mempertahankan ini jika kau mau."

"Kalau begitu kita harus melarikan diri, mereka akan melepaskan ramuan dari kita jika mereka menangkap kita." Draco mundur dan Hermione mengerang karena kehilangan dia. "Kita harus pergi, dimana petanya? Aku pikir kita harus melewati hutan."

"Kau jadi mengambil alih."

"Dan kau sangat bossy."

Hermione membutuhkan tubuhnya lagi dan ciumannya kembali kuat, sebelum Draco melepaskan dirinya sendiri. "Berhentilah menggangguku, aku berusaha menyelamatkan kita berdua."

Sambil memegangi tangannya, Draco menariknya, keluar dari kamar dan menuruni salah satu tangga, yang sepertinya membentuk jalan yang jelas di luar dari apa yang bisa mereka katakan di peta. Hati Hermione berdegup kencang saat mereka berlari sebisa mungkin. "Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, di mana saja, entah di mana, Father tidak akan mengerti, kita harus pergi jauh - Eropa mungkin."

"Aku suka Eropa."

"Bagus, mungkin kita akan di sana untuk sementara waktu."

Mereka terus berlari sampai mencapai hutan. Hermione merasa Draco tegang dan dia memang melakukannya. Dia berharap bisa membuat Draco berhenti tegang, tapi dia tahu lebih banyak daripada kebanyakan bahaya di hutan.

"Itu dia," Hermione mendengar saat ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan di sekitar pinggangnya, menariknya menjauh.

"Tidak Hagrid," dia memanggil dengan putus asa. "Biarkan aku pergi."

"Kepala sekolah menginginkan sepatah kata denganmu."

Draco melambaikan tangan sambil menekan tongkatnya.

"Kau akan melawanku, Malfoy?" Tanya Hagrid, geli dalam suaranya.

"Biarkan dia pergi."

"Tidak hari ini, karena kau sama-sama keluar dari pikiranmu, kau akan segera melihatnya."

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," Draco memperingatkan.

"Jangan sakiti dia, Draco!" Teriak Hermione. "Dia pikir dia melakukan ini untuk yang terbaik, dia tidak mengerti, jangan sakiti dia."

Draco menembakkan sebuah kutukan ke Hagrid, yang dibelokkan dengan tongkat yang membungkusnya. "Sekarang, sekarang, tidak satu pun dari itu." Hermione merasa Hagrid bergerak, berayun dan memukul Draco, yang melayang, menabrak tanah. "Kau mungkin akan menjadi masalah." Sambil menarik sabuk, Hagrid melepaskan satu set rantai dan memakaikannya di sekitar pergelangan tangan Draco sebelum Draco bisa bernapas kembali.

"Hentikan Hagrid, kau harus melepaskan kami. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk melepaskan kami," kata Hermione, berjuang melawan cengkeraman besi yang kuat yang membuatnya tetap berada di atas bahu Hagrid.

"Kau akan berterima kasih padaku di pagi hari," kata Hagrid dan mulai berjalan, langkah-langkah besar mengayunkan Hermione saat dia terus berjuang tanpa hasil. "Seseorang memainkan trik yang bagus pada kalian dan kalian berdua harus kembali ke akal sehat kalian sebelum menimbulkan masalah."


	3. Chapter 3

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 3**

Sesampainya di Hogwarts, mereka bertemu dengan Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape dan Profesor McGonnagal.

"Ikutlah denganku, Miss Granger," kata Profesor Dumbledore ramah. Hermione berpikir untuk bersikap menantang, tapi dia terlalu dewasa untuk menjadi kekanak-kanakan di depan kepala sekolah yang terhormat, karena dia tahu tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkannya seperti ini. Mereka akan membersihkan ramuan ini dari tubuhnya dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Sambil menelan ludah, dia bergerak saat mereka mendesaknya ke depan, menengok ke belakang ke arah Draco, yang sepertinya lebih bersedia melakukan ini dengan cara yang sulit. Profesor Snape sedang berdiri bersamanya, siap ikut campur jika dibutuhkan. Orang-orang Draco cenderung kurang mengerti tentang dia yang ingin menyimpan ramuan itu di tubuhnya.

"Draco," panggil Hermione, tiba-tiba takut akan apa yang akan hilang sekarang - **Dia**. Hermione akan sendiri lagi. Tapi ini tidak nyata dan dia tahu itu, tidak tahu nilai yang benar-benar dia taruh di atasnya-kemungkinan sangat kecil saat obat penawar membersihkan ramuan itu.

Mereka berjalan ke kantor Dumbledore dan Profesor McGonnagal mengatakan selamat malam saat tangga mulai menaik.

"Aku mengerti ini adalah hari yang penuh tantangan," kata Dumbledore saat mereka masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Dia berjalan menuju kabinet dan mengeluarkan botol kecil, yang diletakkannya di mejanya. Hermione mengikuti gerakan itu dengan matanya, tahu itu adalah hal yang akan membunuh cinta yang dia rasakan.

"Di mana Draco?"

"Dia ditemani oleh Profesor Snape."

Hermione mengangguk, bertanya-tanya apakah Draco sudah menerima penawarnya, jika koneksi mereka telah rusak dan dia satu-satunya yang tinggal untuk jatuh cinta.

Dumbledore berjalan ke kabinet lagi dan menarik botol lain, kembali ke tempat itu di sisi yang lain. Hermione tidak tahu apa itu, tapi dia tahu itu demi kepentingan terbaiknya. Menyingkirkan ramuan ini adalah untuk kepentingan terbaiknya; Itu berkabut di pikirannya, menciptakan perasaan yang tidak benar yang dikonsumsi dan diserapnya. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau kehilangannya. Ramuan cinta itu mudah - tidak ada pertanyaan. Dengan ramuan itu, dia mencintai Draco dan Draco juga mencintainya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil obat penawar itu," katanya.

"Tapi ramuan itu yang berbicara melaluimu, mengatakan hal itu. Ketidaktepatan ini akan memangsamu - aku menduga hal itu sudah terjadi, hanya akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa menundukkan kepala di pasir. dan mengabaikan fakta itu. Setelah beberapa saat, kau akan menjadi marah, ingin tahu jati diri dan perasaan sejatimu. Ramuan tidak dapat bersaing dengan itu. "

Hermione membuang muka, tahu apa yang dikatakannya benar. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan ini," katanya pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan merasa seperti itu dalam beberapa menit lagi. Kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini terhadap mu?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana ini terjadi.

"Mungkin sebuah lelucon. Kita telah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya, orang yang paling tidak suka didorong bersama melawan keinginan mereka. Anak muda melihatnya sebagai lelucon, tapi ini adalah pelanggaran bagi korban. Kau harus minum obat penawar sekarang juga."

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak mau. Rasanya seperti dia menyerah terhadap Draco, membuangnya seperti dia tidak berarti apa-apa. Hermione ingin menangis. Tapi dia juga tahu bahwa sekarang saatnya dia harus sadar. Mengambil obat penawar adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan, hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan. "Dia akan membenciku, bukan?"

Dumbledore terdiam beberapa saat, mengingatnya. Dia ingin Dumbledore meyakinkannya, tapi tahu pria itu tidak akan memberikan harapan palsu padanya. "Maukah kau membencinya?"

Tidak, adalah jawaban langsung yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, tapi mungkin ramuan itu berlaku untuknya. Menelusuri pikirannya, dia mencoba memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya. "Aku tidak membencinya."

"Dia tidak bersalah, menjadi korban keadaan, sama sepertimu."

"Aku bukan korban."

"Tidak, tidak," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang minum obat penawar itu."

Hermione menatapnya sejenak, tahu bahwa menolak itu tidak ada gunanya dan tidak dewasa. Mencapai botol itu, rasanya seperti racun di tangannya. Perlahan, dia membuka sumbat botol itu dan membawanya ke mulutnya, berhenti sejenak sebelum membiarkan cairan itu masuk ke mulutnya. Itu manis dan itu tercium di lidahnya. Itu mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya dengan terburu-buru, seperti sihir, melucuti sensasi hangat, kabur dan mendesak yang telah terjadi di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Dia merasa dingin dan analitis setelahnya. Perasaan dibersihkan dan dia sedikit terkejut karena tidak ada yang benar-benar nyata.

"Dan botol yang lainnya," kata Dumbledore.

Hermione mempertimbangkan untuk bertanya apa itu, tapi memutuskan bahwa dia tidak ingin tahu. Jika memang itu orang lain, dia pasti bisa melakukannya, tapi dia percaya pada Dumbledore secara implisit. Dengan membawa botol itu, dia menelan isinya.

Dumbledore tersenyum padanya. "Aku sarankan kau kembali ke asrama dan tidur. Aku percaya akan mudah dimengerti jika kau melewatkan beberapa kelas awalmu besok, kau mungkin merasa sedikit terkuras."

Hermione mengangguk dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Harry, Ron dan Ginny sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi, menunggunya. Mereka semua tergesa-gesa saat melihatnya.

"Kami mendengar mereka menemukanmu," kata Harry. Lalu ada keheningan yang canggung. "Di mana kau?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," kata Hermione, merasa lelah.

"Tentu saja," kata Harry sambil tampak bingung. "Kami senang sekali semuanya beres, kami khawatir denganmu."

Hermione mengangguk dan pergi ke tangga menuju asrama perempuan, yang gelap saat dia masuk, diikuti oleh Ginny.

Sambil tidur, Hermione berbaring, memeluk kepalanya. Dia merasa ingin menangis, tapi tahu bahwa Ginny akan mendengarnya. Dia merasa hampa, melepaskan emosi kuat yang selama ini dia tunda selama beberapa hari. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya tentang Draco, memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia memutuskan untuk minum ramuan tidur, yang membuatnya terjatuh dari malam.

Asrama itu kosong pada saat Hermione terbangun. Memeriksa jam, dia melihat bahwa sarapan sudah dimulai, dan dia kelaparan, hampir tidak makan sehari sebelumnya. Dia akan pergi makan siang, jadi dia menyeret dirinya dari tempat tidur.

Dumbledore benar tentang perasaannya yang terkuras, seperti penawarnya, atau ramuan cinta telah menelanjangi otaknya sepenuhnya dari endorfin dan serotonin. Pasti ada yang menggantung pada hal ini, dia memutuskan. Ini bisa dianggap obat bius setelah semua, versi hyped up ekstasi. Bagaimanapun, dia akan memikirkannya. Dia akan merasa lebih baik besok.

Dengan berpakaian, dia berhasil sampai di lantai bawah. Aula dibungkam saat dia masuk ke ruangan itu. Rupanya semua orang tahu apa yang telah terjadi, pikirnya. Ini pasti seperti yang dirasakan Harry saat semua orang mengamatinya dengan kecurigaan canggung. Sambil meluruskan tulang punggungnya, dia berjalan ke lorong, langkah kakinya bergema dari dinding. Dia menolak menatap ke meja Slytherin untuk melihat apakah Draco ada di sana, atau bahkan melihat ekspresi anak-anak Slytherin. Pansy cenderung membunuhnya jika tidak ada orang lain. Mereka sebenarnya bisa saling membunuh untuk semua yang dia tahu. Beberapa saat mereka berada di titik yang sama, tapi Hermione tidak yakin. Dia tidak menjadikan itu urusannya apa yang dilakukan Draco dengan kehidupan cintanya.

Hermione tidak siap menghadapi semua omong kosong itu; Dia bisa menghadapi hari esok itu begitu dia melewati masa lalu.

"Moine," kata Harry dengan nada cemberut. "Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah," katanya sambil duduk di samping Ron. "Aku agak lapar."

"Apakah kau tidak makan sama sekali kemarin?" Tanya Ron.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Kalau aku pasti tidak bisa melakukan itu," kata Ron. "Aku tidak bisa pergi seharian tanpa makan."

Kemudian keheningan turun di atas meja dan mereka semua mulai makan, diikuti oleh orang lain di aula. Hermione menarik napas lega saat momen itu sepertinya berlalu. Dia benar-benar ingin mengambil makanannya dan berlari kembali ke atas, menarik selimut ke atas kepalanya dan menghalangi dunia, tapi dia hanya akan memperpanjang masalah ini. Semakin cepat dia bertindak normal, semakin cepat orang lain melupakan hal ini - menentukan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilihat dalam kecelakaan naas ini, asalkan Draco tidak berulah dan mempermasalahkannya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Draco. Ini mungkin akan lebih buruk lagi bagi anak itu. Hermione bersamanya, yang mana itu mengganggu dan lucu, sementara dia bersama seseorang yang secara kategoris dianggapnya tak tersentuh. Hermione menahan sedikit bubur. Tapi mereka belum tersentuh. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah semua orang mengetahuinya. Akankah ada orang yang tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah tidur dengan Draco Malfoy. Mereka telah berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan cinta dan sendirian. Apa kemungkinan dia akan tetap perawan? Dia bisa dibilang mendengar spekulasi itu.

Sakit kepalanya mulai tumbuh dan dia mengundurkan diri setelah sarapan selesai, kembali tidur dan menarik selimut di atas kepalanya. Dia akan merasa lebih baik besok. Saat ini, dia hanya perlu tidur dan pulih. Dia ingin pulang ke rumah. Sangat jarang dia ingin pulang, tapi kenyamanan kamarnya sendiri, dan kesunyiannya benar-benar memanggilnya. Di sini, satu-satunya tempat kesendirian adalah perpustakaan, yang mungkin bukan hal yang buruk, karena dia memiliki cukup banyak pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan.

* * *

 **a/n:** Thanks buat kalian yang udah baca plus coment di cerita ini. Percayalah. Aku sangat menghargainya!


	4. Chapter 4

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 4**

Draco mondar-mandir di kamarnya, kemarahan menetes dari tubuhnya. Dia akan membunuh siapa pun yang telah melakukan ini - sebuah kutukan yang sangat menyakitkan sehingga mereka akan menceritakan cucu mereka tentang hal itu. Dia akan menemukan siapa pun yang telah melakukan ini dan mereka akan membayarnya.

Snape sangat memerhatikannya selama beberapa hari terakhir - mengulangi bahwa dia tidak bisa menghukum Granger untuk ini. Seperti dia sangat peduli dengan Granger, mudblood itu luar biasa. Tidak seperti beberapa spekulasi di asramanya, dia tidak berpikir Granger akan melakukan ini untuk memilikinya. Dia dan Granger tampaknya telah melakukan semacam gencatan senjata tahun ini; Dia tidak peduli pada Granger dan Granger pura-pura dia tidak ada. Ini berhasil dengan baik. Dia memiliki banyak hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dan kehidupan Granger akan cukup sulit sebelum dia tanpa harus menambahkannya. Jika Granger tidak mengerti arah yang sedang terjadi, anak itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Ada banyak orang untuk siapa Granger berada tepat di atas daftar sasaran - menuju rasa sakit begitu hal-hal benar-benar dimulai.

Berbalik, dia berdiri dan melihat langit-langit di atasnya, cahaya hijau gelap yang bergeser dari danau bergelombang dengan air di atasnya. Sebuah catatan terbentuk di langit-langit dan Draco memejamkan mata saat catatan itu berkelok-kelok sampai ke tanah. Dia hanya ingin dibiarkan sendiri.

 _Ayahmu ingin bertemu denganmu._ ~ _Snape_

Melempar catatan itu ke api, Draco berpura-pura tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia benci pergi ke Azkaban untuk menemui ayahnya, atau mungkin hanya ayahnya lah yang dia benci; dia tidak bisa benar-benar tahu yang mana akhir-akhir ini.

Tidak diragukan lagi pihak sekolah telah memberitahu orang tuanya apa yang telah terjadi. Sesaat ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dipikirkan orang tua Granger, bertanya-tanya apakah pada suatu saat mereka berdebat tentang apakah mereka harus benar-benar menjaga anak perempuan mereka di sekolah ini - terutama sekarang karena Granger secara tidak sadar telah dikalahkan oleh pembuli sekolah. Draco terkekeh. Betapapun marahnya dia, dia bisa melihat ironi di dalamnya.

Dia mulai mondar-mandir lagi, bosan dan gelisah, tapi dia tetap tinggal di kamarnya, bersembunyi dari tatapan dan bisikan, yang dimulai setiap kali terjadi sesuatu. Orang-orang mencoba melihat reaksi di dalam dirinya, atau indikasi tentang apa yang rezim bayangan Voldemort pikirkan - seperti dia mengetahui hal itu saja.

Sebuah ketukan cepat di pintu memberitahunya bahwa Snape ada di luar. Hanya Snape yang mengetuk seperti itu, seperti tersinggung karena harus berada di sana.

"Pergi sana," seru Draco, tahu Snape tidak pernah bisa ditunda dengan mudah.

"Ibumu ada di sini," nada renyah Snape terdengar dari balik pintu. Draco melepaskan kepalanya dan mengerang. "Di waktu senggangmu, kehadiranmu diminta di kantor Profesor Dumbledore." Sarkasme terdengar jelas dalam suara Snape.

Draco duduk di tempat tidur dan mengusap rambutnya, berharap semua orang bisa meninggalkannya untuk menangani ini. Dengan enggan ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin, mendorong tahun ketiga keluar dari jalannya.

Dia bisa mendengar nada marah ibunya begitu dia sampai di tangga.

"Suamiku sangat marah," kata ibunya. "Bingung karena tidak ada kontrol sama sekali di sekolah ini."

"Mom," katanya saat dia masuk ke ruangan.

"Draco, Sayang," katanya sambil berdiri dan bergegas mendekatinya. "Aku sangat menyesal ini terjadi padamu, tidak bisa dimaafkan, kau harus mengendalikan muridmu dengan lebih baik, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Tanpa menghilangkan kesusahan yang ditimbulkan pada para korban, anak-anak memiliki kebiasaan untuk bermain lelucon satu sama lain, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan di waktumu di sini. Sangat disayangkan dan ini akan diselidiki secara menyeluruh. Profesor Snape-" kata Profesor itu.

"Ini bukan lelucon, Mr. Dumbledore. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menahannya di sini jika ini adalah bagaimana tempat ini dijalankan. Dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa begitu meremehkan hal itu, anakku telah diperkosa. "

"Hampir tidak, Mom," kata Draco.

"Ini bisa menimbulkan konsekuensi serius. Pernahkah ada yang melihatnya?"

"Setiap kemungkinan yang tidak diharapkan telah dicegah," kata Profesor tersebut.

Ini berita untuk Draco. Sejujurnya, dia tidak menganggap bahwa akan ada konsekuensinya, tapi sekarang setelah itu disebutkan, dia senang tidak akan ada kerumitan seperti itu. Itu terlalu aneh untuk dipertimbangkan secara realistis.

Narcissa menatap Profesor Dumbledore dengan kasar, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada putranya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja, sayangku? Aku sangat marah."

"Tidak perlu marah, Mom, ini sebenarnya sangat membantu, sepasang lagi dan aku bisa mengklaim telah tidur dengan setiap gadis di tahunku. Granger pasti-" Dia menghindari tamparan setengah hati yang dituduhkan ibunya kepadanya.

"Ini serius, Draco."

"Tidak, tidak, Mom."

"Ayahmu ingin bertemu denganmu."

Draco mengabaikan pernyataan itu.

"Kau akan mendengar dari pengacara kami, Mr. Dumbledore," kata ibunya ketus. "Ini bukanlah akhir." Sambil berbalik kearahnya, ibunya memegangi lengannya. "Antar ibu keluar."

Ibunya bercerita tentang ayahnya dan Draco menyeringai dan menanggung bosan. Seperti neraka dia akan pergi ke Azkaban sehingga ayahnya bisa menikmati betapa buruknya dunia dan ketidaksenonohan yang telah diratakan pada keluarga mereka. Ayahnya akan bereaksi berlebihan melebihi keinginan ibunya.

Di pinggir halaman sekolah, ibunya berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Kau tumbuh begitu besar," kata ibunya sambil tersenyum, menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pipinya.

"Mom," keluhnya.

"Hibur ibumu ini Draco, dalam pikiranku baru minggu lalu kau berumur lima tahun."

"Kau harus berhati-hati, ini adalah masa-masa kelam dan ada banyak orang yang berusaha menyakiti kita. Untuk semua yang kita tahu, ini adalah bagian dari itu."

"Aku benar-benar meragukannya," kata Draco meremehkan. Siapa pun yang mengira Granger membiarkan dirinya sendiri digunakan dengan cara seperti itu sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Dan anak-anak Gryffindor tidak bermain dengan taktik kotor seperti itu. Dan bahkan jika mereka melakukannya, mereka tidak berpikir dia akan terpengaruh oleh itu, bukan?

Ibunya menciumnya sebelum menghilang. Draco akhirnya membiarkan senyum terpampang meluncur dari wajahnya. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana gilanya bibi Bella akan bereaksi, berharap dia memiliki kecocokan apopik-idealnya yang akan membunuhnya. Dia bisa mengatasi ibunya, tapi Bella terlalu gila untuk diurus. Menutup matanya, dia lega karena gangguan ini telah berakhir, membiarkan dia kembali ke rencananya sendiri.

Profesor Dumbledore sedang menunggu di depan kastil saat dia kembali. "Aku menangkap bahwa kejadian malang ini tidak berdampak buruk padamu."

"Aku masih harus menemukan siapa pun yang melakukan ini dan mengupas kulit mereka," katanya kasar.

"Aku harap kau tidak bermaksud secara harfiah, Mr. Malfoy, ini adalah anak-anak yang melakukannya."

Draco berjalan melewati pria itu dan terus melangkah, kembali ke kamarnya. Dumbledore salah; mereka bukan anak-anak lagi. Mungkin Dumbledore terlalu lemah untuk menyadari hal itu.

Sambil duduk di Aula Besar, dia melihat saat Granger masuk ke ruangan itu, aula membungkam saat dia masuk. Dia melihat makanannya karena semua orang akan mencari reaksi darinya. Dia terkekeh sedikit, berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar tidur dengan Granger. Dan gadis itu masih perawan. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia terkejut atau tidak. Pada satu tingkat dia tidak; Granger akan menahan keperawanannya sebagai sesuatu yang berharga, dan sungguh, Potter dan Weaselby jelas tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengannya.

Granger, yang telah membentangkan kakinya dengan begitu manis. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Granger merasa malu dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia tidak benar-benar bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana perasaannya tentang hal itu, alih-alih memusatkan perhatian pada kemarahannya, dia merasa ada orang yang berani memaksakan itu kepadanya. Dia cukup tahu untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah seseorang di ruangan ini. Itu bukan sesuatu yang akan datang dari omong kosong yang menyeduh di luar sekolah. Tapi seseorang di sini mengira mereka bisa menyentuhnya dan lolos begitu saja. Dia akan menemukannya, dan dia akan memikirkan sesuatu yang kreatif untuk dilakukan pada mereka. Sesuatu yang melibatkan rasa sakit, berpotensi ketelanjangan, yang pastinya memalukan.

Sedangkan untuk Granger, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengannya. Dia tidak mengambil keputusan. Satu hal yang dia inginkan adalah agar para orang dewasa menjauh dari ini, dari sekolah ini. Ini adalah masalah sekolah dan perlu ditangani seperti itu; dia akan mengutuk jika mereka menggunakannya sebagai sesuatu untuk membongkar ini terbuka untuk menyuntikkan omong kosong mereka.

Granger duduk, mengabaikan segala sesuatu di sekelilingnya. Dia bisa melihatnya mencoba untuk tetap tinggi, memamerkan perhatian dan rasa malu dengan harga diri. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengannya. Gencatan senjata mereka telah berdiri sejak awal tahun dan dia tidak yakin ingin mengacaukannya. Dia bisa mengejarnya, menghukumnya karena sesuatu yang dia yakin dia tidak punya tangan. Jika Granger menginginkannya, dia pasti akan mengangkatnya sebelum ini. Dia tertarik pada kepala merah yang mengotori ruang angkasa - kenapa? dia tidak tahu. Tidak ada perhitungan untuk selera, dan rasanya sudah jelas. Bahkan Potter pun lebih baik dari pada Weaselby.

Selesai makan, dia pergi. Jika dia melakukan serangan balas dendam terhadap Granger, dia tidak tahu ke mana tujuannya, tapi dia tidak membutuhkan penyongkong pikiran, tahu itu akan berubah menjadi perang pikiran yang penuh. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang gatal untuk bertarung, dan jika segala sesuatunya tidak siap untuk diluncurkan di tempat lain, dia akan mempertimbangkannya dengan serius. Karena begitu, dia terlalu banyak berurusan dengan Granger. Dia akan membiarkan ini berlalu, dia memutuskan, dan Granger tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya dirinya.


	5. Chapter 5

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 5**

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya, mengerjakan tugasnya dan belajar. Dia menghabiskan malam di perpustakaan. Orang masih mengawasinya, tapi dia menolak memberi mereka reaksi. Dia memiliki masa ketika dia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah. Natal tidak bisa datang cukup cepat. Dia ingin pergi dari sini, pergi berbelanja dengan ibunya dan mungkin menonton film di bioskop. Perasaan hiruk pikuk London dan anonimitas yang ramai saat ini mendapat daya tarik yang kuat pada momen seperti ini.

Dia mengatakan kepada orangtuanya bahwa dia tidak mengingatnya dan mereka mempercayainya. Lebih mudah seperti itu. Suatu saat dia bertanya-tanya apakah akan lebih mudah melupakan semuanya, menyesuaikan ingatannya sehingga dia benar-benar tidak melakukannya. Tapi ada yang menghentikannya. Mungkin karena pesona memori bisa jadi sangat salah drastis.

Dia berpura-pura bahwa Draco tidak ada di sana, dan Draco mengembalikan sentimen yang sama. Draco duduk di kelas, bermuka masam dan sombong. Well, paling tidak Draco tidak keluar dan mengutuknya - itu adalah sesuatu.

Lucu, Snape khawatir di sekelilingnya. Hermione merasa Snape mengawasinya dan itu bukan perasaan yang disukainya. Dia telah lama berhenti menempatkan dirinya di kelas Snape beberapa waktu yang lalu dan pria itu terus mengabaikannya secara konsisten. Pendapat Snape tentang dia terang-terangan jelas.

Bagaimanapun, ini bukan saat paling menyenangkan yang dia alami di Hogwarts. Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan kegembiraannya kembali, merasakan perasaan takjub yang selalu diberikan sihir kepadanya.

Berbicara takjub, ada keseluruhan seks, yang benar-benar membingungkan. Itu sangat fantastis dan dia tidak tahu mana yang menjadi bagian dari ramuan itu dan mana yang tidak. Akankah dia memilikinya dengan orang lain jika dia jatuh cinta dengan mereka? Atau apakah itu sesuatu yang unik dari Draco? Akan sangat mengerikan jika memang begitu.

Tidak ada yang menyembunyikan bahwa dia merasa sangat penasaran dengan hal itu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk melakukannya, terutama dalam situasi seperti ini.

Ron masuk kelas bersama Harry dan melemparkan tasnya ke meja. Ron membenci kelas ini, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan Snape. Malfoy di belakang, memberi mereka tatapan kotor sepanjang waktu, tampak sombong. Sebenarnya, Malfoy agak terganggu dengan keterlambatannya, membiarkan kampanye kotornya tergelincir sedikit. Jika Malfoy memandang Hermione, Ron akan mengulungnya.

Sambil mengumpat, Ron duduk dan mengeluarkan perkamennya untuk mencatat, yang benar-benar dicoret-coret. Dia akan lebih termotivasi untuk belajar jika itu orang lain yang mengajar kelas ini. Dia bahkan datang untuk menikmati ramuan sekarang karena Slughorn sedang mengajarkannya. Slughorn adalah seorang guru yang baik. Mengapa mereka terjebak dengan Snape bertahun-tahun ini?

Hermione duduk di antara mereka seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, perkamen, pena dan tinta yang disiapkan untuk mencatat banyak.

Mereka belum benar-benar berbicara akhir-akhir ini dan Ron tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Sebagai gantinya, dia hanya secara tidak sadar mengikuti perintahnya saat mereka menghabiskan sore hari dengan menawan sebuah kotak agar tidak bisa dipecahkan, yang merupakan kegiatan yang sia-sia. Snape mungkin lebih buruk dari Umbridge sebagai guru. Selain merenung dan menggeram, apa gunanya dia? Dia termotivasi untuk mengajar mereka sesedikit mungkin, bukan? Bagaimana mereka bisa mempercayai apa pun yang dia kira?

Ron selamat pada sore hari, pikirannya tentang gerakan Quidditch, mencari gerakan baru yang bisa dia praktikkan dan gunakan untuk mengesankan kerumunan. Jika hal-hal tidak mengarah berbentuk buah pir, dia akan berpikir untuk menjadi profesional di masa depan. Tapi hal-hal sepertinya tidak berjalan seperti itu. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan masa depan sama sekali, mencurigainya sedikit lebih buruk dari sekarang.

Hermione adalah dirinya yang biasa, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau tidak bisa hanya memikat kuncinya, Ron, kau harus memikat seluruh kotaknya."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan kotak yang rusak? Jika kau cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkan barang-barang mu di dalam kotak, kau pantas kehilangannya."

Harry dan Hermione menatapnya, terkejut dan bingung dengan ledakannya.

"Tidak, kau peduli dengan nilaimu," kata Hermione tajam.

"Di planet mana Snape akan memberi kita nilai bagus?"

Mulut Hermione terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan. Paling tidak itu membungkamnya sesaat. Untuk sekali ini, Hermione tidak bisa berdebat dengan logikanya.

Kelas akhirnya berakhir dan Ron dengan kasar mendorong perkamennya ke tasnya.

"Bawa kotakmu ke depan dan tinggalkan mereka, di mana saya akan mengujinya dan nilaimu akan ditentukan oleh keamanan kotakmu," kata Snape dengan nada tersinggung. Ron mengambil kotak di bawah satu lengan dan membawanya ke meja Snape. "Entah kenapa aku tidak memiliki harapan yang tinggi," kata Snape dengan kasar pada Ron. Ron mengabaikan komentar itu, berharap bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang cerdas. Terkadang ia berharap Hermione bisa merobeknya, tapi Hermione selalu terlalu khawatir tentang nilainya untuk memberitahu Profesor tempat menempelnya.

Ron menabrak Malfoy saat dia berbalik, menegang dan mengertakkan giginya. Dia berharap bisa mengutuk bajingan itu. Sesuatu yang sangat memalukan, dan menyakitkan. Kemarahan dan jijik membasahinya, tapi ia menggigitnya dan terus berjalan. Snape akan datang untuk menyelamatkan bajingan itu di sini.

Paling tidak dia menjalani latihan quidditch sore ini, di mana dia akan membakar sebagian kemarahan dan ketegangannya. Ada bola yang bisa dia temukan dan rekan satu timnya yang bisa dia tuju. Permainan mereka dengan anak-anak Slytherin tidak untuk sementara waktu. Malfoy telah melewatkan beberapa pertandingan, tapi Ron berharap dia akan bermain saat mereka bertemu, tapi kemudian dia akan mengoceh, bukan?

Hujan deras, tapi Ron tidak peduli. Air mengalir di matanya, tapi dia bermain layaknya pria, mendapatkan setiap bola yang mendekati satu pun dari sasaran. Tidak ada yang bisa melewatinya.

Meski sudah lelah, suasana hatinya yang busuk menolak untuk membiarkannya lewat. Muncul hangat dan bersih dari ruang ganti, dia mengikuti yang lain untuk makan malam di Aula Besar.

Hermione tidak ada di sana dan dia secara otomatis mencari Malfoy, yang duduk di tempat biasa. Sekali lagi, Ron ingin mencekiknya, tapi malah harus melawan dengan menempelkan garpu dengan tajam ke dalam sosis.

Hermione akhirnya berjalan ke lorong, terlihat hampir tenang dan tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana perpustakaannya?" Kata Harry sambil meluncur mendekatinya.

"Itu tidak terlalu banyak berubah." Hermione mulai mengumpulkan makanan di piringnya. Sapi panggang. Dia sangat menyukai daging panggang. Dan dia akan menuangkan setengah saus pada kentang jadi dia bisa memilih apakah dia menginginkannya dengan setiap gigitannya.

Ron memperhatikannya makan. Dia tampak begitu puas.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan Malfoy?" Ron berkata.

"Malfoy? Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kau lebih tahu."

"Seperti apa, Ron?" katanya tajam.

"Kau bertindak seperti semuanya baik-baik saja, seperti kau tidak memiliki masalah dengan apa yang dia lakukan."

"Baik aku maupun Malfoy tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi."

"Jadi, kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

"Tunggu dulu, Ron," sela Harry.

"Tidak, dia bertindak seperti dia baik-baik saja dengan itu. Apakah kau selalu naksir Malfoy?"

Hermione menatapnya, terkejut dan membeku. "Bagaimana tepatnya aku harus bertindak?"

"Sedikit lebih seperti itu mengganggumu."

"Karena untuk beberapa alasan aku berhutang bukti tentang perasaanku akan hal itu? Aku tidak berhutang apa pun kepadamu, Ron!" katanya, suaranya meninggi.

"Itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang."

"Kau tidak beres, Ron," kata Harry.

"Dia tidak mencoba melakukan apapun tentang hal itu."

"Apa yang harus dia lakukan?"

"Dia harusnya keberatan," kata Ron tegas.

"Aku keluar dari sini," kata Hermione sambil melempar garpu ke bawah dengan jijik.

"Oh, bagus sekali," kata Harry sinis.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan semua orang."

Harry bangkit dan pergi, mengikuti Hermione yang berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" Kata Ginny, memberinya tatapan kecewa yang terlihat sangat mengganggu seperti ibu mereka.

"Maksudmu, apa yang salah dengan Hermione?" Ron bergumam pelan saat dia menggigit sosisnya lagi. Hermione adalah orang yang berjalan di sekitar seperti dia adalah kucing yang mendapat krimnya, sepertinya dia tidak keberatan dia terus-menerus menemani Malfoy dengan cara yang paling menjijikkan. Itu memuakkan dan Hermione bertingkah seperti semua baik-baik saja. Mereka berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan, jadi semua bisa dimaafkan. Seperti sebenarnya tidak ada ramuan.

Dia kehilangan nafsu makannya dan Ron marah karenanya. Dia juga telah merampas selera makannya. Sambil berjalan keluar dari kastil ke udara yang sejuk di luar, dia berjalan mengelilingi lapangan quidditch yang gelap dan sunyi, tahu Harry kemungkinan akan menunggu untuk berbicara dengannya kembali di ruang rekreasi, atau Hermione menunggu untuk mengutuknya. Alangkah baiknya memikirkannya, bahwa Hermione benar-benar keberatan dengan seseorang yang menyiksanya, karena sepertinya Hermione tidak merasa terganggu saat Malfoy memiliki cakarnya di sekujur tubuhnya. Hermione tidak meneteskan satupun air mata atau mengucapkan protes paling sederhana saat dimanfaatkan seperti itu.

Ron menendang segumpal rumput, mengirim daun rumput terbang. Kemarahan masih mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya dan itu tidak membiarkannya pergi. Yang terburuk adalah bahwa dia tidak yakin segala sesuatunya bisa kembali ke keadaan semula dan dia harus mengambil sebagian dari kesalahannya.


	6. Chapter 6

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 6**

Hermione duduk di tepi danau, melempar batu ke air yang gelap dan tenang, mengganggu permukaan yang sudah diinjak dari gerimis yang telah terbenam di awal minggu ini. Udara cukup dingin sehingga napasnya mengembun dengan setiap hembusan napas. Udara beku yang dingin itulah yang dia butuhkan. Ini membersihkan pikirannya.

"Hei," kata Harry sambil duduk di sampingnya. "Ron hanya menjadi bajingan, dia tidak benar-benar memikirkannya."

"Ya, memang begitu."

"Dia mengalami masalah dalam menghadapi hal itu," kata Harry sambil meletakkan kembali sikunya dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau seharusnya tidak membawanya ke hati."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menerimanya, ketika salah satu sahabatku menuduhku bertanggung jawab atas sesuatu yang tidak dapat kukendalikan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Dan semua orang menatapku setiap saat."

"Paling tidak mereka tidak menganggapmu mencari perhatian psikopat."

"Aku yakin Ron melakukannya, aku merasa sangat dikhianati, aku pikir kita seharusnya saling mendukung saat hal-hal seperti ini terjadi, tapi mungkin itu hanya berlaku kepadamu."

Harry tampak robek dan tidak yakin, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Aku pikir Ron hanya mengalami masalah dengan konsekuensi ramuan ini, dan faktanya itu adalah Malfoy. Dia tidak menyukai siapapun, terutama Malfoy, yang selalu terlibat kasus dengan Ron sejak kita memulai di sini."

"Dia juga terlibat dalam kasusku."

"Kau harus berbicara dengan Ron."

"Tidak," kata Hermione datar, tidak yakin dia bisa memaafkan Ron untuk ini. "Aku tidak akan mentolerir teman-temanku yang menyalahkan aku seperti itu."

"Dia hanya melampiaskan."

"Itu tidak cukup baik."

"Ayo, Mione, lihat dari sudut pandangnya. Hubungan kalian spesial dan dia ..." Harry melayang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika Ron pergi dengan Pansy Parkinson?"

"Aku tidak pergi dengan Malfoy, aku berada di bawah kendali ramuan cinta, dan aku akan mengerti apa artinya, aku tidak akan menyalahkan Ron."

Pundak Harry menukik dan Hermione tahu bahwa dia mencoba menambal ini, tapi retakannya terlalu besar. "Aku rasa ini tidak layak untuk meniup hubungan kalian. Ron adalah idiot, tapi dia hanya bereaksi seperti ini karena dia peduli denganmu."

"Itu omong kosong, Harry," Hermione berkata dan bangkit, menyeka daun di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Membungkus kardigan di sekelilingnya, dia mulai berjalan kembali ke kastil. Dia sedikit terluka sehingga Harry berusaha membuatnya membaik terhadap perilaku Ron yang mengerikan. Dia masih ingin pulang, menjauh dari semua omong kosong ini.

Sambil menaiki tangga, dia mengabaikan tatapan dan bisikan saat dia lewat. Saat dia mendekati potret si Nyonya Gemuk, Ron dan Seamus keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi. Hermione ragu-ragu untuk mendapatkan setiap detiknya, lalu berjalan melewati mereka tanpa melihat salah satu dari mereka, terus berjalan cepat menuju asrama tempat ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ginny bertanya dan Hermione menumbuhkan bibirnya dengan jengkel.

"Ya," katanya, berharap itu cukup singkat untuk memastikan Ginny mengerti bahwa dia tidak memperpanjang dan mengundang untuk mendiskusikan hal ini lebih jauh. Dia mendengarkan saat Ginny mengoceh sedikit.

"Hogsmeade akhir pekan depan, sebaiknya pergi keluar dari kastil sebentar, apa kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Hermione, lalu berpikir lebih baik. Dia tidak akan diusir. "Kurasa aku akan mencari butterbeer atau sejenisnya."

"Keren. Kita bisa pergi bersama."

Ginny pergi dan Hermione mendesah lega. Dia perlu menahan diri dan menolak untuk menjadi pertapa. Ini adalah teman-temannya dan mereka bisa mengatasi apa yang terjadi, dan jika mereka menolak, seperti Ron, itu bukan masalah mereka.

Makan malam adalah urusan canggung. Ron duduk menjauh dari mereka bersama Dean dan Seamus, sementara dia duduk dengan Harry, Ginny dan Padma. Hermione tahu bahwa Padma benar-benar ingin menanyainya seperti apa waktunya dengan Malfoy, tapi menahan diri karena Harry ada di sana. Dia kadang-kadang berbalik dan menyelinap melirik ke meja Slytherin, sebuah meja yang mana Hermione pura-pura itu tidak ada.

Dia telah mengabaikan Malfoy jauh sebelum 'kejadian' itu, terutama karena Harry sangat curiga terhadap Draco tahun ini, tapi Harry benar-benar yakin bahwa Malfoy juga korban dalam hal ini, yang berarti sekarang ada orang lain yang harus diawasi.

Hermione menolak melihat Ron, yang sama-sama menolak untuk mengakui bahwa dia adalah seekor sapi yang lengkap. Keretakan telah meluas ke seluruh asrama Gryffindor dan Hermione tidak yakin itu bisa diperbaiki. Well, dia tidak membutuhkan teman yang tidak mendukungnya saat terjadi hal seperti ini. Senang mengetahui siapa teman-temannya.

Setelah membereskan perpustakaan, Hermione menyimpan buku-bukunya, memutuskan sudah waktunya kembali ke kamarnya untuk bermalam. Dia bukan orang terakhir di sana, melirik ke atas pada tahun ketiga yang mengalami tekanan, yang jelas-jelas mendapat tugas untuk besok pagi.

Lorong-lorong itu sepi dan sebagian besar sudah kembali ke ruang rekreasi mereka saat jam malam baru saja tiba. Dindingnya bergema dengan langkah-langkahnya saat dia menyusuri koridor menuju bagian kastil tempat ruang rekreasi Gryffindor berada.

Dia melihat bayangan seseorang yang berada di tikungan sebelum melihat orang yang sebenarnya, yang akhirnya menjadi tinggi dan pirang. Langkahnya membeku saat menyadari bahwa dia hampir bertemu dengan Malfoy. Dia tidak punya tempat untuk melarikan diri dan Malfoy juga tidak.

Mereka hanya saling menatap sejenak. Dia tidak percaya bahwa tidak lama kemarin, Malfoy adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia pandang lebih dekat daripada orang lain. Malfoy tampak terkejut melihatnya, sebelum wajahnya mendung dan dia kembali melihat ketidakpedulian sombongnya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruang rekreasi mu sebelum jam malam," kata Malfoy.

Tidak ada ancaman yang diikuti, dia mencatat. Biasanya Malfoy sangat ingin menunjukkan konsekuensi dari perilaku buruknya. Hermione ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Mereka, dalam keadaan normal, tidak berbicara. Mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan tidak saling menyukai, meskipun mereka pernah melakukannya hanya untuk waktu yang singkat saat ramuan itu menguasai mereka. Dan sekarang Malfoy berdiri di jalannya, terlihat cerdas dan sombong seperti dulu.

Dia telah mencintainya; tubuhnya miliknya dan sebaliknya. Sebuah keadaan yang tidak wajar dan salah. Malfoy terlihat persis sama. Bibir dan matanya, kedua tangannya, pinggangnya, yang mana dia melingkarkan lengannya, menariknya mendekat.

Hermione berdeham, merasa bingung dan malu. Malfoy tampak sangat tidak nyaman juga, yang membuat dia bertanya-tanya, untuk pertama kalinya apa yang Malfoy pikirkan tentang semuanya. Mengesampingkan itu, dia tidak ingin tahu.

Malfoy melangkah ke samping dan membiarkannya lewat, Malfoy tetap mengawasi saat dia melewatinya. Hermione melangkah menuruni koridor tanpa melihat ke belakang. Itu terasa sangat canggung. Dia benar-benar akrab dan asing pada saat bersamaan. Kenangan dari waktu mereka bersama dicuci melalui pikirannya. Suaranya. Caranya menciumnya.

Hermione harus berhenti dan menarik napas. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi semua ini, dan sekarang beberapa saat yang dia takutkan telah terjadi. Tapi setidaknya itu dilakukan dan itu bukan pertunjukan horor yang lengkap. Malfoy bisa saja membuat pertemuan itu jauh lebih buruk. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia melakukannya, jadi dia bisa diingatkan betapa hebatnya Malfoy, menimpa kenangan bodoh ini.

Dia mencoba memikirkan kembali semua hal buruk tentang Malfoy, membuat katalog untuknya. Malfoy adalah seorang pengganggu; anak itu gembira sekali menunggu eksekusi Buckbeak sebelum dia memukulnya. Malfoy telah memanggilnya Mudblood, memastikan semua orang mendengarnya. Dan Malfoy akan memasukkan mereka ke Umbridge; seluruh kejahatannya terbukti. Dan dari apa yang didengarnya, Malfoy berharap basilisk itu bisa membunuhnya, lebih dari segalanya.

Sekarang dia terjebak dengan semua kenangan yang bertentangan dengan Malfoy. Bagaimana mungkin Malfoy bisa manis, atau akrab, saat Malfoy benar-benar seperti itu ... Dia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kata untuk itu. Dia telah menganggap Malfoy tidak termaafkan, sosok kartun yang mewakili semua hal buruk tentang masyarakat sihir-rasis, sombong, menipu dan jahat.

Dia telah menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya kepada Malfoy dan dia menginginkan seseorang menderita karena telah melakukan ini padanya - kepada mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, dia tidak peduli dengan Malfoy, berharap Malfoy merasa kotor dan tersipu oleh pengalaman itu. Menutupi wajahnya, dia mengumpat. Malfoy ada di dalam dirinya. Seseorang telah memaksakan hubungan yang paling intim dengan mereka dan dia memberikan apa yang tidak siap diberikannya kepada siapa pun.

Jika dia benar-benar jujur pada dirinya sendiri, dia harus mengakui bahwa mereka juga telah mencuri hubungan potensial yang dia miliki dengan Ron,yang menurutnya akan terjadi di masa depannya, tapi itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia telah kehilangan teman dan pacarnya yang potensial.

Merasakan air mata bangkit lagi, dia mencari ceruk yang tenang. Segala sesuatu tentang semua ini tersedot.


	7. Chapter 7

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 7**

Minggu berikutnya mengerikan. Ron merajuk, dan Hermione marah. Seluruh asrama terasa tegang dan tidak nyaman dan tugas-tugasnya mulai menghampirinya, pikir Harry saat dia duduk di salah satu meja sambil menatap sebungkus perkamen yang kosong. Salju turun di luar membuat semuanya terlihat cerah setelah minggu-minggu kegelapan dan hujan deras saat musim gugur yang lalu terbenam.

Pada awal tahun mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka semua tinggal di Hogwarts untuk Natal, tapi Ron dan Hermione tidak mau tinggal sekarang. Ginny tidak tinggal, dan Harry akan merindukannya, terutama pada malam hari yang mereka habiskan bersama, berciuman di sudut gelap kastil.

Paling tidak mereka memiliki Hogsmeade akhir pekan ini, kesempatan untuk menjauh dari atmosfir yang menindas. Bukan berarti mereka akan duduk di Three Broomsticks bersama seperti biasa, minum butterbeers dan tertawa. Dia hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula sebelum keretakan ini terjadi di antara mereka.

Dumbledore sering berpergian dan Harry tahu mereka dijaga dari kegelapan yang terjadi di luar sana. Kegelisahan umum menguasai seluruh dunia sihir dan Harry tidak tahu dari mana semua ini akan berakhir, kecuali nubuat yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengalahkan Voldemort, atau sebaliknya. Tapi dia menyingkirkan semua itu, karena saat ini, dia harus menulis tugas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, yang mana dia akan mendapat nilai buruk tidak peduli apa pun yang dia tulis.

"Kau siap untuk pergi," Ginny bertanya, setelah turun dari tangga asrama perempuan.

"Ya," katanya sambil membalikkan pena bulunya ke perkamen kosong. "Mungkin beberapa waktu lagi dari sini akan memberiku inspirasi." Dia berharap bisa menemukan buku yang menceritakan segala hal yang perlu diketahui tentang kelas ini, tapi tidak ada keberuntungan seperti itu.

Ginny mengenakan sweter dan topi wol tebal, tampak tidak nyaman dengan kehangatan ruang rekreasi. "Ayo pergi," katanya dan mendesaknya ke potret yang menjaga pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

Ada arus orang keluar dari kastil, menuju ke jalan Hogsmeade. Atmosfernya ringan dan meriah karena banyak yang membeli hadiah Natal.

"Dimana Hermione?" Dia bertanya.

"Dia akan datang nanti."

"Dan Ron?"

"Dia sudah pergi dengan Dean."

Harry mengangguk, mendengarkan gersik salju di bawah kakinya. Setidaknya hal-hal antara dia dan Ginny berjalan baik, tapi tangannya beku saat dia sampai di desa. Mereka langsung menuju ke Three Broomsticks, yang berbau seperti anjing basah saat mereka masuk. Api menderu di perapian besar, memanaskan seluruh tempat, membuatnya sangat lembab dengan semua kelembaban yang dibawa orang-orang.

Mereka melihat Ron, Dean dan Seamus di salah satu sudut meja dan bergabung dengan mereka saat mereka membicarakan teknik Quidditch. Itu Bagus. Rasanya normal, untuk sesaat. Kemudian dia melihat Hermione berjalan bersama beberapa anak perempuan, pergi ke Honeydukes.

Harry bertanya-tanya apakah keretakan ini bisa diperbaiki. Sesaat semuanya tampak normal di permukaan, tapi kemudian suasana gelap gulita saat anak-anak Slytherin memasuki pub, berkumpul di bar, memesan butterbeers mereka dan mengobrol dengan bersungut-sungut. Malfoy ada di sana dengan punggung membelakanginya, rambut pirangnya berkilau di bawah cahaya api. Harry bisa merasakan Ron tegang saat ia menatap punggung Malfoy, yang mengabaikan perhatian mereka jika Malfoy sadar akan hal itu.

"Haruskah kita membeli beberapa barang dari Honeydukes sebelum kita kembali?" Harry bertanya, bertanya-tanya apakah Ron dan Hermione berada di tempat yang sama lebih canggung daripada menyuruh Ron dan Malfoy berada di dekatnya.

"Yeah," kata Ron, mendorong gelas kosongnya menjauh darinya. Dean meneguk yang terakhir dan mereka semua berdiri, meluncur di antara kerumunan saat mereka menuju pintu, mendapat tatapan tajam dari anak-anak Slytherin.

Udara dingin di luar terasa menyegarkan setelah panasnya pub yang menindas. "Mereka seperti orang gila," kata Dean.

"Tidak ada yang baru di sana, sobat," kata Seamus. "Dua tahun lagi, kita tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi. Bisa kaubayangkan?"

Mereka semua merasa tenang saat memikirkan bahwa mereka akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Satu setengah tahun dan mereka selesai dengan sekolah mereka.

Harry menarik napas lega saat Hermione sepertinya telah membersihkan diri dari Honeydukes pada saat mereka berhasil masuk, lalu merasa benar-benar bersalah karena merasa bahagia saat dia tidak hadir. Mendorong tahun-tahun dibawahnya untuk pergi ke Honeydukes dan mengakhiri segala kunjungan untuk hari ini, mereka menuju ke toko yang ramai itu. Harry tidak benar-benar mood untuk membeli permen, tapi menyadari bahwa ada baiknya pergi dari anak-anak Slytherin.

Gadis-gadis itu ada di luar, berdiri saling mengelilingi, melihat sesuatu yang dibeli Parvati. Mereka bergabung dengan canggung dan mereka mengobrol sebentar, tapi ketegangan meningkat lagi saat anak-anak Slytherin muncul di jalan, berjalan melewatinya. Malfoy terlihat bosan dan tidak tertarik di sisi yang jauh dari grupnya.

"Idiot," kata Ron, lebih keras dari seharusnya.

"Apa katamu?" Marcus Flint menantang.

"Aku bilang 'Idiot'," kata Ron lebih jelas.

"Ron!" Ginny mencaci maki.

"Awasi mulutmu, Weasley," Flint memanas.

"Atau apa?" Kata Ron sambil meluruskan tubuhnya.

Sekarang giliran Harry untuk mencoba mengalahkan Ron. "Tinggalkan mereka, Ron."

Malfoy mundur, tidak tertarik pada perkelahian verbal, yang merupakan tipuan baru baginya karena dia biasanya orang pertama yang berada di sana dengan penghinaan, tapi mungkin dia sudah sedikit dewasa.

"Ayo pergi," kata Hermione sambil menarik-narik lengan Harry dan dia hendak mengalah.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang menginginkan mereka di sini," kata Ron.

"Jika seseorang akan memutuskan siapa yang akan berada di sini, itu tidak akan menjadi kau, Weasley. Masyarakat tidak pernah tunduk pada ampasnya."

"Mari berpura-pura kau tidak akan menghabiskan nyawamu di penjara, seperti orang tuamu," kata Ron pahit, yang sebenarnya lebih baik kembali daripada yang biasa dilakukan Ron, tapi Ron akan keluar untuk bertarung. Itu adalah sebuah pertempuran yang dengan jelas ditujukan pada Malfoy dan dia menatap Ron dengan mata menyipit. "Hadapilah, kita adalah orang-orang yang akan menjalankan tempat ini."

"Bagaimanapun, kita masih harus menyenangkan hati wanita-wanita ini," kata Malfoy, suaranya serak seperti yang bisa dia lakukan. "Karena, mari kita hadapi ini, kau hanya kesal karena akulah yang mendapatkan ceri Gryffindor Princess."

Harry bisa mendengar hembusan napas penghinaan dari Hermione, dan Ron yang berubah ungu karena marah. Dia menerjang Malfoy, mengayunkan pukulan saat dia pergi. Malfoy terlalu cepat untuk serangan itu dan semua orang mundur karena tidak ada orang lain yang tahu harus berbuat apa. Ron menyerang lagi dan Malfoy membelokkan pukulannya, memaksa Ron tersungkur ke tanah. Harry meraih lengan Malfoy saat dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mendapat pukulan dari Flint atas usahanya. Crabbe dan Goyle menyambar Ron, siap memadamkan api, memaksa Dean dan Seamus untuk masuk juga. Itu sebagaimana tersepak saat Hermione melangkah ke tengah antara Ron dan Malfoy.

Berbelok ke Malfoy, Hermione berdiri tegak, mulutnya kencang seperti dompet yang ditarik. "Pergilah." Dia berkata tajam, menatap Malfoy tepat di matanya. Setelah beberapa saat terbentang, Malfoy mundur selangkah, masih terlihat menantang dan sombong, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan angkuh dari kelompok itu.

Udara panas keluar dari pertarungan dan keheningan berdiri di sekeliling dengan canggung sebelum anak-anak Slytherin memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemimpin mereka. Malfoy masih menjadi pemimpinnya, itu terlihat saat mereka mengikutinya.

Harry merasakan adrenalin mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya. Mereka hampir bertengkar penuh, sesuatu yang bisa mereka hindari untuk waktu yang lama, terutama karena Malfoy pengecut. Sekarang dia tidak bersikap pengecut; dia telah mendorong Ron melewati batas dan telah siap bertengkar - jika bukan karena Hermione masuk, dan Malfoy melakukan apa yang Hermione minta. Well, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia duga dan lihat dari beberapa ikatan yang tersisa di antara mereka.

Kembali ke Hermione, dia melihatnya mengawasi anak-anak Slytherin saat mereka berjalan pergi. Hermione tampak tertarik dan kesal sekaligus. "Kamu idiot, Ron," kata Hermione tajam.

Ron hanya menggerutu dan bangkit, mengangkat bahu sebelum melenggang pergi ke arah lain.

"Dia di luar kendali," kata Ginny, suaranya bergetar karena kekhawatiran dan air mata yang tak tertahankan. "Apakah kau ingin kembali?" Ginny berpaling kepada Hermione, yang mengangguk dan mulai berjalan pergi. "Sebaiknya kau lihat dia," kata Ginny pada Harry, "jadi dia tidak melakukan tindakan yang lebih bodoh lagi."

Harry mengangguk dan mulai berlari ke arah Ron, mengutuk saat ia pergi di saat akhir pekan mereka yang indah telah berubah menjadi sial. Ron mengambil sedikit temuan dan dia menemukannya berjalan mondar-mandir di sekeliling Shack Shrieking, lengannya terselip erat ke ketiaknya. "Bajingan Idiot," teriak Ron. "Apakah kau mendengarnya?"

"Dia sedang mengganggumu, Ron."

"Jika dia mendekati Hermione, aku akan membunuhnya."

Harry mendesah, duduk di atas batu yang dingin. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka mengerti tentang sisa-sisa yang telah terjadi antara Malfoy dan Hermione, itu bukanlah topik yang bisa dia diskusikan dengan Ron, sekarang atau mungkin nanti. Mungkin Hermione akan terbuka tentang hal itu di beberapa titik, meskipun Harry cukup yakin dirinya tidak ingin mendengarnya. "Tenanglah, sobat," katanya pada si rambut merah yang masih gelisah.


	8. Chapter 8

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 8  
**

Sambil berdiri di depan cermin, Draco memasang dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang menyempurnakan jubahnya. Rambutnya terlihat bagus, seperti pakaiannya. Dia tampak dingin. Jubahnya baru saja dikirim dari Italia pagi ini, tepat pada waktunya untuk Yule Ball malam ini. Dia pergi dengan Pansy, bukan karena dia benar-benar menginginkannya, tapi dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan wajah memerah dan memancar yang menyertai orang lain.

Menjalankan lidahnya di atas giginya, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia hadapi. Tahun lalu, yang dia ingin lakukan hanyalah tenggelam dalam sesuatu yang baru dan tanpa ragu-ragu, dan sekarang dia letih, tidak mampu mengatasi masalah. Dia perlu dibiarkan malam ini. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dia senangi; dia hanya perlu mengurus kebutuhannya dan itu adalah ketegangan ekstra yang tidak dia butuhkan saat ini.

Bayangan paha Granger yang kencang melayang ke dalam benaknya, tapi ia menyingkirkannya. Itu adalah saat terakhir dia tidak merasa letih - di bawah pengaruh ramuan, dia melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Itu adalah perasaan yang tidak dimilikinya sejak saat itu dan dia sama sekali tidak yakin dia akan kembali merasakannya lagi. Sebuah suara aneh mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia bisa mengulanginya - mencuri Granger seperti yang telah mereka rencanakan pada saat itu. Bukannya dia mau; itu adalah dorongan ramuannya.

Dia telah bekerja sangat keras untuk tidak memikirkannya dan dia telah berhasil hampir sepanjang waktu. Weasley akan lengah dan Draco tersenyum pada kekonyolan anak itu, karena dirinya telah membawa Granger menjauh darinya, dan Weasley tidak terima. Sambil memutar kepalanya, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan jika meja-meja itu telah diputar. Dan lagi, dia tidak pernah menyukai seseorang seperti Weaselby bersama dengan Granger.

Jika dia memikirkannya, dia mungkin telah menarik aksi seperti ini sendiri jika dia menganggap dampaknya akan terjadi. Bukan berarti Granger akan membiarkannya berada di dekatnya dan hal-hal melentur sesuai kemauannya sendiri.

Pansy sedang menunggu di luar, memakai warna pink muda. Itu warna yang sesuai dan bahannya melayang di sekitar pahanya."Kau terlihat bagus, Draco," katanya dengan nada malas.

"Aku tahu."

Pansy tersenyum. Pansy selalu menyukainya saat dia sombong. "Bisa kita pergi?"

"Jika kau ingin."

Aula Besar diterangi dan dihiasi layaknya Natal. Salju turun, tapi tidak alami karena masih cukup hangat di dalam. Semua guru tampak konyol, kecuali Snape yang tampak persis sama. Draco merasakan mata pria itu mengikutinya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

Potter ada di sana bersama gadis Weasley, dan Weaselby ada di sana bersama Lavender Brown, yang mengenakan ramuan ruffles sesuai dengan senapannya. Well, itu menarik, yang hanya menimbulkan satu pertanyaan: Siapakah yang akan bersama Granger?

Pansy menarik lengan bajunya untuk menari, tapi dengan malas dia menarik lengannya dari genggaman Pansy, mengabaikan rengekannya yang menjengkelkan. Sambil duduk, dia mengawasi jalannya pesta beberapa saat, menyesap firewhiskey di tangannya. Terpikir olehnya bahwa Granger mungkin tidak datang.

Tapi kemudian, dia ada di sana, datang sendirian. Granger mengenakan gaun biru laut yang bekerja dengan baik pada kulit dan rambutnya. Granger tampak sedikit gugup dan tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian memasang kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Dia pernah melihat tampilan seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia telah menjadi penonton tampilan itu berkali-kali.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya senang Granger berada di sini sendirian. Ada sisa kepemilikan tertentu yang senang melihat dirinya belum bisa diganti. Sesuatu yang ingin menjadi ciri dalam pikiran Granger, menolak untuk meninggalkan Granger sendirian dan menghantui mimpinya.

Dia membenci Granger. Dia membenci semua orang di sini, tanpa kecuali.

Saat dia menatapnya, Granger melihat Ron dengan tatapannya yang pucat. Ron tampak sedikit hijau di sekitar mukanya, menyadari pernyataan yang dia buat. Draco tersenyum, tahu itu adalah kematian yang mengerikan untuk pasangan Granger / Weasley - well, pasangan itu tentu saja. Selalu ada kesempatan orang lain melangkah masuk saat Weaselby melangkah mundur.

Granger menatap beberapa saat, tak yakin harus berbuat apa. "Lari, gadis kecil," dia berkata sambil menahan napas, tapi Granger menjulurkan hidungnya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan saat harga dirinya terluka dan berjalan menuju Harry dan Ginny - menuju keselamatan.

Ada dorongan untuk mengacaukannya, membuatnya meragukan dirinya sendiri dan melarikan diri. Tapi dia tidak mau - ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan dan memperbaiki kotak (kabinet kembar yang ada di HP-6) sialan itu adalah prioritas tertinggi untuk saat ini. Menyiksa Granger akan menjadi hobi di masa depan.

Dia menghabiskan sepanjang malam sambil duduk, mengamati, memutar serbet di sampingnya ke bentuk-bentuk siksaan, bosan keluar dari pikirannya. Pansy sebentar-sebentar meringkuk di sampingnya, tapi tahu ia ingin dibiarkan sendiri.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, dia berjalan ke salju, bersandar di dinding dingin yang membeku, dalam bayang-bayang di samping sebuah pintu dimana suara dan musik dari pesta masih bisa terdengar. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan kembali menikmati sesuatu yang tidak waras seperti ini lagi.

Cuaca sangat dingin di luar, tapi bulan bersinar biru ke atas salju, menciptakan cahaya yang aneh. Dia jauh lebih nyaman di sini dalam cuaca dingin daripada di sana melakukan hal-hal remaja. Dia tidak merasa seperti remaja lagi. Dunia telah datang memanggil dan dia sudah siap. Rasanya seperti buang-buang waktu di sini, tapi kemudian dia ada di sini untuk memperbaiki kotak sialan itu.

Mendengar langkah kaki, dia melihat Granger melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu. Granger tidak melihatnya saat berdiri di jalan, lengannya melingkari tubuhnya dan menunduk menatap kakinya.

"Perlu udara, Granger?" katanya, menjaga nada suaranya dingin dan jauh. "Menonton Weaselby menumpahkan gadis itu untukmu?"

Granger berpaling padanya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Aku hanya butuh udara segar," katanya setelah beberapa saat.

Draco mengerutkan kening. Dia tahu suara itu, dia merasakan resonansi dan dia membenci pembekuan lembut di sepanjang kulitnya. "Dia pikir dia akan mencoba peruntungan dengan kencannya malam ini? Brown terlihat cukup bersemangat."

"Well, Ron melakukannya lebih baik darimu," kata Granger ketus dan dia tersenyum. Dia tahu Granger telah menggigitnya sehingga dia hanya akan keluar saat mendapat tekanan, mengira itu ada di bawahnya. Granger juga bisa menjadi kejam, dan dia memperlihatkannya malam itu. Getaran mikrodetik dari pencerahan melintasi pikirannya.

"Aku sudah cukup banyak tidur dengan setiap gadis di sini, termasuk kau," katanya, tidak dapat sepenuhnya membiarkan penghinaan terhadap kehebatannya.

"Apa kau sudah tidur dengan Lavender Brown?"

"Aku punya standar."

"Astaga, Malfoy, apa kau benar-benar membayarku balik dengan pujian?"

"Kalau bukan karena aku keluar dari pikiranku."

"Percayalah, kita berdua melakukannya, dan karena itu, tidak banyak yang bisa dibanggakan."

Dia tahu dia mengacu pada kejadian di Hogsmeade. Dia tidak merasa bangga bahwa Weaselby telah bangkit darinya, tapi omong kosong itu telah mendorongnya ke dalam.

Dia menghentikan dorongan konyolnya untuk mengatakan bahwa Granger terlalu baik untuk omong kosong kecil itu. "Aku akan mencobanya sekarang dan menceritakan bagaimana perasaanku tentang hal itu setelahnya."

"Persetan, Malfoy," kata Granger dan melangkah melewatinya, wajah Granger mengernyit seperti yang dia lakukan saat dia menghinanya.

Sambil bersandar di dinding, dia terkekeh. Granger tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia membawanya ke dinding di sini, tahu persis reaksi yang akan dia dapatkan atas sarannya. Dia mempertimbangkan apakah akan masuk ke dalam dan menyeret beberapa gadis acak keluar agar dia bisa memberlakukan saran kecilnya, tapi akhirnya tidak.

Granger bahkan lebih bertekad untuk bersenang-senang saat kembali ke Aula Besar; Dia bisa melihatnya. Granger menari, berpura-pura tidak benar-benar menderita di bawahnya. Draco tidak tinggal di pesta, malah kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menikmati ketenangan asramanya yang kosong.

Kereta berangkat lebih awal keesokan harinya dan cuacanya cukup baik untuk perjalanan. Dia sedang menuju ke rumah dengan sialan - Bellatrix, Pangeran Kegelapan dan ayahnya yang putus asa berniat mengamankan masa depan keluarga mereka dari sel penjara. Orang yang tidak memastikan tempat mereka di masa depan akan menderita karenanya nanti. Itu tidak menyenangkan dengan cara apapun, tapi itu tak terelakkan. Granger dan sejenisnya tidak memiliki tempat disini dan harus kembali ke dunia muggle, di mana mereka seharusnya berada. Untuk membuktikan maksudnya, dia melihat Granger di dalam kerumunan, mengenakan pakaian muggle-nya, terlihat tidak pada tempatnya.

Baik Potter maupun Weasley tidak ada di kereta. Granger duduk dengan Longbottom dan gadis Weasley di kompartemen. Dia telah melihat mereka masuk. Sambil mengambil kompartemen di sisi lain kereta, dia duduk bersama anak-anak Slytherin yang lain. Dia tahu tidak ada yang ingin datang ke rumahnya selama liburan, kecuali Crabbe dan Goyle, yang benar-benar terlalu bodoh untuk memahami bahaya itu. Tapi itu risiko yang akan menuai ganjaran dalam jangka panjang.

Sambil melangkah ke platform yang ramai di King's cross , dia melihat dengan lega saat ibunya tidak ada di sana. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu buruk atau bagus, tapi untuk saat ini, dia akan melakukannya tanpanya. Dia melihat saat Granger melewatinya, dengan pakaian mengerikannya. Granger menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak senang melihatnya dan dia memberinya seringai. Granger harusnya tidak main-main dengannya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengerti itu.


	9. Chapter 9

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 9  
**

Draco Malfoy telah berubah. Dia menjadi lebih gelap dan lebih tertutup, dan itu memburuk setelah Natal. Theo Nott berhasil masuk ke kelas ramuan Slughorn. Dia merindukan kelas santai yang dilakukan Snape, tapi itu bukan akhir dari dunia ini - mereka hanya menyerukan kecerobohan pekerjaan mereka lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, tapi jika mereka berada di area yang tepat dalam hal jawaban, Snape sebelumnya baik-baik saja dengan itu. Sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja tempat anak-anak Slytherin lainnya duduk, dia menunggu kelas dimulai. Theo telah pulang selama Natal dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu sendiri, yang tidak apa-apa baginya. Dia tidak yakin ayahnya bahkan tahu dia ada di rumah, karena ayahnya sedang sibuk melakukan perintah Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ayah Theo tidak pernah melibatkannya, karena dia masih kecil, tapi Theo tahu bahwa waktunya akan tiba tidak lama lagi, saat mereka memanggilnya. Dia tidak pernah menerima tawaran seperti Draco, atau tampaknya dipromosikan, tapi Draco sedang menderita karenanya sekarang. Theo menduga itu tidak berhasil menjadi puncak keunggulan yang diharapkan Draco sebelum benar-benar dimulai; Itu hanya kotor, tamak dan tunduk, dan itu bertentangan dengan kemauan Theo.

Dia telah mempertimbangkan untuk meninggalkan Inggris. Ayahnya akan kecewa dengannya dan dia kemungkinan akan dicabut hak warisnya, tapi Theo tidak yakin dia peduli. Ini berarti di atas kekayaan keluarga, yang sayangnya adalah gesekan di mana keragu-raguannya tertunda.

"Kita akan bekerja dalam tim untuk beberapa bulan ke depan," kata Slughorn, tersenyum ramah dengan cara yang menyebalkan yang membuat Theo ingin memukulnya. Dia tidak menentang orang tua itu, orang itu pada dasarnya sangat menyebalkan.

Theo dan Draco saling pandang dan Blaise mengumpat, tahu dia akan dipasangkan dengan Millicent Bulstrode saat Draco secara alami akan beralih ke bakat Theo dengan ramuan. Draco tidak buruk; Dia lebih baik daripada Blaise dan mereka semua mengetahuinya.

Tapi kemudian Slughorn, yang terus berusaha keras, tidak hanya memasangkan mereka dengan orang-orang yang tidak mungkin dipasangkan dengan mereka sendiri, tapi juga dengan orang-orang pada tingkat yang sama secara intelektual dan Theo dipasangkan tidak lain dengan Gryffindor yang tahu semuanya. Dia merasa Draco tegang di sampingnya dan dia tersenyum.

Theo tidak mengenal Granger; dia tidak pernah benar-benar punya masalah dengannya. Dia pandai dalam ramuan dan akan menarik bekerja dengannya dari perspektif itu. Yang lebih menarik adalah dampaknya terhadap Malfoy. Sebanyak Draco mencoba menyembunyikannya, obat kecil mereka yang menyebabkan bercinta cepat lebih berdampak pada dirinya daripada yang Draco akui. Theo tahu itu karena Draco terdiam pada subyek Gryffindor tersayang - untuk pertama kalinya dalam ingatan Theo.

Draco dipasangkan dengan Susan Bones yang mengerang karena cemas dengan pasangannya. Susan rupanya berhasil melewati naksirnya di tahun kelima pada Malfoy dan sekarang menyadari kelemahannya untuk terjebak dengan pengganggu yang menyedihkan di masa mendatang.

Mengambil barang-barangnya, Theo mengayunkan tasnya ke bahunya dan hendak menuju ke sisi Gryffindor di kelas, tapi kemudian berubah pikiran. Tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik untuk membawanya ke sisi itu. Menoleh ke arah Granger, dia menunjukkan sebuah tempat di atas meja dan mengayunkan tasnya kembali, menunggu Granger datang. Dia melihat Granger meluruskan punggungnya dan mendekat.

"Patner," katanya saat Granger duduk di sampingnya. Mata Draco menatap mereka sepanjang waktu, saat Susan menyeret dirinya untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah dikosongkan Nott tanpa mendapat pengakuan dari Draco.

Granger mengangguk. Ini sebenarnya sangat menarik, dan bukan hanya karena ini memberinya kesempatan untuk mengacaukan Draco. Bekerja dengan Granger mungkin benar-benar menantang dan dia menantikannya, terbiasa menjadi orang yang harus menyeret orang lain.

"Nott," katanya. "Ada preferensi untuk proyek apa yang akan kita ambil? Kita bisa menghadapi sesuatu yang mudah atau sulit." Dia bisa mendengar tantangan dalam suaranya dan dia tahu dia kemungkinan tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bekerja dengan seseorang seperti Granger lagi. Bagian dirinya yang berkembang dalam hal akademis terasa gatal untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berisi.

"Sesuatu yang sulit berarti sesuatu yang lebih rumit daripada ramuan sederhana."

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Sesuatu yang menggunakan pengaruh luar."

"Itu berarti mengenalkan mantra juga."

"Ya." Ini akan mengeksplorasi bagian dari sihir yang telah mengalami keterbelakangan, tapi disitulah kegembiraannya. "Seperti merasakan rasa sakit orang lain."

"Seperti dalam memberikan akses ke jiwa orang lain, astaga, ini mungkin membuatku semakin mengenalmu lebih dari yang pernah aku harapkan, Nott," katanya acuh.

Sambil bersandar di dekatnya, dia berbisik, "Pengecut."

Dia melihat Granger bereaksi terhadap tantangannya. Keberaniannya yang dipertanyakan adalah salah satu titik tolaknya; Ini adalah titik tekanan umum Gryffindor, tapi entah kenapa mereka sepertinya tidak mengerti itu dan selalu terjatuh karenanya. "Dan aku ingin tahu denganmu," kata Granger sebagai balasan, berpaling padanya. Konsep masuk ke Granger dan begitupun sebaliknya; dia tidak bisa menahan pikiran untuk beralih ke fisik - seperti apa Granger sekarang.

Dia mengekang dalam-dalam pikirannya. Granger berbahaya di saat-saat sekarang ini, terutama jika dia pergi terlalu jauh. Gagasan untuk mengacaukan Draco terlampau menggoda, tapi mendekati Granger, terutama tanpa alasan ramuan cinta akan memiliki konsekuensi di balik dinding sekolah. Tapi bermain dengan seseorang yang pada dasarnya sama akademisnya sangat menggairahkan. Mungkin dia bisa mengacaukan Draco tanpa terlalu jauh. "Aku bermain."

Granger mengunyah bibirnya dengan marah saat memikirkannya. Dia ingin, tapi dia memikirkan semua risiko dan konsekuensinya. "Baiklah," katanya setelah beberapa saat dan Theo berpaling ke Draco, tersenyum lebar.

Mereka melakukan penelitian keras selama beberapa minggu sampai mereka mengidentifikasi sebuah metode yang bisa membangun koneksi antara jiwa. Ada banyak sihir di ruang itu, tapi untuk tujuan yang berbeda. Mereka menghabiskan setiap malam di perpustakaan dan dia merasa tidak menyesali waktunya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tidak harus memimpin seseorang, datang dengan semua ide dan kemudian harus membenarkan kenapa mereka baik.

Lalu tiba saatnya untuk bereksperimen, melihat apakah mereka bisa menjalin koneksi, sesuatu yang dilucuti menjadi sekedar fisik. Bola runcing berfungsi sebagai mekanisme rasa sakit. Itu adalah sebuah latihan kepercayaan, yang membuatnya lebih seru, karena keduanya harus sepenuhnya yakin mereka bisa mempercayai yang lain, meskipun begitu keduanya sama-sama menantang diri mereka sendiri.

Dengan membeli butterbeer, Theo duduk di meja khas Slytherin di Three Broomsticks. Yang lain pergi ke toko, jadi hanya dia, Draco dan Blaise, yang jauh dari mulut gadis tahun kelima.

"Bagaimana proyeknya?" Tanya Draco seperti yang diketahui Theo.

"Bagus," kata Theo. "Kami bereksperimen dengan koneksi jiwa, ini adalah proyek yang menarik, seperti versi Imperious yang dilucuti sendiri."

Mata Draco menyipit. "Granger bisa memberontak dengan Imperious."

"Bukan itu intinya, kan? Dia membiarkanku masuk. Aku merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang."

Mulut Draco tipis seperti garis dan dia berpaling. Theo bisa melihat bintik-bintik merah muda di pipinya.

"Dia keren," kata Theo sambil bersandar dan menyesap butterbeer-nya.

"Dia mudblood," kata Draco.

Draco tahu Theo sedang mengganggunya; Itu sudah jelas, tapi masih menjengkelkan. Dia membenci mereka bekerja dengan sangat baik dan dia membenci bagaimana Theo sepertinya hanya mengabaikan identitas pureblood-nya. Mungkin bukan karena dia cemburu pada proyek yang mereka jalani, atau karena mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama - tapi lebih kepada Theo bisa melepaskan segalanya dan mengabaikan konteks siapa dirinya dan apa artinya itu.

Theo harus berhati-hati atau saat bahagianya bermain patner dengan mudblood akan kembali dan menggigitnya. Hari-hari gelap akan datang dan mereka akan menyelimuti Theo lebih banyak dari orang lain.

Menutup matanya, Draco melawan kegelapan yang terbentang di ujung kesadarannya. Hal-hal buruk datang dan mereka akan datang untuk Granger dan siapa pun yang melindunginya akan jatuh dengan itu.

Theo merasakan detak jantungnya. Draco merasakan kemarahan yang dibuat ingin pergi, tapi dia melawannya dan dengan tenang menganggapi teman seasramanya. Theo mungkin bisa merasakan detak jantungnya, tapi Draco merasakan semuanya. Dia merasakan Granger di mulutnya, di lehernya dengan bibirnya; dia merasakan Granger dengan kedua tangannya dan dia merasakannya saat Granger tersentak di sekitarnya saat dia terkubur jauh di dalam dirinya.

Apapun yang dimiliki Theo, itu tidak akan pernah bisa dibandingkan - kecuali jika mereka bodoh. Theo bisa menahan Granger, menantangnya dan menarik perhatiannya. Theo memberikan hal yang Potter atau Weasleby tidak pernah bisa berikan: tantangan intelektual. Dan Theo bisa menjauh dari hal lain, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan Draco. Rasa cemburu mentah membanjiri tubuhnya seperti tetes tebu, meskipun dia tahu Nott melakukan ini semua untuk mengganggunya. Fakta bahwa Nott salah adalah saat dampaknya tidak menguranginya. Bukan karena perhatian Granger dia cemburu, karena dia tahu tanpa ragu dia bisa mengambilnnya dari Nott dalam sekejap. Itu adalah kemampuan Nott untuk mendapati Draco memutar otak. Tapi Draco juga tahu Nott tidak akan mengalah selama fokus Nott adalah mengganggunya.


	10. Chapter 10

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 10  
**

Bekerja dengan Nott sangat mengejutkan. Dia cerdas, ramah dan dia bekerja keras. Hermione, merasa senang berada bersama seseorang yang tidak perlu didorong dan dimintanya setiap saat, karena dia bosan selalu memohon pada mereka untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Nott menikmati pekerjaan itu. Baiklah, ada beberapa hal yang Nott katakan yang membuat alisnya terangkat, tapi Nott adalah seorang Slytherin dan dia tidak bisa melupakannya sepenuhnya.

Kali ini yang mereka habiskan untuk proyek ini membuatnya memikirkan masa depan, kehidupan karirnya - yang telah dia siapkan selama bertahun-tahun ini. Dia ingin bekerja dengan orang-orang yang menyukai pekerjaan mereka. Sejauh ini dia hanya menemukan Nott, tapi ini bermasalah dengan masa depan teoritis ketika ada masa depan yang sangat nyata dengan cepat mendekat, yang tidak melibatkan hal-hal duniawi seperti lingkungan kerja dan kolega. Masa depan yang sebenarnya suram dan tidak peduli bagaimana hal-hal dimainkan, Nott cenderung berada di sisi lain. Ayahnya adalah Pelahap Maut setelah semua dan dari apa yang dia dengar, yang berkomitmen. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana anak dari Pelahap Maut bisa menjadi karakter yang menyenangkan, padahal keluarga mereka benar-benar jahat.

Lalu ada anak dari Pelahap Maut lain yang dikenalnya. Malfoy ... - dia masih belum bisa menanganinya. Kapan pun dia masuk ke dalam pikirannya, emosinya langsung meluncur dalam tak terlukiskan. Lebih mudah tidak memikirkannya. Dia tidak sering melihat Malfoy berlarut-larut, tapi semakin lama, rasanya lebih seperti sebuah masalah yang sedang di jeda.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya di perpustakaan, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Nott, yang benar-benar tinggal untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain. Apa yang baru, dia bukan yang terakhir di perpustakaan. Koridor sepi malam ini dan kastilnya damai.

Ketika dia berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang potret, Harry sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengawasi api, tampak murung.

"Ada apa," dia bertanya.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan Sirius," katanya sambil menyilangkan lengannya saat ia bersandar kembali ke sofa.

Hermione mendesah. Dia berharap Sirius adalah satu hal yang bisa ditinggalkan Harry. Dia tahu Harry benar-benar membutuhkan figur ayah, seseorang yang akan memberinya kekuatan dan kepastian. Harry telah kehilangan banyak.

Melihat ke luar jendela, dia tidak melihat apa-apa selain malam yang gelap. Awan sedang berkumpul di luar. Hari berhujan akan turun.

"Aku mendengar tentang proyekmu dengan Nott," kata Harry setelah beberapa saat. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan membiarkan Slytherin bermain dengan pikiranmu? Aku pikir kau sudah cukup banyak berurusan dengan anak Slytherin akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku memilihnya sebagai patner," Hermione membela diri, dan dia tidak menghargai pengingat tentang Slytherin lainnya. Harry tidak harus memperingatkannya tentang akibatnya; Bukannya dia lupa.

"Dan membiarkan dia bermain dengan pikiranmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kami melihat konsep merasakan rasa sakit orang lain. Aku pikir mungkin akan membantu untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang mekanika. Aku mencoba untuk membantumu. Mungkin memberi kita sesuatu untuk digunakan pada Voldemort." Itulah niatnya saat dia menyetujuinya.

Giliran Harry untuk menghela napas. "Kau tidak bisa mempercayai mereka, salah satu dari mereka."

"Aku tahu itu," katanya membela diri.

"Apakah dia sudah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang penting," kata Harry ragu-ragu. Harry selalu harus mengingat gambaran yang lebih besar dan Hermione mengerti itu.

"Tidak juga, dari apa yang aku kumpulkan, hubungannya dengan ayahnya tidak baik, dan aku pikir dia merasa berkonflik tentang bagaimana keadaan berkembang."

"Kita tidak bisa mempercayainya."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak akan mengkhianati semua rahasia kita."

"Tapi kau memberinya akses ke pikiranmu, dia bisa menarik apapun yang dia inginkan. Menggeledah melalui semua kenanganmu sesuka hati."

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu, aku sedang berhati-hati, dan jika dia ahli dia bisa melakukannya tanpa aku sadari, maka dia tidak memerlukan proyek ini untuk melakukannya."

Harry mengakui maksudnya.

Hermione bertemu Nott di luar Aula Besar setelah makan siang keesokan harinya. Mereka akan menemui rintangan dalam proyek ini dan mereka harus memastikan untuk mengatasinya. Sejauh ini mereka bingung, melalui ramuan dan mantra mereka, hanya berakhir merasakan suhu orang lain. Dia bisa merasakan apakah Nott menyentuh sesuatu yang panas atau dingin, tapi mereka belum bisa merasakan kesakitan.

Nott menariknya dengan tenang ke samping. "Ada buku yang aku tahu tentang kesepakatan mantra kendali."

"Oh?" Hermione berkata, menduga ini bukan buku di perpustakaan Hogwarts dimana mempelajari seni mengendalikan orang lain tidak disarankan untuk dibaca.

"Jelas, sedikit ilegal."

"Sedikit?"

"Tapi itu bisa memberi kita beberapa gagasan bagaimana memecahkan masalah ini."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Sedikit keingintahuan di sisinya, meski dia tahu mereka akan bermasalah jika diketahui mereka berkonsultasi dengan buku semacam itu. Tapi ini demi penelitian. "Bagaimana kita mendapatkan buku ini?"

"Aku memilikinya, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita tarik ke perpustakaan dan aku tidak ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar aula dengan itu, jadi jika kau ingin melihatnya, kau harus datang ke kamarku - atau tinggalkan aku untuk melakukannya. "

Sebanyak dia bilang tidak, dia sudah sangat penasaran melihat salah satu buku ilegal yang tidak pernah dia tangani, tapi sempat membaca referensi. "Dari mana asalnya?"

"Ini dari ayahku."

Dia merasakan tusukan irasional yang tidak masuk akal bahwa anak-anak Slytherin memiliki akses ke semua buku yang dilarang untuknya. Dia mengerti mengapa mereka dilarang, tapi mereka tetap memiliki nilai akademis. "Dan kamarmu ada di asrama Slytherin."

"Terima kasih sudah menunjukkannya, aku tidak yakin."

"Dan aku harus berjalan ke asrama Slytherin, bukankah aku akan terbakar saat berjalan melalui lubang pintumu?"

Nott tersenyum. "Aku pikir dulu ada semacam kutukan, tapi aku pikir mereka harus menyingkirkannya. Sebenarnya ada mudblood di Slytherin sekitar satu abad yang lalu, jadi mereka harus menyingkirkannya."

"Kemajuan datang ke semua orang, aku kira." Hermione belum pernah mendengar tentang Slytherin ini. Orang malang. Bicara tentang krisis identitas. Mungkin dia harus mempelajarinya. "Pimpin jalan kalau begitu."

Dia tidak percaya dia memasuki ruang bawah tanah Slytherin. Dia pasti tidak menduga kapan dia bangun pagi ini. Lucu bagaimana beberapa hari berkembang. Sambil menelan goncangan kegugupan di tenggorokannya, dia masuk ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin, yang melalui satu set pintu dan bukan sebuah lubang pengikat. Seluruh tempat itu hijau, diterangi danau di atas mereka, terlihat melalui kaca di atap. "Tempat yang nyaman," katanya.

"Kami menyukainya, lewat sini." Nott menuntunnya melewati ruang rekreasi dan ke belakang asrama. Membawanya ke sebuah ruangan, diterangi oleh danau kembali.

"Kau punya kamar sendiri?"

"Begitu kau mencapai tahun kelima."

"Itu sangat tidak adil."

"Well, kita punya seluruh danau untuk melebar, jadi ada banyak ruangan, menara lebih sempit, tapi kalian suka meringkuk, bukan?"

"Siapa yang tidak suka meringkuk?" katanya, tahu dia menggodanya. Dia suka bermain dengan klise Nott tentang Gryffindor.

Hermione melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang cukup kosong. Dia dengan saksama mengamati meja yang ada di sisinya. Itu bisa dia pakai, mejanya sendiri.

"Ini di sini," katanya sambil menarik sebuah barang dari tempat tidurnya. memberikan buku itu kepadanya dan dia segera mulai mempelajari isinya. Dia tidak pernah membaca buku yang ditujukan untuk mengajar seseorang bagaimana menjadi mengerikan, tapi itu membuatnya menarik. Itu adalah studi menyeluruh juga.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia asyik dengan buku itu saat dia terganggu oleh ketukan di pintu. Dengan panik, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan buku ilegal itu di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Nott dari tempat ia terbaring di tempat tidur, memperhatikannya dengan santai. "Masuklah."

Pintu terbuka untuk mengungkapkan Malfoy berdiri dengan perlengkapan Quidditch-nya. "Aku pikir ..." Malfoy memulai, tapi berhenti saat melihatnya. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Malfoy menuntut.

"Aku merusaknya," kata Nott malas. "Dengan literatur ilegal."

"Dia tidak termasuk di sini," kata Malfoy, tampak kasar dan hampir jijik. Hermione merasakan kemarahannya naik.

"Dia tamuku," kata Nott tajam.

"Kau harus pergi," kata Malfoy berpaling padanya.

"Kami sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek, mungkin kau harus pergi," dia membalas.

"Keluarkan pelacurmu dari sini," perintahnya pada Nott dan pergi.

Hermione melemparkan buku itu darinya dan menyerang Malfoy, memukul punggungnya saat dia menyusulnya berjalan menyusuri koridor. "Beraninya kau?" teriaknya, memukulnya lagi saat Malfoy berbalik, mendapatkan wajahnya kali ini. Dia tidak menahan diri, dia terus saja memukulnya dengan segenap kekuatannya. Sayangnya bantalan Quidditch-nya meredam beberapa pukulan itu.

Sambil meraih pergelangan tangannya, Malfoy memaksa mereka dengan menyakitkan ke belakang punggungnya. "Kembali ke kamarmu," Malfoy memerintahkan seseorang yang melihat keributan apa diluar.

Hermione berseru dengan tekanan menyakitkan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Malfoy," Nott memperingatkan, berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Persetan," kata Malfoy dan menuntunnya pergi, turun ke kamarnya, di mana dia menendang pintu hingga terbuka, lalu ditutup. Mereka sendirian dan Hermione berjuang, napasnya yang compang-camping memantul dari dinding batu saat tubuhnya dan wajahnya sekarang dilipat ke arahnya. Malfoy memeluknya erat dengan lengannya di dadanya, menahannya.

Malfoy melepaskan cengkeramannya sedikit, tapi dia tidak membiarkannya pergi. Ada sesuatu yang begitu akrab dipeluk olehnya, sesuatu yang sangat menghibur. Dia memperbarui perjuangannya dan cengkeraman Malfoy mengerat. "Lepaskan aku!" perintahnya, tapi Malfoy tidak bergerak. Malfoy tidak akan melepaskannya sampai dia tenang, tapi melepaskan kemarahannya hanya membuat emosi lain terbangun - emosi yang lebih sulit.

Akhirnya Malfoy membiarkannya pergi dan dia berputar. Malfoy berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya. Sambil bangkit dalam kemarahannya, dia memukulnya lagi, tapi Malfoy memblokir pukulannya. Dia mencoba lagi, tapi Malfoy membloknya lagi. Kemarahan mendorongnya ke depan dan mereka berjuang untuk beberapa saat sampai Malfoy berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya lagi dan memaksa mereka ke belakang tubuhnya. Malfoy pada dasarnya lebih kuat darinya dan sekarang mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan, dia mendesak Malfoy. Dia menolak untuk menatapnya, membenci keakraban, fakta bahwa masih ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menemukan penghiburan berada di dekat Malfoy. Dia merasa benar-benar dikhianati, oleh dirinya sendiri dan oleh Malfoy.

Perlahan, dia memutar pergelangan tangannya yang ada di genggaman Malfoy dan laki-laki itu melepaskannya. Sambil melangkah kembali, dia akhirnya menatap Malfoy. Wajahnya tampak tertarik. Dia menolak menangis di depannya, tapi dia tidak jauh dari situ. "Persetan," katanya dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Nott saat dia keluar dari kamar Malfoy.

"Ya," katanya sambil berjalan melewati Nott dan ruang rekreasi Slytherin, dan dia tidak berhenti sampai dia berada di luar kastil, jauh dari semua orang.


	11. Chapter 11

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 11**

Hermione tidak yakin berapa lama dia duduk di akar pohon besar di pinggir danau. Hari mulai gelap dan dia terganggu oleh suara ranting di belakangnya. Sambil berdiri tegak, dia mengamati hutan di belakangnya. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, seseorang harus berhati-hati berada di luar kastil sendirian, tapi Harry keluar dari balik salah satu pepohonan. Sambil mendesah lega, Hermione duduk lagi.

"Kau benar-benar sulit ditemukan saat kau tidak menginginkannya," kata Harry sambil berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Neville melihatmu meninggalkan kastil, dia bilang kau tampak marah, kau baik baik saja?"

"Malfoy," katanya seperti tidak ada lagi yang perlu dia katakan.

Harry menarik ujung sepatunya ke dalam tanah beku. "Cuaca sangat dingin di sini," katanya setelah beberapa saat.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan memperbaiki mantra penghangat pada jaket Harry. "Itu mantra yang sangat berguna - kau harus mengajariku suatu hari nanti, tapi aku pikir kita bisa kembali untuk makan malam."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Harry bersandar dan meletakkan kepalanya di batang pohon. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia memanggilku pelacur."

"Kau harus mengabaikannya, dia adalah orang fanatik yang tidak bisa bertahan tanpa uang keluarganya."

Sambil membelai bibirnya, dia melihat ke arah danau. "Aku berharap bisa sangat mengabaikannya, hal-hal baru saja menjadi lebih rumit."

"Apa yang rumit? Dia memanggilmu sebuah nama, itulah yang dia lakukan - apa yang selalu dia lakukan."

"Dan kami bertengkar sedikit," akunya, berharap Harry tidak akan bereaksi berlebihan dan menuntutnya setelah Draco.

"Aku takut memikirkan kutukan apa yang kau kenakan padanya."

Hermione menunduk. "Aku tidak mengutuknya, itu lebih merupakan masalah fisik, perkelahian, lebih tepatnya."

Dia merasa Harry tegang. "Apakah dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya menahanku karena aku memukulnya."

"Kuharap kau memberinya pukulan yang bagus," kata Harry. "Tapi serius, kau harus mengabaikannya, jangan biarkan dia mengganggumu."

Hermione mendengus. "Yeah, tidak semudah itu." Sambil menarik lututnya ke atas, dia memeluk tubuhnya. Dia duduk dalam diam untuk waktu yang lama. "Aku ingat bagaimana rasanya menyayangi dia."

"Itu tidak nyata."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku masih ingat seperti apa rasanya, perasaan itu ada dan tidak mudah membedakan antara mana yang nyata dan tidak, aku mempercayainya sepenuhnya dan aku ingin melakukannya, dan sekarang perasaanku begitu jauh sehingga aku sepertinya tidak bisa mendamaikan mereka, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya, aku tidak bisa terluka olehnya, aku tidak bisa mengubah perasaanku sebanyak itu. " Dia tahu dia bertele-tele, membiarkan semua hal ini disimpannya di dalam.

Harry tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan dia menduga Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa yang ada untuk dikatakan? Bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa mengerti. Sebagai gantinya Harry menariknya ke dalam pelukan, yang baru saja menegaskan kembali betapa dia teman baiknya.

"Aku masih lapar," katanya, "tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Siapa yang tahu apa yang sedang berkeliaran di hutan ini sekarang? Jadi aku kira aku harus duduk di sini dan kelaparan sampai kau sudah siap."

Hermione mendorongnya dengan rasa bersalah. "Baik," dia mengalah dan bangkit. Mereka perlahan berjalan kembali ke kastil.

"Aku masih berharap kau memberinya pukulan yang bagus," kata Harry. "Tidak ada yang pantas mendapat jalang lebih dari Malfoy."

Ketika mereka sampai di Aula Besar, Ron dan Lavender saling menunjukkan kasih sayang satu sama lain. Itu memuakkan untuk ditonton.

"Bisakah kita hanya mengabaikannya saja?" Hermione bertanya pada Harry pelan.

Dia duduk agak jauh di meja, miring sehingga dia tidak perlu melihat Ron dan Lavender. Dia masih tidak lapar, tapi Harry menyelinap masuk. Dengan penilaian yang lebih baik, dia menyelinap menatap ke ujung meja Slytherin, segera mencari Malfoy. Sepertinya Malfoy merasakan perhatiannya dan mendongak. Matanya yang gelap menangkapnya dan sepertinya dia tidak bisa berpaling. Rasanya seperti mereka berkompetisi, mencoba melihat siapa yang akan menyerah lebih dulu. Ada semacam ikatan di antara mereka dan dia tidak memahaminya, dan dia tidak menginginkannya ada di sana.

"Mione," kata Harry tajam, mengalihkan perhatiannya, khawatir ia telah tertangkap basah menghadapi kontes dengan Malfoy. "Makan sesuatu." Saat dia menoleh ke belakang, Malfoy pergi.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione memiliki kelas ramuan di pagi hari. Dia kelaparan saat bangun, meski masih belum mood untuk makan. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk melakukannya.

Dia tidak keberatan dengan kelas ramuan. Itu adalah subjek yang jauh lebih baik sekarang karena Snape tidak lagi mengajar, meski telah beralih ke Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Slughorn sepertinya lebih memilih pendekatan pengajaran yang lebih organik. Tapi kemudian Malfoy ada di kelas, yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Sekarang hari ini kita akan mengerjakan ramuan polyjuice," kata Slughorn dan Hermione mengerang dalam hati. Dia telah menyeduhnya pada tahun kedua sehingga kelas pada dasarnya akan sia-sia, tapi dia menduga dia bisa mencoba menyempurnakannya atau sesuatu, atau mencoba mengawasi kejahatan apa pun yang Harry coba lakukan.

Sambil menatap Nott, dia tersenyum rapat, berharap bisa mengerjakan proyek mereka. Dia tidak berbicara dengannya sejak dia bergegas keluar dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Itu adalah bencana yang terjadi di sana; dia tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

Memindahkan pisaunya, dia menjatuhkan salah satu biji-bijian, yang meledak di atas lantai. Sialan, katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya sekarang dan dia perlu mendapatkan yang lain.

Sambil berjalan ke partisi bahan kelas, dia berhenti saat Malfoy ada di sana. Berdiri di luar, dia tampak tidak yakin dengan gagasan memasuki ruangan itu karena Malfoy ada di sana. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan perhatian orang-orang dibelakang, entah benar atau hanya imajinasi. Orang-orang masih tertarik untuk menyaksikan dia dan Malfoy berinteraksi, penasaran untuk melihat bagaimana mereka saling berhubungan setelah kejadian malang itu ketika mereka melarikan diri dan hampir kawin lari. Hermione memaksa wajahnya untuk tidak terbakar, memaksa dirinya untuk rileks. Malfoy tidak berarti apa-apa baginya, dia mengulangi pada dirinya sendiri, tahu itu berlawanan dengan apa yang telah dia ratapi kepada Harry. Well, Malfoy tidak berarti apa-apa baginya, tapi rasanya tidak seperti itu.

Dengan berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan yang sempit, dia menolak membiarkan Malfoy mempengaruhi rencananya dan keputusannya. Dia pergi ke tempat penyimpanan dan Malfoy ada di sana hanya kebetulan.

"Kau tahu Nott sedang mempermainkanmu," kata Malfoy tanpa melihat dari botol yang sedang dia pelajari.

"Kami sedang mengerjakan proyek bersama," katanya.

"Jangan berpikir lebih dari itu."

Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah dia cemburu. Itu seperti konsep yang tak terbayangkan, tapi itu bukan hal yang tak terbayangkan pertama yang pernah dia alami dengannya.

Sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, dia meraih botol yang dia cari, dan Malfoy menegakkan tubuh, nampaknya kesal karena serbuannya terhadap ruang pribadinya. "Untuk apa kalau begitu?" dia menantang, menduga Malfoy mungkin pergi ke beberapa cacian tentang betapa tidak pantasnya dia.

"Minatnya padamu terkait dengan keinginannya untuk menggangguku."

"Serius, Malfoy, tidak segalanya tentang dirimu."

"Ini kenyataannya."

"Mungkin kami hanya bekerja sama dengan baik."

Malfoy mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat kesal dan sombong. Setelah beberapa saat, tatapan Malfoy beralih padanya dan kontak mata yang dekat membuatnya berdegup kencang. Rasanya seperti hal yang tidak mungkin dibuat nyata, bahwa Malfoy dibuat nyata, karena dia selalu tampak tidak nyata baginya.

"Dia akan memainkanmu jika kau membiarkannya. Dia tidak akan ragu untuk melakukannya, hanya jangan pernah lupa siapa dia."

"Dan kenapa kau peduli?"

"Aku tidak," kata Malfoy dan melewatinya, tapi dia berbalik, menghalanginya keluar dari ruangan itu. "Perang akan datang dan kau tidak bisa mempercayainya."

"Seperti kau berbeda dengannya."

"Kau pasti tidak bisa mempercayaiku." Suara Draco sama sekali bukan ejekan. Dia serius.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak."

"Aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu saat waktunya tiba, dan tidak juga Nott."

"Aku tidak terbiasa membutuhkan penyelamat dan percayalah, aku tidak akan berpaling kepadamu." Sambil menatapnya tajam, dia menyilangkan lengannya, tapi masih ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang ingin mempercayainya, ingin Malfoy bisa dipercaya dan bisa diandalkan - bagian yang sama yang tidak bisa membedakan antara perasaan palsu dan sentimen nyata.

Kembali ke mejanya, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dia pikir akan datang. Malfoy telah mencelanya dengan nasib buruk sejak dirinya bertemu dengannya dan tidak ada yang berubah, sepertinya. Dia ingin menyingkirkannya, tapi dia menemukan itu sulit untuk dilakukan. Ada sesuatu yang sungguh-sungguh dalam kata-katanya.

Dia masih ingin menghantam keluar dari pikirannya, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang telah terlepas dalam perkelahian kecil mereka di kamarnya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin Malfoy tahu betapa marahnya dia padanya. Itu tidak rasional, dia tahu, tapi dia masih marah dan kecewa, seperti Malfoy berutang kesetiaan padanya. Well, orang tidak memberimu kesetiaan hanya karena kau menyebarkan kakimu untuk mereka, katanya pada dirinya sendiri, dan mungkin itu adalah sumber kekecewaannya. Dia ingin Malfoy menjadi lebih baik dari itu. Tidak masalah bagaimana kejadiannya atau apakah itu benar-benar direkayasa oleh seseorang yang memiliki niat jahat, dia telah menyerahkan dirinya kepada Malfoy dan rasanya seperti dia telah ditipu - meskipun dia tahu itu tidak pernah nyata. Malfoy sama tertipunya, tapi dia sepertinya tidak bisa menjadikan bagian dari dirinya itu untuk menyadari bahwa itu membuat sedikit perbedaan, bagian yang mengingat ciuman lembut itu dan menatap matanya dengan penuh cinta dan kepercayaan.

Hermione mengernyit memikirkan hal itu. Ini sangat tidak adil, siapapun yang memaksakan ini padanya, dan konsekuensi yang sepertinya tidak membiarkannya pergi. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan bebas dari ini.


	12. Chapter 12

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 12**

Sambil bersandar di pintu Ruang Kebutuhan, Draco merasa pintunya mengunci di belakangnya. Ia menikmati ketenangan dan kedamaian tempat itu, sesuatu yang ia sadari semakin sulit ditemukan di tempat lain. Ruang rekreasi penuh dengan mata, seperti Aula Besar.

Kabinet Vinishing berdiri di bawah ruangan, tapi dia tidak terburu-buru. Misi untuk memperbaiki kabinet ini sudah ia terima sejak sebelum sekolah dimulai. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menemukannya di ruangan yang luas ini, tapi akhirnya dia menemukannya.

Masih belum bekerja dengan benar dan apapun masalahnya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana memperbaikinya. Bibi gilanya mengoceh padanya saat dia memberinya kesempatan, yang mana dia tidak ingin dengar. Tapi si jalang gila itu juga mengoceh pada ayahnya. Ibunya tetap diam, tapi dia sadar berapa banyak yang mengendalikan ini. Hidupnya terancam. Ancaman adalah bagaimana mereka beroperasi dan Voldemort tidak memiliki keraguan untuk melakukan ancamannya.

Semua itu sangat tak terelakkan dan dia merasa terjebak sesaat, tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tidak ada harapan. Dumbledore tidak bisa menghentikan ini begitu juga Potter. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan transisi ini dan satu-satunya hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah memastikan mereka bertahan dan berkembang.

Sambil berjalan ke kabinet yang lenyap, dia menarik selembar kain yang menutupinya. Itu hal yang buruk dan dia membencinya saat mereka membawanya ke Borgin dan Burkes. Mereka telah menjelaskan maksudnya - sebuah kudeta cepat. Alternatifnya adalah pemboman habis-habisan, yang akan berlangsung lama dan brutal. Lebih baik cara ini karena hasilnya tidak akan berubah. Mereka akan masuk dengan diam, mengendalikan diri sebelum ada yang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, dan itu akan dilakukan. Dan Dumbledore ... dia tidak memikirkannya. Sekali lagi ini semua tak terelakkan.

Sesuatu jatuh di dasar aula yang sangat besar ini. Hal-hal itu terjadi sesekali. Hal itu membuat dia ketakutan beberapa kali saat pertama kemari, tapi sekarang sudah terbiasa dengannya. Mengambil benda acak, ia meletakkannya ke dalam kabinet dan menutup pintu. Seperti yang diharapkan, itu hilang saat ia membukanya lagi.

Dia membawa Granger ke sini, mengambilnya ke sini, tapi ruangan itu memberinya tempat yang sangat berbeda. Dia telah melawan kenangan itu setiap kali mereka mencoba ke permukaan. Mereka tidak hanya kegilaan manis, tapi juga menarik, sepertinya ingin menariknya masuk, menyerapnya.

Sambil memutar kepalanya, dia menyingkirkan kenangan itu seperti yang telah dia lakukan berkali-kali. Mereka menyerang jika dia membiarkannya.

Dia mencoba beberapa saran yang telah dikirimkan kepadanya. Kabinet melakukan transfer barang, sayangnya tidak ada yang keluar dari ujung yang lain, yang sebenarnya bukan hal yang buruk, tapi dia tahu dia akan menderita jika dia mengatakan kebohongan itu.

Setelah mengembalikan kain penutup, dia meninggalkan ruangan dan menuruni tangga. Itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan - hangat meski salju masih ada di tanah. Matahari bersinar dan halaman dipenuhi siswa yang menikmati sinar matahari yang langka di akhir musim dingin.

Berkeliaran di beberapa tahun kedua, dia mengklaim bangku yang mereka kosongkan dengan cepat dan hanya merasakan sinar matahari di wajahnya. Hangatkan wajah dan jubahnya. Menutup matanya, dia membiarkan pikirannya melayang, yang langsung kembali ke kenangan yang dia simpan tanpa ampun.

Sentuhan ringan, ciuman lembut dan desahan menegangkan menghirup inderanya. Dia masih tidak percaya sisi itu ada dalam diri Granger, dan hanya dia yang mengetahuinya. Dia merasakan sensasi merangkak menutupi kulitnya saat matahari menghangatkannya, hampir seperti dicium di sepanjang kulitnya.

Anak-anak berteriak dan bermain di halaman sekelilingnya. Mereka mengejar dan menggoda satu sama lain, dan Theddius Flint mengintimidasi tahun pertama. Draco tersenyum mengawasinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan itu sejenak, bertanya-tanya berapa lama sejak dia bermain. Dia tidak ingat. Tidak sejak dia bersama Granger dan dia menggoda, menahan dan menyangkal, lalu menyerah, yang juga tak terelakkan - kemanisan itu mengalir kembali ke tubuhnya lagi.

Menutup matanya, ia membiarkan dirinya terserap sejenak. Dia tidak pernah menyerah sebelumnya, tapi dia memilikinya dan itu meninggalkan bekas.

Sebuah bayangan dingin menyelimuti dirinya dan dia akan merobek seseorang saat dia membuka matanya dan melihatnya - pikirannya terbentuk. Dia hanya menatapnya sejenak, tidak yakin apakah itu isapan jempol dari imajinasinya, tapi kemudian tampilan jengkel itu bukan yang akan dia kejar. Itu benar-benar dia dan dia kesal.

"Apa?" katanya dengan umpatan. "Kau menghalangi mataku."

"Kupikir kau layu di bawah sinar matahari," katanya kasar, menyilangkan lengannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya jengkel dan mengeluarkannya dari orang-orang yang menggangguku. Apa yang kau inginkan Granger?"

Dia hanya menatapnya dengan saksama, mulutnya terkatup rapat seperti dompet kecil. "Benarkah?"

"Mungkin," katanya dengan senyumannya yang paling sombong.

"Kau memberiku ramuan cinta."

"Apa? Tidak."

"Bohong," teriaknya dan kembali memukulnya, sementara dia meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Dari mana kau mendengarnya?"

"Theo memberitahuku."

Aku akan membunuh Nott, pikir Draco. "Dia hanya bermain denganmu, itulah yang dia lakukan, aku memperingatkanmu."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, kau selalu keluar untuk menggangguku, sejak hari pertama." Dia mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeramannya.

"Well, ini hampir bukan caraku melakukannya, bukan begitu? Karena bercinta dengan mu yang sedang tunduk?"

"Aku tidak pernah tunduk padamu."

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"Itu adalah ramuan cinta, aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas tindakanku."

"Well, aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas ramuannya."

"Lalu siapa?" dia menuntut.

"Aku tidak tahu, pastinya bukan Slytherin, aku menguji semuanya dengan Veritas Serum."

"Kau menggunakan ramuan pada teman seasramamu?"

"Ya," katanya seperti itu adalah hal yang jelas untuk dilakukan.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, seperti tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan. "Bersumpahlah padaku bahwa kau tidak melakukan ini," katanya.

"Apa kata-kataku berarti sesuatu untukmu?"

"Kau menghindari menjawab."

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukannya, tidak seperti aku tidak dapat memilikimu jika aku menginginkannya, tanpa ramuan."

"Kau tidak bisa," katanya dengan napas tersengal.

"Ayo, aku bisa memilikimu di sini di bawah salju dengan semua orang menonton jika aku mau." Dia tersenyum. Satu lagi geraman marah dari Granger.

"Tidak bahkan jika kau satu-satunya pria di bumi dan seluruh dunia bergantung padamu." Granger menusuk hidungnya ke udara dan berbalik tajam, bergerak pergi dengan buku-buku yang ditekan ke dadanya. Roknya bergoyang saat dia berjalan, kakinya yang berstocking hitam bergerak dengan cepat dan kencang saat dia pergi.

Draco berdecak. Mungkin dia tidak kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bermain sepenuhnya. Sinar matahari dan Granger yang marah - mungkinkah semuanya menjadi lebih baik?

Meregangkan tangan, dia meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan santai, memikirkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan terhadap Nott. Dia juga bertanya-tanya apakah Nott berhasil mengelak dari Veritas Serum-nya. Nott licin dan Draco pasti bisa mempercayai Nott akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia tidak perlu semenit lagi untuk berpikir bahwa minat Nott pada Granger lebih dari sekadar cara untuk mengganggunya.

Merencanakan balas dendam mungkin adalah hal favoritnya yang harus dilakukan. Nott harus ditangani. Jika hanya ada beberapa cara untuk membuat eksperimen rasa sakitnya dan Granger bisa salah secara drastis.

Lalu ada Granger. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan, dia bereaksi terhadap ejekannya. Granger selalu melakukannya dan dia tahu tampilan kotor di wajah Granger lebih baik daripada siapa pun - ejekannya tidak pernah menjadi sifat seksual sebelumnya. Sebelumnya, pengalaman mereka terlalu mentah, tapi keadaan mulai turun sekarang dan dia bisa merasakan pijakan yang mereka hadapi, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Dia belum bisa mengatakannya untuk beberapa saat dan terlalu lelah dengan kenangan itu. Menutup matanya ia bisa membayangkan kemungkinan dalam menjelajahinya. Dunia kemungkinan terbuka di hadapannya.

Pikiran mengganggu Granger memenuhi pikirannya, mengejar kegelapan selama beberapa saat. Dia belum merasakan cahaya ini untuk waktu yang lama. Dia pasti tidak akan mengakuinya pada siapa pun, apalagi dirinya sendiri, betapa dia membutuhkan ini sekarang - sebuah pengimbang untuk hal lain.

Memeriksa arlojinya, dia harus pergi ke kelas ramuan. Itu adalah salah satu dari sedikit kelas yang harus dia hadiri. Dia mengabaikan ajaran Snape untuk protes jika tidak ada yang lain. Snape menutupinya.

Granger akan ada di sana. Tegang, bingung dan berperang. Draco menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lagi.


	13. Chapter 13

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 13**

Hermione dibuat bingung saat dia berada di kelas ramuan. Dia bisa merasakan Malfoy mengikutinya, dengan menjaga jaraknya. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang harus dipercaya. Nott tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Malfoy telah memberinya ramuan; dia baru saja menyiratkan itu.

Entah bagaimana, dia baru saja masuk untuk mempercayai Nott dan itu mungkin sebuah kesalahan. Malfoy telah memperingatkannya, tapi dia akan bodoh menerima kata dari satu ular di atas ular yang lain. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai mereka berdua. Gagasan tentang Malfoy memberinya ramuan duduk di benaknya. Mula-mula, reaksinya hanyalah kemarahan murni. Berani-beraninya Malfoy menidurinya seperti itu? Dan kemudian dia menyangkalnya. Dan kenapa dia? Kenapa Draco Malfoy memberinya ramuan cinta? Malfoy jelas percaya bahwa dia bisa memilikinya tanpa ramuan itu. Mungkin dia juga mempercayainya - Malfoy terkenal karena mendapatkan gadis yang dia inginkan.

Dia bisa merasakan mata Malfoy menatapnya. Malfoy biasa mengabaikannya, terlihat kesal jika dirinya menangkap matanya, yang sebenarnya dia coba tidak lakukan. Tapi kemudian seluruh urusan Nott ini. Dia tersenyum saat Nott duduk di sampingnya. Bisakah dia benar-benar mempercayainya? Nott balas tersenyum.

Harry dan Ron sedang duduk dengan rekan masing-masing di sisi lain kelas. Dia menangkap mata Harry sejenak, tapi Ron sama sekali mengabaikannya, bibirnya ditarik seperti dompet ketat.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus kita coba," kata Nott dan membuka selembar perkamen yang terlihat seperti robekan dari sebuah buku. Sambil mengatasi kekhawatirannya bahwa Nott merusak sebuah buku, dia melihat apa yang Nott maksud. Batu Bulan, dikenal karena mampu menciptakan perubahan seperti keadaan gelisah. "Aku pikir ini akan membantu, mungkin membuka alam bawah sadar sedikit lebih banyak."

Hermione mengunyah bibirnya. "Kita bisa mencobanya." Dia benar-benar melihat Harry memperingatkannya lewat matanya. Dia bahkan bisa melihat bibirnya bergerak. Jika Nott sedang bermain, dia tidak berpikir Nott akan menyakitinya, dan dia tidak bisa menarik semuanya kembali sekarang. Ini adalah bagian dari eksperimen dan ini benar-benar bekerja. "Kita butuh beberapa bahan untuk mengakses properti batu ini."

"Itu pasti bekerja," katanya.

Mereka duduk dan mendengarkan Slughorn, yang sepertinya ingin berpidato di setiap kelas, tapi dia tidak bisa mencegah pikirannya mengembara. Tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan untuk menjaga agar hidupnya tetap sederhana, hal-hal menjadi rumit.

Begitu Slughorn menyelesaikan pidatonya, mereka dibebaskan untuk melanjutkan proyek mereka. Dia dan Nott saling berpaling dan berbicara tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan dan kapan. Nott menyarankan untuk menyeduh ramuannya hari ini, yang berarti mereka harus mencobanya besok.

"Kita akan menyeduh sekarang, lalu kembali besok dan melakukan percobaan." Hermione akan catatannya untuk malam ini. Dunia penyihir tidak terlalu ketat dalam catatan ilmiah dan bahkan para profesornya menganggap usahanya terlalu berlebihan, tapi dunia muggle jauh lebih bertele-tele pada hal-hal seperti itu, karena itu bermanfaat. "Aku akan dapatkan bahan-bahannya."

Sambil menuju ke tempat penyimpanan, dia masuk ke ruangan kecil dan mencari-cari di dinding, di mana bahan-bahan disimpan dari lantai ke langit-langit. Meraih beberapa botol yang dia butuhkan, dia mengambil beberapa isinya.

Suara yang sepi mendekat karena berada di kelas yang berdampingan dan dia tahu seseorang ada di sana bersamanya. Dia tahu siapa orang itu, bahkan tanpa melihatnya. Entah bagaimana dia hanya tahu. Sambil berdiri, dia menoleh kearahnya. Malfoy tidak mengatakan apapun dan juga tidak mencari bahan. Mungkin dia menunggunya pergi.

Matanya menariknya masuk dan Hermione mencoba melewatinya. Lemari itu sebenarnya tidak cukup besar agar bisa dioperasikan dengan nyaman untuk dua orang. Terakhir kali mereka berada di sini, Malfoy telah memperingatkannya bahwa dia tidak bisa mempercayainya, salah satu dari mereka. Well, dia tidak melakukannya.

Dia membutuhkan satu bahan lagi yang tidak dapat dia temukan, tapi dia bisa kembali lagi nanti. Dia mulai bergerak melewatinya, tapi dengan lembut Malfoy meletakkan tangannya di jalannya. Malfoy tidak membiarkannya pergi. Mata Hermione menoleh ke arahnya untuk mencari tahu apa maksudnya, tapi Malfoy tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.

Tanpa memindahkan lengannya, Malfoy perlahan mendekat, menghadapnya saat dia berdiri di sana dengan punggungnya menghadap rak. Apa yang Malfoy inginkan, pikirannya menjerit.

Saat Malfoy melangkah mendekat, dia bisa merasakan rambut di bagian belakang lehernya terangkat. Tinggi badan Malfoy membuatnya merasa kecil. Tangannya yang lain berhenti di sisi lain tubuhnya, menjebaknya, dan tidak ada apapun di antara keduanya selain nampan bahan yang dipegangnya di dadanya. Mereka tidak bersentuhan, tapi sangat dekat. Dia bisa merasakan napas Malfoy di rambutnya dan baunya memenuhi lubang hidungnya dan panas tubuhnya hanya beberapa inci jauhnya. Hermione tahu aroma tubuhnya; Hermione tahu moment ini dan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Apa yang bisa terjadi setelahnya. Tak satu pun dari mereka berada di bawah paksaan ramuan cinta sekarang, setidaknya dia tidak. Sebuah lonjakan kekhawatiran bahwa Malfoy dipengaruhi ramuan terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Hermione tahu bagaimana rasanya jika dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuhnya. Malfoy akan bersikap tegas dan hangat, bibirnya lembut dan menjanjikan semacam hal-hal jahat. Segala sesuatu di tubuhnya menegang, terasa sakit untuk disentuh, dirasakan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya sangat ingin bersandar padanya, merasakannya di sekujur tubuhnya, mencicipinya lagi. Untungnya, nampan kecil membuat mereka terpisah.

Lalu Malfoy menarik diri. Tangan yang menghalangi jalannya diangkat dan memberinya jalan untuk melarikan diri, yang segera dia ambil. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Melihat ke belakang kearah Malfoy, matanya tampak gelap dan tak berekspresi, memperhatikannya. Malfoy tidak memberi secuil pun jawaban dari maksudnya melakukan hal itu. Hermione tidak mengerti.

Sambil berbalik, Hermione berjalan kembali ke mejanya dan meletakkan nampan itu dengan tangan gemetar. Dia merasakan segalanya, arus udara yang melintas di bibirnya. Menutup matanya, dia mencoba mencengkeramnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nott.

"Yeah," katanya. "Sedikit lelah."

Malfoy bergabung dengan Susan Bones di meja mereka, sekali lagi tidak memberitahu apapun maksudnya. Apa yang Malfoy lakukan? Dia jelas tidak berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan cinta; dia tidak akan menarik diri. Apa Malfoy bermain-main dengannya? Apa Malfoy menginginkannya? Gagasan itu terasa seperti bayangan di kepalanya, dan hal itu bertentangan dengan logika dalam benaknya. Bagian yang kurang logis darinya lebih siap untuk menerimanya - menjadi hal yang paling alami di dunia.

Hermione memutuskan bahwa dia perlu mengalihkan perhatiannya, jadi dia memusatkan perhatian untuk menyeduh ramuan berdasarkan batu bulan. Panas mereda melalui tubuhnya dan dia yakin dia menyala merah. Dia menggali kembali interaksi mereka, mencoba melihat apakah dia bisa mendapatkan wawasan apa pun. Tapi kemudian kelas ramuan selesai. Saat dia mendongak, Malfoy pergi.

Dia dan Nott membuat rencana untuk besok saat Hermione mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia masih sangat terganggu dan bingung.

Ada beberapa jam sebelum makan malam dan Hermione tidak ingin kembali ke ruang rekreasi, Harry pasti akan mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi - sesuatu yang Harmione tidak bisa mulai jelaskan.

Dia berharap bisa berbicara dengan seseorang, tapi ini tentu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dia diskusikan dengan Harry dan Ron - dia tidak bisa mendiskusikan waktunya hari ini dengan mereka.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Dia ingin berjalan ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan menghadapi Malfoy, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dia mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Ada pikiran yang saling bertentangan di dalam dirinya sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka sendirian di sebuah ruangan bersama.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hermione?" Suara lembut Cho memotong kebingungannya. Hermione menemukan dirinya berada di salah satu bangku di sepanjang lorong di lantai dua.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat sedikit bermasalah." Cho benar-benar sangat tanggap.

"Masalah anak laki-laki," Hermione mengaku.

"Oh itu, dan apa masalahnya?"

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya." Dia sangat ingin bicara dengan Cho, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa. Tapi tidak ada orang lain. "Malfoy," katanya sambil menahan napas. Menilai apa yang telah terjadi, belum lama ini, dia mengalami masalah dengan Malfoy.

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan?"

Hermione tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Dia hanya aneh."

"Malfoy bermain game dengan perempuan, dia selalu melakukannya - bermain-main dengan mereka, ada sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Terdengar samar-samar akrab."

"Tapi tampaknya ketertarikan Malfoy sangat singkat. Dia akan langsung melupakan ketertarikannya."

Hermione mengambil apa yang Cho katakan, tahu bahwa Malfoy bermain di asrama lain, tapi menjauh dari Gryffindor, kalau tidak gadis-gadis Gryffindor cukup diam untuk mengotak-atiknya.

"Kau tahu lebih dari siapa pun tentang dia," kata Cho dan berdiri.

"Aku?" Hermione berkata pelan.

"Lupakan saja," kata Cho, bangkit dan membersihkan bagian belakang roknya. "Dalam seratus tahun, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah itu matra yang Cho pakai saat berhubungan dengan anak laki-laki. Hermione mempertimbangkan konsepnya. Dalam seratus tahun ini tidak akan menjadi masalah sama sekali. Tidak seperti akan ada sesuatu di antara mereka, tentu bukan sesuatu yang akan bertahan selama seratus tahun. Malfoy mempermainkannya. Mungkin Malfoy bisa merasakan kebingungannya dan mengasah kelemahannya. Malfoy selalu mengeksploitasi kelemahan.


	14. Chapter 14

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 14**

Nott duduk di ruang rekreasi, bosan. Dia melihat ke arah Draco masuk dan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya, terlihat kesal seperti yang dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Nott tersenyum. Draco begitu terbungkus Granger tapi dia tidak bisa melihat itu. Kemungkinan itu tak ada habisnya.

Dengan memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Nott menyadari sudah waktunya bertemu dengan Granger, untuk melanjutkan eksperimen mereka. Tentu saja salah satu kemungkinannya adalah untuk mencuri Granger, yang mungkin hanya dedikasi lebih dari yang dipersiapkannya. Jika ada orang yang pantas dikacaukan, itu adalah Draco. Granger hanya mengalami nasib sial karena terjebak dalam hal ini. Tapi reaksi Draco itulah akar masalahnya.

Nott tidak tahu persis apa yang sedang dilakukan Draco, tapi dia cukup tahu bahwa tindakannya itu akan merusak. Dan Nott cukup menyukai Granger sehingga dia tidak ingin melihat Granger terseret dalam hal itu.

Saat memasuki ruang kelas ramuan, dia melihat Granger di dalam ruangan yang kosong.

"Aku pikir ramuannya sudah siap," katanya sambil mengaduk ramuan yang telah dibuat sejak kemarin.

"Bagus, ayo kita coba." Nott meraup beberapa dengan botol. "Selamat mencoba!"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Nott butuh waktu lama untuk mengambil stok. "Tidak ada."

"Bagus, ayo kita coba." Granger meraih botol itu dan mengulangi kembali tindakannya. "Siap? Baiklah, kau mencoba untuk merasakan aku terlebih dahulu."

Mereka duduk di bangku satu sama lain dan Granger mengangkat jarum dan menempelkannya ke ibu jarinya.

Rasa sakit membanjiri pikiran Nott, lebih buruk dari yang dia bayangkan. Pada kenyataannya, dia melihat seseorang menjerit, dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Ada yang tidak beres. Setiap bagian syaraf terbakar dengan rasa sakit dan dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Rasanya tak berujung, sampai akhirnya gelombang pendingin menyapu pembuluh darahnya, memadamkan rasa sakit dan panasnya.

Nott langsung tertidur.

Hermione sedang duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Nott di sayap rumah sakit. Dia akhirnya berhenti menangis. Itu adalah salah satu adegan paling mengerikan yang pernah dia lihat. Well, mungkin di lima besar, tapi masih sangat mengerikan. Nott sangat menderita; dia telah menggeliat-geliat di atas lantai dan Hermione tidak berdaya mencoba menghentikannya.

Dia mulai mengangkatnya saat Slughorn datang dan membantunya memindahkan Nott ke rumah sakit, di mana Madam Pomfrey berhasil menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Ramuan itu telah salah - secara drastis salah. Hermione memikirkan setiap langkah, tapi tidak dapat melihat apapun yang bisa menghasilkan hasil seperti ini.

Nott siuman.

"Aku sangat menyesal," katanya sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan meraih tangan Nott. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, itu benar-benar buruk."

Nott tersenyum rapat. "Aku rasa aku tahu persis apa yang salah," katanya. "Aku menduga ada seseorang berambut pirang tertentu yang mengacaukan ramuannya."

Mata Hermione berkelebat mengenai kejadian saat itu, yang pada awalnya dia sangkal, tapi Malfoy telah berada di sana, mengalihkan perhatiannya - benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan sepanjang waktu Malfoy merusak ramuannya. "Bajingan itu!"

Lalu dia memikirkannya lagi. Tentunya itu tidak mungkin. "Kau adalah temannya, dia tidak akan melakukan ini padamu."

Nott mendengus. "Kau jelas tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. Ini adalah lelucon praktis dalam pikirannya, balas dendam untukku karena telah mengatakan-" dan Nott tiba-tiba berhenti, menyadari bahwa dia telah mengatakan terlalu banyak.

"Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas ramuan cinta," Hermione berkata dengan tajam. Dia masih belum melupakannya. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku memberitahumu?"

"Pertama-tama, apakah itu benar?"

"Tidak," Nott mengakui. "Itu adalah ulah tahun ketiga Ravenclaw yang telah ditantang oleh teman-temannya. Draco tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu. "

Hermione mencoba mengolah dua bit berita pada saat bersamaan. Draco tidak melakukannya, dan kemudian ada anak bodoh yang memainkan lelucon praktis, yang baginya, dan untuk Draco (mungkin), memiliki beberapa konsekuensi nyata. Hermione mengumpat. Lalu berita yang ketiga, Nott dengan terang-terangan membohonginya. Dia merasakan tusukan kekecewaan, yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan. Dari semua hal yang terjadi, kecewa karena Nott, seorang Slytherin, telah curang dalam berurusan dengannya yang mungkin belum dewasa dan mudah tertipu. "Kenapa?"

"Sudah aku katakan, itu adalah sebuah tantangan."

Hermione bingung sejenak. "Tidak, kenapa kau mengatakan Draco lah yang melakukannya."

Nott terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau seharusnya tidak main-main dengannya. Aku berharap kau akan memunggunginya dan tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada masa depan untukmu dan dia, kau tahu itu. Dan kalian berdua masih terjebak dalam hal palsu ini. Kau harus melupakannya. "

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak tahu harus percaya apa lagi. Satu hal yang dia tahu pasti Draco telah menyakiti Nott, dengan sengaja. Itu tercela. Tapi kemudian dia juga tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Nott. Betapa sialnya dia terlibat dengan anak-anak Slytherin ini - semuanya bergeser seperti pasir bersama mereka. Kau tidak bisa mempercayai apapun yang mereka katakan. Satu-satunya fakta adalah bahwa Nott terluka dan dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri, bukan? Hermione mulai mempertanyakan semuanya.

Keluar dari rumah sakit dia akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Jika Nott melakukan ini pada dirinya sendiri, maka persekutuan kecil mereka sudah berakhir, dan dia tidak peduli jika proyek mereka gagal.

"Biarkan aku masuk," Dia menyuruh tahun pertama Slytherin, yang terlihat seperti akan berdebat dengannya sampai dia memberinya pelototan, yang membuat anak itu kencing dan melakukan apa yang dia katakan.

Berjalan melewati ruang rekreasi, dia mengabaikan tatapan tersinggung dan mengingat dengan tepat ke mana dia harus pergi. Dia dengan paksa membuka pintu kamar Draco tanpa mengetuk. Itu pada dasarnya bisa menjadi bumerang, tapi itu adalah pesan yang penting. Untungnya, Draco tidak telanjang, atau membutuhkan privasi. Dia akan merasa malu jika itu terjadi, tapi ternyata tidak; Draco terbaring di tempat tidur dengan lengan menopang kepalanya - berpakaian lengkap dengan celana hitam dan kemeja putih.

"Sedikit bertingkah, Granger," katanya dengan tenang, dan terpotong.

"Kenapa?" dia menuntut.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau mengacaukan ramuannya dan sekarang Nott ada di sayap rumah sakit."

Draco menggelengkan kepala dan memandangnya. "Mungkin itu hanya kau yang mengacaukan ramuannya."

"Aku tidak mengacaukan ramuannya."

"Well, tentu saja kau yang melakukannya, dan sekarang kau sedang mencari kambing hitam untuk disalahkan. Gryffindor berdarah - selalu mencari seseorang untuk disalahkan."

"Kau bajingan."

"Dan kau di sini untuk apa - melawanku?"

Melihat ke bawah, Hermione menyadari bahwa dia memegang tongkatnya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar telah melakukan itu. Dia tentu saja tidak ingin ini berubah menjadi duel, walaupun, dengan mengatakan itu, dia benar-benar ingin menyakitinya. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu sepenuhnya apa yang dia inginkan, atau bagaimana dia menginginkan ini. Dia pastinya tidak seperti Malfoy, ingin menimbulkan rasa sakit pada orang-orang yang membuatnya kesal. "Nott-" dia memulai.

"Jangan letakkan ini di tengah Nott dan aku, itu adalah sesuatu yang telah terjadi sejak sebelum kita semua datang ke Hogwarts." Mungkin dia benar. Untuk siapa dia menilai bagaimana anak-anak Slytherin saling berhadapan? Nott tentu tidak membutuhkannya untuk menjadi pemenang.

"Itu tindakan yang buruk sekali."

"Menggangguku adalah tindakan yang buruk sekali."

Draco dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat tidur dan dia meraih tongkatnya sedikit lebih erat. Draco sepertinya memperhatikan tindakannya dan dia perlahan melangkah sedikit lebih dekat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Granger?"

Hermione memikirkan pilihannya. Memulai pertarungan yang sebenarnya hanyalah kegilaan. Dia bisa melibatkan sesuatu yang benar-benar dia benci - ceramah.

"Ayo, lakukan," desaknya.

Dia mendekat dan Hermione meletakkan tongkat sihirnya ke dadanya. "Dia benar-benar terluka."

"Tidak, tidak, itu benar-benar dangkal dan kau tahu itu."

"Dia temanmu."

"Apakah dia?"

Hermione sama sekali tidak cukup tahu tentang politik Slytherin. Jika memang begitulah adanya, maka itu benar-benar menyedihkan.

Oke, dia terlalu dekat untuk kenyamanan. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? "Apa yang kau inginkan?" katanya, suaranya terdengar bernada tinggi dan nyaring. Dia bisa merasakan panas yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Inilah yang telah Malfoy lakukan sebelumnya, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan dia melakukannya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak merindukannya?" tanyanya, sepertinya terganggu, melihat ke bawah ke tubuhnya. Setiap bagian Hermione menegang dan dia yakin wajahnya merah padam.

"Merindukan apa?"

Pandangan Draco kembali kepadanya dan dia menyipitkan matanya seperti dia mencelanya karena menjadi pengecut, karena tidak mengakui bahwa dia tahu persis apa yang Draco bicarakan. Apakah dia merindukannya? Hermione tidak tahu. Dia masih terlalu bingung karena hal itu terjadi sejak awal. Dan dia tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan itu. Itu menyusup ke benaknya setiap kali dia membiarkannya.

Draco begitu dekat sekarang. Dia bergerak dan Hermione merasakan tangannya di bagian dalam pahanya, perlahan bergerak naik. "Aku terus memikirkannya," katanya. Suaranya serak di telinga Hermione saat dia berbicara pelan.

Hermione tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia merasa sangat panik, dan panas, membakar bagian dalamnya. Tidak, tidak, tidak, katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Terutama karena hal itu sama sekali tidak wajar. Malfoy tidak seharusnya menginginkannya seperti itu, dengan cara apa pun, dan jika dia jatuh maka hanya membuat keadaan jadi lebih sulit, karena dia bisa mengingat setiap sentuhan.

Hermione bisa merasakan napasnya di pipinya, perlahan bergerak ke bibirnya. Bagian otaknya bernyanyi dengan sukacita, dan ada pula yang panik seperti dia tenggelam, tapi dia hanya ingin merasakannya lagi - berikan ciuman itu dan lupakan yang lainnya.

Peringatan Nott muncul dari otaknya, lalu Harry. Ini adalah hal terburuk yang bisa dia lakukan. Draco mempermainkannya. Sementara itu, jari-jarinya terasa gatal untuk menyentuh, mencari-cari perutnya, merasakan embusan hangat ke jari-jarinya.

"Tidak!" katanya dan mendorong Draco menjauh, yang tubuhnya hampir tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya sendiri menjerit minta oksigen, menjerit karena disentuh, tapi sebanyak yang Hermione mau, dia mengundang bencana - dengan segala cara.

Draco hanya berdiri di sana, hanya beberapa sentimeter lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Masih ada bagian kuat di otak Hermione yang ingin melemparkan dirinya ke arahnya, mengalami semua hal yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya, merasakan ketundukan, hukuman, dan pengkhianatan. "Tidak bisa," akhirnya dia berkata.

"Tidak bisakah kita?"

"Kau tahu tidak bisa," katanya sambil bergerak menjauh, meluncur ke samping menuju pintu. Dia menyelinap ke luar pintu, merasa malu betapa siap tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Itu masalahnya dengan Draco, bagian paling analitis dari otaknya, Draco membuatnya mengkhianati diri sendiri. Draco melakukannya sangat sedikit dan dia benar-benar berantakan. Dia masih bisa merasakan telapak tangannya di pahanya, bergerak ke arah panas murni yang melelehkan isi perutnya. Menutup matanya dengan kencang, dia berlari melewati kastil untuk bersembunyi di kamar asramanya, membenci kalau Draco bisa melakukan ini padanya.


	15. Chapter 15

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 15**

Hermione merasakan tatapan Draco padanya di mana pun dia berada. Kapan pun dia berbalik di kelas, Draco ada di sana, atau saat dia melihat ke Aula Besar, Draco akan ada di sana juga. Bahkan saat dia tidak berbalik, dia merasa sedang diawasi, dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya tentang hal itu.

Ini tentu bukan karena ramuan, atau beberapa hal memabukkan dari itu. Ini benar-benar baru dan ini nyata, dan Hermione tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengannya. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara.

Dia masih merasa tidak enak dengan Nott, yang telah dibebaskan dari sayap rumah sakit tanpa efek samping yang jelas. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apakah kejadian seperti itu normal di antara anak-anak Slytherin dan dia sama sekali tidak mempercayainya.

Semua itu merayap ke dalam pikirannya dan meraihnya. Dia merasa terputus, seperti dia tidak benar-benar terlibat dengan dunia di sekitarnya. Waktu tampak seperti konsep abstrak saat ini, dia melihat ke atas dan terkejut melihat jam berapa sekarang, sama seperti saat ini ketika seseorang telah menyenggolnya saat dia duduk di ruang rekreasi dan bertanya apakah dia akan datang untuk makan malam. Dia tidak tahu dan dia tidak terlalu lapar, tapi dia tetap turun.

Hermione tahu Draco ada di sana saat dia masuk ke Aula Besar, dia merasa kebingungan dan kehangatan membungkusnya dan dia merasa semua orang di ruangan itu mengawasinya.

Dia menggigit beberapa buah, berusaha setengah hati untuk mengikuti percakapan, mencoba menyembunyikan betapa dia benar-benar terganggu. Dia harus memikirkan ini, tapi sepertinya pikirannya tidak bisa bekerja.

Lalu dia mendongak lagi dan dia berada di perpustakaan, memiliki kenangan samar bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sana. Dia hanya ingin menjauh dari semua orang, sendirian, bukan berarti dia benar-benar bisa berkonsentrasi pada esai yang sedang ditulisnya, harus membaca ulang kalimat yang telah dia tulis berulang kali, perlahan maju dengan menambahkan kalimat lain.

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya dan dia mendongak ke atas, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dia melihatnya di sana, berdiri tepat di tepi rak buku.

"Hei," katanya, suaranya terdengar di perpustakaan yang sunyi.

Hermione bangkit dari kursinya. Ada sesuatu dalam pikirannya yang membunyikan alarm, menyuruhnya keluar dari sana, karena Draco baru saja mencarinya. Dia berjalan menuju meja yang Hermione gunakan, yang selalu dia gunakan; dia mungkin juga menuliskan namanya di atasnya.

"Malfoy," katanya dengan waspada. "Ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

Dia berhenti di sisi lain meja, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dengan jari-jarinya di atas meja, menahan berat badannya. Dia tampak seperti biasanya, mata abu-abu memperhatikannya. Senyum kecil menunjukkan sedikit giginya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Bagaimana proyeknya?" katanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Tentu Nott sedikit lebih waspada. Kami harus membuang ramuan dan memulainya lagi dari awal, di tempat yang lebih aman."

"Jangan lupa siapa Nott itu."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan: Jangan lupa siapa Nott -siapa ayahnya?"

Hermione merasa gundukan bulu menaiki kulitnya. Ayah Nott adalah Pelahap Maut, semua orang tahu itu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Draco memberitahunya. Apakah Draco tahu sesuatu tentang niat Nott yang tidak dia tahu? Apakah dia harus waspada berada di sekitar Nott? "Kenapa kau memberitahuku ini?"

Draco mengangkat bahu dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah Draco sengaja bersikap penuh teka-teki. "Aku hanya mengingatkan jangan menganggap pertemanan akan berarti apa-apa setelah semua."

"Mungkin pertemanan memang berarti segalanya."

"Disampaikan layaknya Gryffindor sejati. Ingat saja tidak semua orang seperti itu."

"Hanya karena kau menusuk teman-temanmu dari belakang," dia memulai, menyilangkan lengannya di depannya.

"Orang melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

Dia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Apakah Malfoy baru saja datang untuk memanasinya melawan Nott? Well, dia bosan dengan game ini.

Draco perlahan berjalan mengelilingi meja dan Hermione harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergeser dari tempat dia berdiri. Dia tidak akan menjadi pengecut dan lari, meskipun dia tahu Draco mencoba untuk mengintimidasinya atau memiliki niat yang sebenarnya untuk mendekatinya. Dia memelototinya saat Draco mendekat. Dia harus berlari, sesuatu dalam pikirannya memberitahunya, tapi dia berdiri tegak, jantungnya berdetak seperti orang gila.

Tangan Draco menyentuh leher dan bahunya, cukup lamban sehingga dia melihatnya datang dan bisa bereaksi jika dia mau, tapi rupanya dia tidak mampu. Tangannya yang hangat membelai sepanjang lehernya saat Hermione mengamatinya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan pegangan pada niatnya.

Di sinilah dia, membiarkan Draco meletakkan tangannya di lehernya, tepat setelah anak itu memperingatkannya agar menjauhi orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Death Eater - dia pasti sudah gila. Draco menariknya masuk, untuk sebuah ciuman, dan itu terlalu cepat untuknya bereaksi. Kelembutan bibirnya mengambil alih seluruh pikirannya dan Hermione tidak mampu melawan, meleleh ke dalam ciuman. Pada titik tertentu, dia mungkin akan merasa malu dengan betapa sedikit perlawanan yang dia lakukan, tapi saat ini, dia tertawan bibir lembut dan lidahnya, membelai lembut bibir bawahnya.

Tubuhnya menempel dengan miliknya dan Hermione merasakan panasnya, panas mengalir ke perutnya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan ciuman itu. Dia sangat menginginkan Draco.

Tangan Draco sekarang memeluknya erat-erat. Dia harus bernapas, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Berbulan-bulan frustrasi sepertinya dilepaskan, mencari pengakuan dan absolusi.

Dadanya mendorong milik Draco dan Draco menekannya ke rak buku, tapi dia masih ingin Draco mendekat, mendekati panas yang menyala di dalam dirinya. Dengan sendirinya, kakinya tampak menyelimuti Draco, menariknya ke arahnya dan dia bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya Draco.

Mulut Draco mengarah ke lehernya dan dia hanya bisa merasakan dan menarik napas yang compang-camping, melengkungkan tubuhnya ke Draco.

"Tidak di sini," kata Draco, memperlambat penjelajahannya. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan mereka dan Hermione ingin menjerit, bahkan saat kata-katanya tersumbat. Mereka berada di tempat umum dan siapa pun bisa datang dari tikungan kapanpun, termasuk Madam Pince, dan Hermione akan merasa malu jika tertangkap olehnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Draco meraih tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia kembali menengok ke mejanya, di mana semua barangnya berada. "Biarkan saja," kata Draco.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ke bagian kastil yang lebih terpencil, di mana Draco membuka pintu yang mengarah ke sebuah ruangan kecil. Tidak ada yang bisa menemukan mereka di sana dan Draco menutup pintu di sampingnya, mengarahkan tongkatnya di salah satu rak, dan mengirimkan cahaya yang menyebar ke ruangan kecil itu.

Mata Draco tampak seperti kolam gelap yang dalam dan Hermione tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka, sampai Draco meraihnya, menariknya lagi dan Hermione meleleh lagi ke pelukannya. Bibirnya menyusuri tulang pipinya sambil merasakan kulitnya yang hangat dan lembut di lehernya.

Tidak dapat disangkal bahwa dia menginginkan Draco, dengan setiap serat kehadiraannya. Jika ini semacam jebakan dan Draco menginginkannya membayar untuk ini, maka dia akan membayarnya, tapi dia sudah terbakar.

Seperti sebelumnya, tangan Draco menempuh pahanya, di bawah roknya, meraih celana dalamnya yang basah kuyup. Jari-jarinya menyentuh lipatannya yang basah dan dia mendekatkan diri, masih melawan napasnya yang compang-camping, berharap dia tidak membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Jika ini adalah sebuah lelucon maka Draco juga kena, karena dia sudah keras; Hermione melarikan tangannya ke panjangnya yang padat.

Diam-diam dia memintanya untuk mendatanginya dan Draco membuka sabuknya, melepaskan dirinya sendiri. Hermione ingin menjelajah dan menyentuh, tapi kemaluan Draco terlalu besar; dia tidak tahan lagi. Menjelajah harus menunggu; dia akan meledak di bawah kemaluan itu.

Merenggutnya ke pelukannya, Draco mengangkatnya dan menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua pahanya dan menekannya, membuat Hermione mendesah akan sensasi yang kuat. Dia membungkuk ke arahnya dan mengagumi kepenuhan, benar-benar kenikmatan memilikinya di dalam dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak ingin bergerak, hanya berada di sana, membungkusnya sepenuhnya. Mereka cocok bersama dengan baik. Tapi Draco memutar pinggulnya, membuatnya berteriak dengan rasa menusuk yang dia sebabkan. Dia benar-benar terjebak olehnya, tidak dapat bergerak, kakinya menarik Draco mendekat, menekannya ke arahnya.

Dia sudah datang, dia baru saja bergerak, tapi dia tidak perlu melepaskannya begitu parah. Ketegangan ini sudah terlalu lama, dengan eksplosif menemukan jalan ke permukaan seperti lava yang tertahan.

Draco membungkuk padanya berulang-ulang, dan dia hanya bisa bertahan, bergerak dan membuka diri lebih jauh lagi. Dia mengerang melalui pembebasannya dengan gigi terkatup dan dia merasakan denyut nadinya masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Dan kemudian akhirnya puas. Draco masih berada di dalam dirinya dan dia tidak ingin bergerak, bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana dia bisa melepaskan dirinya dari jalinan ini. Ini terlalu sempurna, dia tidak mau berpisah - mereka cocok begitu baik, dan mereka tetap bertahan sampai Draco bertambah kuat lagi dan mulai bergerak, mendorongnya ke tepi lagi, dimana dia menyerah sesegera mungkin.

Draco menciumnya saat dia menarik keluar dari dirinya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Hermione merasa perlu membaca sesuatu dari wajahnya, tapi Draco tidak memberinya apa-apa. Melihat ke bawah, Draco menyelipkan bajunya dan mengangkat sabuknya, lalu menarik dagunya untuk ciuman lain.

Hermione ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa. Itu sangat indah, tapi ada yang tidak beres. Melihat ke atas, Draco menatap matanya, hampir seperti meminta maaf. Dia tetap seperti itu sejenak, lalu menarik diri. Hermione ingin menahannya di sana, tapi dia mundur darinya. Lalu dia melihat tongkat sihirnya di tangan Draco dan Hermione tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Sambil melangkah ke belakang, Draco meraih tongkatnya sendiri dari rak dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan kecil itu.

"Draco?" panggilnya, tapi Draco menutup pintunya, meninggalkannya di ruang yang gelap gulita. Hermione bergegas ke pintu, tapi terkunci. "Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Pintu terkunci rapat, jadi dia menggedornya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Draco tidak kembali. Hermione tidak percaya ini, dia berdiri ditempatnya, mencoba melihat di ruangan yang gelap, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada suara untuk didengar. Draco tidak kembali. Draco telah menguncinya di sini, berniat meninggalkannya di sini. Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang menemukannya? Dia akan mati di sini.

Air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya dan dia muntah lagi, untuk berapa lama dia tidak tahu. Itu tidak membantu, tidak ada yang datang. Berdiri dalam kegelapan, bibirnya terasa sakit, inti tubuhnya sakit dan air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Dia membungkus lengannya erat-erat di sekelilingnya dan hanya berdiri di sana, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lalu sesuatu terjadi. Seluruh kastil berguncang. Dia merasakan lantai bergoyang dan dia mendengar suara dari jauh. Sesuatu sedang terjadi dan dia langsung tahu bahwa kastil sedang diserang, dan Draco sudah tahu akan hal itu.


	16. Chapter 16

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 16**

Sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Ron merenung, menatap bahan kanopi tempat tidurnya, saat ada yang mengguncang kastil. Sesaat, terpikir olehnya itu hanyalah ulah anak-anak yang lebih muda, yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh di ruang rekreasi. Lalu Ron mendengar sesuatu seperti jeritan yang jauh dari luar jendela kecil kamar asramanya.

Orang-orang panik berlari melewati ruang rekreasi. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Dia bertanya pada anak lain, tapi anak itu tidak berhenti. "Kemana kau pergi?" Anak itu terus berlari dan kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tangan tergelincir ke bahunya, dia berbalik untuk melihat mata Lavender yang besar.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Lavender, takut mengambil alih suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ginny berlari menuruni tangga asrama anak perempuan. Guncangan lain menggoyangkan kastil.

"Kita diserang," kata Ginny.

Sebuah pekikan datang dari Lavender saat perempuan itu dengan menyakitkan meremas tangannya. Informasi itu coba dia serap. Dia selalu tahu serangan itu adalah sebuah kemungkinan, tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengira itu akan terjadi. Harry pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Di mana Harry?"

"Dia pergi dengan Dumbledore entah di mana."

"Jadi Dumbledore tidak ada di sini?"

"Tidak, begitupun Harry." Baik Harry maupun Dumbledore tidak ada di sini. Mereka kacau. Kastil ini praktis tidak bisa bertahan.

"Dimana Hermione?" Tanya Ron. "Apakah dia di atas?" Dia akan mengharapkan Hermione berada di sana, merencanakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia merasa benar-benar harus menggunakan perspektif Hermione saat ini, terutama karena mereka sendirian.

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah kembali, aku pikir dia pergi ke perpustakaan."

Ron menuju pintu. "Tinggallah di sini," katanya pada adiknya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Ginny, ini bukan waktunya berdebat."

"Tidak, ini waktunya untuk bertarung."

"Para profesor akan menyuruh kita tetap tinggal di sini."

"Dan bagaimana jika ada terlalu banyak penyerang? Haruskah kita duduk di sini, menunggu mereka datang untuk kita?"

Ron berhenti menatap adiknya, merasa tercengang karena berusaha melindunginya dan mempertahankan sekolahnya. Jika Fred dan George, itu masalah lain, tapi Ginny adalah adik kecilnya - bahkan dengan lengannya yang terlipat, menantangnya. Tidak mungkin dia bisa memaksanya tinggal. Sampah. Dia perlu menemukan Hermione. Bagaimana sih para Pelahap Maut itu bisa masuk?

"Aku akan mendapatkan Mione, tinggal di sini sampai aku kembali, oke?" Ginny masih menantangnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hadapi mereka sendirian? Jangan bodoh."

"Di antara kita berdua, kaulah yang cenderung bertindak bodoh."

Sambil menggerutu, Ron berbalik dan berlari keluar dari lubang potret. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat dengan Ginny sekarang. Mendorong pikirannya, dia bertemu dengan Neville yang panik di jalan.

"Pelahap Maut," kata Neville, membenarkan ketakutan Ron. "Aku melihat mereka datang melalui Aula Besar." Ron terus berlari. "Kemana kau pergi?"

Ron tidak punya waktu. Dia harus pergi dan dia berharap bisa tahu di mana Pelahap Maut itu. Dia mendengar kaca pecah, cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka mencemari Aula Besar.

Perpustakaan itu kosong saat Ron dengan panik berlari, hanya menemukan barang-barang Hermione saja. Tentu saja Hermione tidak akan tinggal diam, pikirnya. Hermione akan bereaksi saat mendengar serangan itu.

"Dia pergi dengan Mr. Malfoy," kata Madam Pince, dengan erat mencengkeram sebuah buku ke dadanya. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia meninggalkan barang-barangnya. Sangat tidak seperti dia."

Ron hanya menatap wanita yang ketakutan itu, tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar. Rasa takut yang dingin membasahi tulang punggungnya. Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah dan Hermione hanya menjadi bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Jika dia tahu apapun itu, dia tahu Malfoy mengetahui tentang serangan ini, bahkan jika anak itu tidak terlibat secara langsung. Dan Malfoy punya Hermione. Kenapa Hermione tidak melawan? Bajingan itu telah memainkannya sepanjang waktu dan sekarang dia mungkin terbaring mati di beberapa sudut di suatu tempat.

Ron berlari. Dia berlari menuju kebisingan, di mana pertempuran sengit sedang berlangsung. Kutukan terbang dan Ron melihat McGonnagal, menembaki kutukan ke arah orang-orang bertopeng. Pemandangan itu membuat Ron tercekat. Mereka benar-benar ada di sini, Pelahap Maut, dan McGonnagal memukul mereka kembali. Dia tidak pernah begitu bangga dengan wanita tua itu. Anthony Goldstein muncul di belakangnya, mendukungnya, menggunakan setiap kutukan yang Harry ajarkan pada mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ron berlari melewatinya, berlari sampai dia melihat Malfoy, keluar dari kastil, mengikuti salah satu Pelahap Maut. Malfoy terlihat muram, tapi pengkhianat selalu melakukannya. Ron menembakkan kutukan yang mengenai belakang punggung Malfoy, membuatnya jatuh.

"Dimana dia?" dia menderu.

Malfoy bangkit, menghalangi kutukan berikutnya yang Ron tujukan padanya. "Tidak di mana pun kau bisa menemukannya," katanya, masih tampak muram. Suara gemercing Bellatrix bisa terdengar di suatu tempat.

"Dasar kau bajingan," Ron meludah. "Kau menjual sekolahmu sendiri ke sekumpulan orang gila, kau penjahat, di mana Hermione?" Ron menembakkan kutukan lain, membuat semua kemarahannya masuk ke dalam dirinya. Malfoy baru saja berhasil membloknya. Malfoy balas menembak dan Ron merunduk, bukannya menghalanginya, bersiap dengan kutukan lain, yang menembak Malfoy tepat di dada. Tanda hangus telah menyebar di sisi kanan dadanya. Itu akan benar-benar menyakitkan dan Ron senang dengan itu, tapi dia mendapat pukulan dari arah kanannya dengan sesuatu yang kuat, menjatuhkannya ke samping. Dia melihat Snape lewat sebelum Ron menyerah dalam kegelapan total.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Ron untuk menyadari di mana dia berada dan hal itu tidak baik. Masih ada kepanikan dan orang-orang berlari, tapi goncangan pada kastil sepertinya sudah berhenti. Suara pecahan kaca terdengar di dekatnya, memenuhi telinganya. Hermione, pikir Ron. Dia dalam masalah dan Malfoy telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Bangun, Ron merasakan sakit di sisi tubuhnya. Dia memiliki tulang rusuk yang patah, mungkin dua, tapi dia tidak bisa memikirkan itu sekarang.

Orang-orang meringkuk di ruang rekreasi, ketakutan dalam pikiran mereka. "Sudah selesai?" salah satu tahun kedua bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ron jujur. "Tinggallah di sini dan jangan biarkan siapa pun yang mengetuk masuk, oke?" Siswa yang ketakutan itu mengangguk.

Dia berharap bisa meyakinkan mereka lebih banyak lagi, tapi dia harus naik ke lantai atas ke kamar Harry, di mana dia menggeledah semuanya sampai dia menemukan Peta Perampok. Langkah kaki melesat ke mana-mana melintasi peta. Baik Malfoy maupun Snape tidak terlihat di mana pun. Pengkhianat telah pergi. Ron merasa amarah mengonsumsi setiap bagian tubuhnya, tapi dia memaksa dirinya untuk terus mencari, merasakan putus asa mengganggu setiap saat, sampai dia melihatnya. Penanda Hermione benar-benar diam, di sebuah ruangan mungil yang dekat dengan perpustakaan. Ron merasakan perasaan lega membanjirinya. Setidaknya Hermione masih hidup. Pikirannya segera beralih ke Ginny, yang bisa dilihatnya di lantai bawah. Dia mengumpat, tahu bahwa Ginny akan turun untuk berkelahi, melihat dia berjalan-jalan di Aula Besar.

Menemukan Hermione yang terkunci, butuh beberapa saat untuk melewati mantra yang Malfoy berikan di atasnya. Tidak ada yang bisa didengar dari dalam, bahkan setelah dia memanggil namanya.

Hermione sedang duduk di lantai, matanya merah karena menangis dan Ron tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Meskipun dia merasa lega melihatnya masih hidup, dia masih marah padanya karena bermain-main dengan Malfoy sejak awal, dan sungguh, bagaimana dia bisa begitu bodoh membiarkan dirinya ditipu oleh Malfoy? Dia tidak mengatakan hal-hal ini dengan lantang.

"Di mana Harry?" dia bertanya.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Dia pergi dengan Dumbledore entah di mana."

"Apakah mereka masih di sini?" Dia tahu Hermione bertanya tentang Pelahap Maut.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Dan Malfoy?" dia bertanya.

"Dia pergi bersama mereka."

Bibir Hermione mengencang dengan pahit.

"Dia selalu menjadi salah satu dari mereka," kata Ron.

Hermione menunduk menatap lantai sebelum mulai melangkah pergi. Mereka berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Sepertinya semua orang sudah berhenti berlari, setidaknya. Neville sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk dan tampak sedih. "Dumbledore sudah meninggal," katanya.

"Apa?" Ron bertanya, tidak mempercayai telinganya. Dia tidak bisa memproses informasi itu. Dumbledore tidak bisa mati. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Dia di luar, di halaman."

Hermione terisak-isak, ketabahannya runtuh.

"Dan Harry?" Ron bertanya, suaranya meninggi ketakutan.

Neville mengangkat bahu dan Hermione menjentikkan peta dari tangannya, terbentang di lantai, menyeka air matanya sehingga dia bisa melihat. Ron berjongkok dan mencari. "Di sana," kata Hermione sambil menunjuk menara astronomi. "Dia hidup. Peta ini hanya menunjukkan orang-orang yang masih hidup."

Ron berlari begitu keras, paru-parunya terasa seperti robekan. Dia bisa mendengar Hermione dan Neville mengikutinya. Melesat ke menara astronomi, Ron tidak melihat apa-apa. "Dia tidak di sini."

"Peta mengatakan dia ada di sini," kata Hermione sambil memegangi peta di depannya. "Di sekitar sini."

Ron mulai meraba-raba, sampai ia merasakan bahan sutra jubah tembus pandang Harry. Sesuatu pasti salah. Harry tidak akan pernah bersembunyi di balik jubahnya seperti ini. Ron menarik jubahnya, melihat dengan ngeri pada tampilan Harry yang membeku. Mata Harry bergerak dan Hermione mencoba membebaskanya. Harry berusaha membuka rahangnya. "Dumbledore sudah meninggal," katanya, suaranya putus asa.

"Kami mendengarnya."

"Itu Snape," kata Harry dan mereka semua terdiam. "Snape membunuhnya, dan Malfoy yang membiarkan mereka masuk ke kastil."

"Bajingan itu," kata Neville. Neville tidak pernah menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu, tapi itu menggarisbawahi apa yang mereka semua rasakan.


	17. Chapter 17

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 17**

 **A/N: Alur cepat!**

Hermione mati rasa dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Semuanya berubah dan dia tidak bisa memahaminya. Hogwarts ditutup. Dia telah mengirim orang tuanya pergi untuk menjaga mereka tetap aman sementara dia tinggal di Grimmauld Place. Dia tidak bisa keluar sendirian; Dia terjebak di rumah itu dan merasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Dia terlihat seperti orang hilang setiap harinya.

Berita datang tentang para Pelahap Maut sesekali, tapi dia tidak mendengar kabar tentang Draco. Tidak ada yang pernah menyebutkan Draco, atau apa yang terjadi saat Draco menguncinya di ruangan kecil itu. Mereka semua mengira Draco telah menguncinya di sana untuk menjauhkannya dari pertempuran - menjaga agar dia tidak mengganggu rencananya. Seperti dia biasanya. Apa lagi yang bisa dia pikirkan? Ada jawaban lain yang berenang di sekitar pikiran sadarnya, tapi dia menolak untuk mengakuinya. Itu akan membuka satu lagi kekacauan yang akan menjalar.

Untungnya, tidak ada yang bertanya apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan Draco saat dia menguncinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan rasa malunya semakin dalam. Pada saat yang sama, dia merasa sangat bingung karena Draco melibatkan dirinya dengannya dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa. Kenapa itu adalah satu hal yang Draco pikirkan sebelum dia menghancurkan sekolah dan seluruh hidup mereka? Tidakkah dia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada menyiksanya?

Tapi kemudian Draco menguncinya. Malfoy yang sinis akan mengatakan padanya agar dia menyingkir dari jalannya, tapi Hermione tidak melihat itu di matanya saat Draco menguncinya di sana. Tidak ada sikap menyombongkan diri, tidak ada kemenangan, hanya menyesal. Draco telah melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan, tapi dia menduga Draco telah dipaksa melakukannya. Bukan pendapat yang bisa dibagikan dengan orang lain disini. Draco adalah salah satu musuh dan dia mengkhianati seluruh sekolah atas nama tuan dan pemimpinnya.

Sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara tentang Draco. Harry dan Ron tidak pernah menyebut-nyebutnya, sepertinya dia sudah mati untuk mereka.

Draco telah mengkhianati mereka. Sebagian besar orang yang dia kenal lebih baik mati daripada melakukan apa yang Draco lakukan. Dia pasti juga. Tapi Draco telah menyerah, atau melakukannya dengan sukarela untuk semua yang benar-benar dia ketahui.

Dia berharap tidak merasa bingung dan berkonflik. Faktanya cukup lurus. Dumbledore sudah meninggal, dan rupanya Draco telah berusaha membunuhnya. Draco akhirnya bertanggung jawab, bahkan jika dia tidak bisa melemparkan kutukan itu pada akhirnya. Hermione diam-diam lega - bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi untuk Draco. Dia juga tidak ingin Draco menanggungnya juga. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya, tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kalau begitu mungkin dia tidak merasakan apapun, mungkin dia bangga dengan prestasinya. Itulah yang dipikirkan orang lain.

Mereka kehilangan Grimmauld Place. Yaxley telah menemukan tempat itu dan itu salahnya. Mereka memiliki liontin sapi jahat, Umbridge, ada di sekitar lehernya dan benda itu jahat. Hermione bisa merasakannya saat dia menyentuhnya; Hal itu membuat marah, dendam, dan iri menyelimuti dirinya saat mereka duduk di dalam tenda yang menyedihkan itu.

Ron terluka dan bahkan lebih menderita. Mereka tersesat dan sendirian, dan liontin sialan itu tidak bisa dihancurkan. Semuanya seperti sia-sia belaka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah ini benar-benar akan menjadi akhir dari mereka. Voldemort akan menang. Dunia sihir akan kehilangan pertarungannya tanpa Harry dan hanya menyerah. Voldemort terlalu kuat dan Draco telah menerima ini sebagai fakta. Mungkin dia benar selama ini dan jalan itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup. Hermione tidak yakin itu layak dijalani di dunia seperti ini - meski sebenarnya bukan pilihan baginya saat ini karena dia adalah musuh umum nomor dua.

Dia merasa tersakiti karena kurangnya kepercayaan Draco terhadap Harry di dalam dirinya dan hal itu mendorongnya untuk membuktikan bahwa Draco salah. Itu adalah hal yang membuatnya terus berjalan, bahkan saat Ron meninggalkan mereka.

Dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dengan buku bodoh itu. Mungkin jika dia tumbuh dengan cerita-cerita itu, dia akan tahu apa yang dia cari. Kenapa Dumbledore memberikan buku itu padanya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menuliskan instruksi dalam sebuah surat, bukannya catatan samar seperti ini? Karena dia khawatir orang lain akan memecahkan kode itu, tapi Dumbledore terlalu samar dan dia tidak bisa memecahkan kode itu. Apa bedanya. Mereka semua pasti akan mati.

Para perampok mengejar mereka. Hermione berlari dengan semua yang dimilikinya, tapi mereka mulai dan dia tidak tahu ke mana mereka pergi. Dimana dibiarkan lari? Ini adalah akhir. Kemungkinan untuk melarikan diri berkurang setiap menitnya.

Menembakkan kutukan pada Harry untuk mengubah wajahnya, mungkin mereka bisa mengklaim dirinya sebagai orang yang acak. Itu akan menyakitkan seperti neraka, tapi itu satu-satunya cara yang tersisa. Jika Harry selamat, ada harapan. Mereka bisa melakukannya. Dan mereka benar-benar kehabisan pilihan, mereka tertangkap.

Hati Hermione berhenti saat melihat ke mana mereka membawanya. Salah satu perampok itu menyakiti pergelangan tangannya dan suka menggodanya, mengusap dirinya sendiri ke arahnya, hanya untuk menunjukkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya padanya, tapi itu bukan inti dari perhatiannya saat ini. Jika Draco masih hidup, dia mungkin tahu dalam waktu singkat.

Dia ingin menangis, tapi menolak membiarkan dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang ini senang melihatnya menangis dan karena alasan itu, dia menolak untuk menyerah.

Malfoy Manor berdiri di hadapannya. Jadi di sinilah Draco tinggal. Itu sangat besar dan aristokrat, lebih besar dan lebih mengancam daripada yang dia bayangkan dan itu menyoroti perbedaan di antara keduanya. Mereka benar-benar berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dan inilah yang dia mainkan.

Mereka dibawa ke sebuah aula besar, berbatu dan suram. Malfoy Manor sudah tua, perpaduan antara arsitektur abad pertengahan dan abad ke-17. Potret pirang menutupi dinding, menatapnya dengan jijik.

Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa memohon pada Draco dalam beberapa cara, tapi itu adalah Lucius Malfoy yang menyambutnya, diikuti oleh Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione merasa ketakutan menetes di tulang punggungnya. Tidak akan ada negosiasi dengan orang-orang ini - tidak ada belas kasihan. Mata Lucius bergerak mendekatinya dan dia tampak senang dengan cara yang menggambarkan kebencian total. Bellatrix mendorong tongkatnya dengan menyakitkan di bawah dagu Hermione, memaksanya mengangkat kepalanya. Jadi beginilah dia akan mati.

"Panggil Draco," Lucius memerintahkan peri yang bersembunyi di balik meja di sepanjang dinding.

Hati Hermione yang berdetak keras terasa seperti berhenti. Draco akan menjadi bagian dari kehancurannya. Mungkin ini selalu menjadi takdirnya. Draco pasti telah mempersiapkan ini sejak dia masuk Hogwarts. Ini benar-benar memberinya ukuran ketenangan. Jika dia akan mati, dia ingin Draco yang melakukannya - mengkhianatinya dengan cara yang paling menentukan. Ini memberikan sejumlah konsistensi, mungkin keadilan.

Itu terasa seperti mereka menunggu sangat lama. Bellatrix pindah ke Harry dan Ron, meludahi wajah Ron sebelum dia berpaling pada Harry, mencoba untuk memastikan apakah dia memang Harry. Mereka tidak memperhatikan saat Draco muncul, tapi Hermione melakukannya.

Tinggi dan langsing, rambut pirangnya rapi lebih pendek daripada saat terakhir kali melihatnya. Dia melihat ke seberang keributan di lorong, matanya menatapnya, menangkapnya sebentar, tapi dia tidak memberi apa-apa. Wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekspresi dan dingin.

Dia masih hidup. Di sana, hanya satu sisi dari situasi ini. Sudah lama sekali, Hermione tidak tahu.

"Ini dia," kata Lucius memecahkan saat itu. "Siapa ini? Apa ini Potter? Kau mengerti apa artinya ini bagi kita jika memang demikian. Semua akan dimaafkan. Perhatikan dengan seksama."

"Aku tidak yakin," Draco akhirnya berkata, setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya darinya. Dia tidak melihatnya lagi, mengabaikannya seperti dia bahkan tidak di sana.

"Kita harus yakin," kata Bellatrix. "Bagaimana dengan dia? Dia adalah teman mudblood Potter. Lihatlah dia."

Draco tidak melakukannya. "Yeah, mungkin," katanya.

Dan kemudian Bellatrix melihat pedang Gryffindor dan sukacita sadisnya berubah menjadi lengkingan. Dia memerintahkan anak-anak itu untuk dibawa pergi dan menjaga Hermione tetap di sana, menyerangnya dengan sebuah _crucio_ lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Ini dia. Inilah akhirnya.

Bellatrix terus memukulinya dengan kutukan _crucio_ yang menyakitkan. Hermione tidak bisa bernapas karena rasa sakit dan Bellatrix menuntut untuk mengetahui bagaimana mereka mendapatkan pedangnya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, rasa sakit itu terus berlanjut, tapi dia tahu Draco masih ada di sana, membiarkan ini terjadi. Mungkin memang begitulah caranya, pikirnya.

Bellatrix mengancam untuk memberikannya pada Greyback, tapi Hermione tidak peduli pada saat ini. Apakah itu benar-benar penting pada saat ini?

Dia bisa melihat sepatu Draco saat dia berdiri di bawah ruangan, hitam dan dipoles, tidak bergerak. Tidak bisakah ini berakhir? Dia ingin merasakan sesuatu selain rasa sakit, apalagi tidak merasakan apapun sama sekali, karena jika dia melakukannya, dia mungkin merasakan pengkhianatan yang seharusnya dia rasakan sekarang.

Hermione berbohong. Dia mungkin akan mati dalam beberapa saat, tapi dia masih akan mengganggunya untuk menggagalkan rencana mereka. Mungkin semakin lama dia terus melakukan ini, semakin banyak waktu Harry untuk melarikan diri, dan juga Ron - dia ingin mereka berdua hidup. Kematiannya harus memenuhi tujuan, jadi dia melawan rasa sakit itu, mencoba memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan padanya dengan membingungkan, membujuk dan salah menggambarkan, tapi sulit untuk berpikir jernih melalui rasa sakit itu.

Pelacur itu mengancam akan mensayatnya, seperti dia akan peduli saja. Bellatrix membunuhnya lebih baik daripada Greyback, tapi itu hanya masalah waktu. Hasil akhirnya akan sama. Dia perlu memikirkan sesuatu untuk mendorong jalang itu dari tepi saat waktunya tiba. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia harus hidup selama mungkin.


	18. Chapter 18

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 18**

Lucius tidak bisa mempercayai keberuntungannya saat Perampok yang sedang melintas tengah menyeret Potter melewati pintunya pagi telah berdoa untuk sebuah solusi, bukan karena dia mengharapkan hasil yang seperti ini, tapi ini adalah sebuah menarik napas tidak yakin apakah istri dan anak laki-lakinya tahu betapa gentingnya situasi mereka sebenarnya, tapi mereka pasti bodoh jika tidak menangkap ketegangan penangkapan Potter, reputasi mereka akan membaik, keluar dari zona bahaya, meredakan kemarahan Voldemort padanya.

Tapi kemudian dia ada di sana, pelacur jalang gila itu adalah saudara perempuan istrinya, Narcissa, yang keluarganya rusak karena kegilaan, dan sejak awal Draco lahir, Lucius telah berdoa agar sisi keluarganya lah yang lebih dominan di Draco daripada ibunya.

Draco lemah. Dia selalu begitu, tapi dia tidak gila - itu adalah menyesal Draco telah terseret ke dalam urusan Voldemort ini sampai pada tingkat tertentu, tapi kesalahan yang dibuat Lucius untuk Pangeran Kegelapan itu sangat disayangkan.

Hal-hal akan berubah akan mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan dia akan menavigasi keluarganya melalui masa-masa sulit dan berbahaya sangat penting, lebih dari Narcissa, tapi dia akan melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk bertanya-tanya apakah dia mampu mengorbankan Narcissa untuk menyelamatkan mampu melakukan selalu kartu untuk dimainkan, terutama karena ada sundal gila yang harus dihadapi - yang saat ini menyiksa mudblood dan menikmati itu setiap detiknya.

Jeritan gadis itu bergema di sakit itu indah tidak memperdagangkan itu, tapi dia bisa menghargai tubuh mudanya, meliuk dalam rasa kotor itu - terlalu pintar untuk kebaikan dan kesombongannya sendiri.

Draco tentu saja berpisah dengan gadis itu setelah kejadian malang dengan ramuan sangat marah saat tentang keturunan setengah darah dalam keluarganya sangat tak tertahankan.

Lucius telah meminta ramuan untuk mencegah efek samping dari bencana , gadis itu beberapa saat, dia bertanya-tanya apakah itu perbuatan gadis itu dengan niatnya untuk memaksa dirinya masuk ke dalam kemudian dia tidak begitu mengerti mudblood ini.

Draco tidak pernah membicarakan kejadian itu dan Lucius senang ke arah anaknya, dia melihatnya mencengkeram tongkatnya harus melihat bolak-balik saat menangkap tanda jijik di wajah selalu membenci gadis itu, bicara tentang dia setiap tahun dan Lucius ingat bagaimana Draco berharap basilisk bisa membunuhnya, tapi ada yang tidak melanda di benak Lucius seperti yang terjadi setiap saat ada bahaya.

Melihat anaknya lebih dekat, dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah kejijikan Draco terhadap gadis mudblood itu telah bertambah ke tingkat fanatik, namun setelah diamati lebih dekat, dia melihat bahwa itu tidak dialamatkan ke mudblood, tapi untuk Bellatrix.

Draco mengangkat ingin memanggil dan menegurnya, tapi itu hanya akan menarik perhatian si jalang gila dan sekarang dia tidak mampu mempertanyakan kesetiaan Draco, karena mereka begitu dekat.

Draco merawat gadis itu dan ingin , anak tolol -raguan Draco untuk mengkonfirmasi identitas mereka telah seperti lelaki muda lainnya, mereka secara tidak tepat menjanjikan kesetiaan mereka kepada siapa saja yang menebarkan kaki mereka takut merayapi tulang anak bodoh itu mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta pada gadis gadis itu lagi, dia melihatnya dalam cahaya lain, yang bisa menarik perhatian seorang anak muda.

Tapi kemudian Draco bukan lagi anak adalah seorang pria, dan meskipun kebanyakan orang tidak bisa membaca kerumitan di dalam dirinya, Lucius bisa, dan tahu bahwa Draco akan segera bertindak.

Jika Draco menyerang Bellatrix demi gadis mudblood, semuanya akan berakhir sangat buruk."Draco," Lucius memperingatkan, tapi Draco menolak untuk membagi akan segera Bellatrix dalam siksaan akan segera terjadi dan bisa mendorong Draco melampaui terlalu muda untuk menerima bahwa terkadang hal-hal harus dikorbankan untuk kebaikan keluarga, untuk bertahan hidup.

Lucius harus turun akan bertindak dan kesempatan ini akan berubah menjadi bencana, menempatkan mereka dalam posisi yang lebih buruk, dan Lucius tidak yakin ada di antara mereka yang bisa tidak mau hanya berdiri dan melihat gadis itu mati, batasnya akan datang sebelum harus dilakukan, sesuatu yang membebaskan gadis itu tanpa membuatnya terlihat jelas.

"Wormtail," seru Lucius dengan nada mengeras."Ambil bocah Potter, mungkin itu akan melonggarkan lidahnya."

"Haruskah Voldemort diberitahu tentang keberadaan bocah Potter?"Lucius menyela saat Bellatrix menjatuhkan satu lagi crucio.

"Tidak sampai kita tahu bagaimana mereka mendapat pedang," kata Bellatrix dengan kejam, seperti yang dia tahu akan dia bisa melihat kemarahan gila di matanya, karena bingung, saat darah wanita itu hanya terpengaruh oleh ketakutan akan apa yang akan dilakukan Voldemort jika dia tahu bahwa harta berharganya kehilangan kesabaran dan dia mengeluarkan pisau yang selalu dia gunakan saat dia ingin melakukan kerusakan semakin tegang.

Seperti yang diperkirakan, kekacauan melemparkan pesona mencengangkan pada Bellatrix, yang sejenak mendongak padanya hingga kerusuhan terjadi di dan bocah Weasley masuk ke ruangan dan mulai menembaki tidak akan menyakiti orang lain - itu bukan bertanya-tanya apakah anak itu bisa mengatasi Wormtail atau jika rasa bersalahnya sendiri telah melakukan pekerjaan itu.

Sebuah kutukan memukul Lucius, menyengatnya dengan menyakitkan dan melemparnya hal-hal ini tidak bisa dilakukan dengan sopan santun, dia mengumpat saat menabrak dinding di tidak jelas dan Dobby, dia bersumpah, elf sialan itu.

Bellatrix mengamuk saat mereka pergi, jeritannya bergema di dalam telah kehilangan tongkatnya dalam prosesnya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada kehilangan ketenangannya dan menghancurkan semua peluang mereka.

Akan ada yang bertanggungjawab untuk ini, tapi Wormtail dan Bellatrix akan terkena sebagian besar dari akan memastikannya.

Draco mengenakan topeng tanpa bodoh itu telah memaksa mereka kehilangan kesempatan terbesar yang menimpa sangat menggelikan untuk mengembangkan perasaan yang tidak pantas pada gadis Lucius perlu melindungi putra sekaligus pewarisnya, dari semua biaya - bahkan jika itu bekerja pada Voldemort.

Bellatrix berlari, akan terus melakukannya berhasil lolos begitu saja, yang sering dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

"Dia bukan untukmu dan tidak akan pernah jadi milikmu," katanya pada mengalir melalui pembuluh darah Lucius - karena telah dipaksa melakukan tindakan ini.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa."Mereka mengambil tongkatku."

"Melayanimu dengan benar," kata Lucius dan melambai menyuruhnya pergi sebelum dia mengutuknya karena kebodohannya yang ekstrem.

Akhirnya ditinggal sendirian, Lucius melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang sekarang darah di karpet dan sebagian besar perabotannya telah mengendus, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekacauan yang harus disortir para elf, dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya, di mana dia menuangkan minuman ke gelas kristal beratnya dan duduk di depan perapian.

Dia harus mengawasi anak tolol itu lebih dekat lagi untuk tidak menyadari betapa terbagi kesetiaan anaknya, yang terbukti menjadi bahaya lain yang harus tidak mampu untuk membayangkan Voldemort mengetahui tentang kejadian sebenarnya hari ini.

Tanpa sadar ia memeriksa tongkat sihir yang dimilikinya, tersembunyi di lapisan telah menyita tongkat sihirnya dan percaya bahwa Lucius tidak berdaya tanpa itu sangat kuat, tapi sebuah rumah yang telah melayani generasi-generasi keluarga Malfoy, Voldemort percaya bahwa Lucius tidak akan menemukan tongkat yang akan untuk saat ini, lebih baik Voldemort menganggap Lucius tidak berdaya, sukar dan bingung, tersesat tanpa menggunakan tongkatnya, untuk sementara waktu, tapi Malfoy selalu memantul dibebaskan dari penjara, setidaknya dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk memastikan keluarganya tidak mengalami bahaya yang untuk kembali ke rahmat Voldemort yang baik akan menjadi keuntungan pada saat ini, tapi mereka harus melakukannya tanpa itu dipermalukan memiliki kelebihan karena dia bisa bergerak tanpa pengawasan dan semua orang percaya bahwa dia berkubang dalam menyakiti egonya, harga diri adalah kemewahan untuk saat-saat ini.


	19. Chapter 19

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 19**

 **A/N: Alur cepat, Post-War!**

Kerumunan orang nampaknya selalu hadir saat ini, kemanapun Harry pergi. Selalu ada mata menatapnya, melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Semua orang terlihat membutuhkan sebagian dari dirinya saat ini. Hogwarts berantakan, Hermione pergi menemui kedua orangtuanya dan Harry tinggal di The Burrow.

Harry harus memperbaiki sisa-sisa Grimmauld Place yang hancur setelah digeledah oleh Pelahap Maut, tapi dia belum siap untuk tinggal sendirian.

Seluruh dunia sihir masih memiliki terlalu banyak adrenalin dan kemarahan yang menetap. Semua orang sepertinya ingin berbicara dengannya - terutama orang-orang yang telah mengundurkan diri dan mengancamnya selama masa pemerintahan Voldemort. Pelahap Maut dikurung di lingkup Kementerian dan orang-orang telah mereklamasi jalan.

"Ayo, Harry," kata Arthur sambil merunduk ke kamar tidur sementara Harry. "Kita terlambat."

Ketika Harry berhasil ke lantai bawah, Arthur tersenyum saat melangkah ke perapian. "Hari ini akan berakhir sebelum kau menyadarinya." Harry tidak ingin pergi, lebih memilih ketenangan dan kedamaian Burrows, tapi ini sudah waktunya. Setelah Arthur menghilang dalam nyala api hijau, Harry mengambil alih tempatnya, melemparkan bubuk floo dan menggumamkan tujuannya.

Foyer di Kementerian dipenuhi orang. Perbaikan masih dilakukan di dinding dan air mancur tua telah dikembalikan ke keadaan yang benar. Semua orang menatap Harry yang mengikuti Arthur, berjalan melewati kerumunan. Harry tidak ingin berada di sana.

Aula Kementerian sudah penuh, kurungan besinya kosong sampai sekarang. Itu adalah masalah waktu dan sepertinya semua orang telah datang untuk mendengar hasil pengadilan Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy tidak hadir, satu-satunya keluarga Malfoy yang sejauh ini telah dilepaskan. Lucius tidak akan dibebaskan hari ini. Uangnya tidak cukup untuk menghadang kemarahan publik.

Sambil duduk, Harry menatap pria yang muncul di kurungan, muncul dari lantai ke dalam kurungan besi yang dingin. Wajahnya datar dan pasif seperti sebelumnya, berbeda dari beberapa orang yang melihat dengan mata marah, mengutuk dan ingin mengunyah jeruji besi, tapi Harry merasa seperti itulah cara Malfoy terlihat dikalahkan. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan tidak ada gunanya lagi bertarung.

"Hei," kata Hermione sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hermione, kukira kau tidak kembali." Dia memberi pelukan beruang, benar-benar senang bertemu dengannya lagi. Rasanya seperti pertama kalinya sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi.

"Tidak bisa benar-benar merindukan ini, bukan?"

Ron dan Ginny mengikutinya. Ginny menepuk-nepuk Harry dan Ron.

"Seandainya kita masih bisa meminta Dementor untuk memberinya ciuman," kata Ron. "Dia benar-benar layak mendapatkannya."

Harry tidak yakin dia setuju, tapi dia tahu bahwa Ron menginginkan orang-orang seperti Malfoy meninggal, terutama Lucius karena apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Ginny di tahun kedua. Harry tidak yakin seberapa dalam kebencian Ron terhadap Draco, sampai dia benar-benar berharap Malfoy mati.

Ginny tampak gugup, matanya lebar dan tegang. Dia tidak menikmati ini sedikitpun.

"Kudengar percobaan Malfoy Junior dimulai besok" Ron melanjutkan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Harry.

"Lucius dan kemudian Draco."

Harry tidak tahu bahwa Draco juga akan diadili. Arthur tidak menyebutkannya. Harry begitu terfokus pada Lucius Malfoy, tapi Draco juga seorang Pelahap Maut dan tanda di lengannya membuatnya tak terbantahkan.

Para hakim berjalan dengan tenang ke ruang sidang dan seluruh ruangan mulai tenang.

"Lucius Malfoy," pemimpin Komite Khusus Kesejahteraan Masyarakat bicara setelah duduk dan meluruskan jubahnya. Komite ini baru dibentuk untuk menangani secara eksklusif semua akibat dari perang. "Untuk kejahatanmu, yang jumlahnya banyak, terbukti tidak diragukan lagi, adalah penentuan pengadilan ini bahwa kau tidak dapat diperbaiki, bermaksud untuk melukai masyarakat ini."

Lucius telah bekerja keras dalam pembelaannya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya, dan tampaknya ketakutan terhadap Voldemort bukanlah pembelaan, meskipun kebanyakan orang di sini tidak mengangkat jari melawan Voldemort hanya karena alasan itu. Tapi ada terlalu banyak bukti yang melawan Lucius, termasuk milik Harry sendiri.

"Kita akan hidup tanpa ancaman bahaya," Ketua Komite mengatakan, "Bebas dari segala cengkeraman. Kerusakan masyarakat kita sangat besar dan reparasi harus dibayar."

Harry merasakan kekhawatiran bahwa dia hanya akan diberi denda. Ada beberapa percobaan sebelum ini, tapi mereka benar-benar gila, si kembar Carrow, yang telah mendesis dan meludah sepanjang waktu. Tidak ada yang terkejut bahwa mereka dimasukkan kembali ke Azkaban.

"Ini sekarang keyakinanmu yang ketiga, Mr. Malfoy, kau telah membuktikan dirimu pada masa residivis ke titik di mana karakter dasarmu harus dipertanyakan, apakah masyarakat aman dengan kau berkeliaran? Sejarah tidak terbukti."

Malfoy menjaga wajahnya tetap tegak, berbatu dan tinggi. Masih ada banyak rasa bangga pada pria itu. Sepertinya pria itu tidak memiliki teman di aula ini, dan dia diam, membelakangi mereka semua, takut akan pembalasan masyarakat melalui komite ini.

"Ini adalah keputusan pengadilan bahwa kau dikecualikan dari masyarakat, untuk keamanannya, dan kau dengan ini dijatuhi hukuman penjara di Azkaban untuk jangka waktu tiga puluh lima tahun."

Kericuhan bergema di seluruh ruangan, beberapa kaget, banyak yang bersorak sorai. Harry tidak menyangka tiga puluh lima tahun. Kalimatnya sama beratnya dengan yang jelas gila. Keberuntungan Lucius sudah pasti habis. Sambil mengalihkan ekspresinya ke pria di dalam kurungan, dia melihat Lucius akhirnya goyah dan menurunkan kepalanya.

Dengungan diskusi di aula menenggelamkan kata terakhir pemimpin komite dan ketukan palu yang berulang.

Lucius turun dari kurungan dan orang-orang mulai keluar dari aula.

"Tiga puluh lima tahun," kata Ginny. "Dia akan menjadi sangat tua saat dia keluar."

"Dia mungkin akan mati di sana," kata Ron dalam upaya meyakinkan.

Harry menoleh ke Hermione. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione tidak menjawabnya sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

"Dia pantas pergi ke Azkaban untuk apa yang dia lakukan."

Hermione mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi ke pub sebentar," kata Harry, sedikit meringankan. Dia juga tidak yakin bagaimana perasaannya tentang hukuman tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia merasa seperti berlari.

Ginny pergi, perlu untuk membantu ibunya, tapi yang lain mengikuti kerumunan orang dan berjalan ke Leaky Cauldron, yang sibuk dan berdengung dengan berita tentang nasib Lucius Malfoy.

"Tidak pernah menyukai bajingan itu," kata seorang pria berpakaian compang-camping. "Terlalu baik untuk kebaikan sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa mengumpulkan kekayaan seperti itu dengan jujur."

Harry ingin memberi tahu pria itu bahwa Malfoy tidak diadili karena kaya raya, tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus melangkah.

Mereka menemukan sebuah bilik dan Ron pergi ke bar untuk memesan beberapa butterbeer.

"Apa menurutmu mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Draco?" Hermione bertanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Harry tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. "Aku pikir dengan mood orang-orang saat ini, dia akan mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Dia hanya anak-anak."

"Dia tidak, bukan? Tidak ada dari kita yang masih anak-anak lagi."

"Mereka tidak bisa memberinya tiga puluh lima tahun penjara." Hermione hampir tampak putus asa, tapi Ron kembali ke meja membawa tiga gelas besar berisi butterbeer, terlihat riang, seperti semuanya terasa benar.

Hermione tampak sangat tidak nyaman berdiri di kotak saksi. Hakim penuntut memasuki ruang sempit di antara kotak saksi dan kurungan di tengah pengadilan.

Draco ada di dalam kurungan yang tampak usang dan kotor, masih mengenakan seragam Hogwarts-nya saat dia dibawa masuk. "Benarkah Mr. Malfoy dengan khusus meminta Basilisk membunuhmu sewaktu dia menjelajahi aula Hogwarts?"

"Ya," kata Hermione sambil mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Harry melihat kesulitan di wajahnya, tapi Hermione tidak akan berbohong.

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu ini?" tanya Hakim itu.

"Dia mengatakan kepadaku di kelas, suatu hari nanti dia akan kecewa jika aku tidak menjadi yang berikutnya." Dia membuang muka.

"Dan dia selalu menginginkanmu terluka, bukan?"

"Tidak. Dia sempat berusaha melindungiku pada saat aku berada dalam bahaya."

"Benar, dia menguncimu di lemari, di balik mantra pembungkam, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah." Nadanya mengejek dan orang-orang bergumam di sekitar ruang sidang.

"Dia juga memperingatkanku saat piala dunia berlangsung agar tidak terlihat."

"Dia tahu para Pelahap Maut akan menyerang?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, tapi pada saat mereka menyerang, dia tahu mereka bermasalah, terutama untuk orang sepertiku."

"Dan orang seperti apa dirimu?"

"Muggleborn."

"Apakah dia hadir disaat Bellatrix LeStrange menyiksamu di ruang tamu Malfoy Manor?"

Bibir Hermione menipis seperti garis. Harry merasa kasihan padanya, berharap bisa membiarkannya menghindari semua ini, tapi mereka punya kewajiban untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Ya," katanya pelan.

Hakim itu undur diri dan digantikan hakim yang lain.

"Pernahkah kau memiliki hubungan seksual dengan terdakwa?" Terdengar gumam kebingungan di lorong.

"Ya," katanya setelah beberapa saat. Perasaan shock mengguncang di aula dan Rita Skeeter menulis secara manual di buku catatannya.

"Kekasih yang dicampakkan," kata hakim dengan suara cemberut. "Bagaimana kita bisa percaya apapun yang kau katakan?"

"Karena aku tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali kebenaran."

Bisikan di pengadilan berlanjut sampai Hermione pergi dan Harry tahu apa yang dia saksikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka bahwa kau berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan cinta," Ron menantang dengan marah saat Hermione kembali duduk. Orang-orang menatap Harry sesekali dan kemudian berbisik tentang Hermione. Pernyataan ini akan sangat menghancurkan baginya. Kekasih mudblood dari seorang Pelahap Maut. Harry mengerang dan Ron sangat marah. "Seharusnya kau memberitahu mereka," desisnya.

Hermione duduk dengan punggungnya yang tegak dan bibir terkatup rapat, pandangan lurus ke depan.


	20. Chapter 20

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 20  
**

Berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil mendengarkan lalu lintas di luar, Hermione menatap langit-langit -hal terasa normal setidaknya di dalam bisa mendengar ibunya menaiki tangga, berhenti di luar pintunya dan kemudian diam-diam mengetuk."Mione?"

"Ya, mum," katanya, berusaha terdengar riang.

Ibunya masuk dan duduk di tempat tidur di sampingnya."Kau tahu kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak bisa tinggal di kamarmu selamanya. Mungkin kau bisa pergi ke salah satu Universitas atau kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Paman Andrew mengatakan kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaannya. Mungkin bukan posisi yang paling baik, tapi ini awal yang bagus dan akan membuatmu keluar dari rumah, kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini siang-malam."

"Aku tahu, mum," katanya, tahu harus melakukan masih belum merasa siap, baik melangkah maju atau mundur.

"Pikirkan saja," ibunya berkata dan tahu orangtuanya mereka memang tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

Tapi besok dia harus berada di suatu dia tidak mau, tapi dia harus adalah penjatuhan hukuman Draco.

Hermione melihat Harry di Leaky telah berdiri di luar selama beberapa menit, masih di jalanan London yang ramai, mencoba mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke dunia ini, sulit -hal yang sederhana di dunia terasa rumit di dunia penyihir, terutama bagaimana perasaannya.

"Hai, Harry," katanya sambil duduk di terlihat sehat, tapi ada juga perasaan tidak pasti di sekitarnya."Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."Dia mengatakannya dengan antusiasme yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan, atau yang sedang dia memproyeksikan.

Hermione mencengkeram tangannya, bersimpati dengan perasaan kehilangan yang -orang menatap mereka, mungkin lebih pada dirinya sekarang karena dia adalah kekasih Mudblood dari Pelahap Maut yang Skeeter telah melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik pada saat itu.

"Dia mendapat hukuman hari ini," kata Harry dan alis Hermione terkatup rapat."Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana ini akan pergi."

Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana dia telah berdiri saat dia disiksa, dan dia tidak bisa memaafkannya."Semua itu akan berakhir hari ini."

"Di satu sisi, aku kira."

"Apa Ron datang?"

"Dia akan menemui kita di sana."

"Kurasa dia sudah lama menantikan hari ini."

Harry tidak mengatakan mana Ron sedang bersenang-senang, ini membuatnya tidak adalah teman sekelas mereka dan ini sangat lagi, apa yang telah dilakukan Malfoy juga sangat adalah seorang Pelahap Maut dan sekarang saatnya masyarakat untuk membalas dendam."Haruskah kita pergi?"

Hermione mendesah dalam, lalu mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan ke perapian dan menuju ke serambi mencoba menjelaskan begitu berkonflik, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia bagian dirinya yang terpaku pada waktu mereka di ruang sempit itu, tapi bagian analitisnya melihat segala sesuatu yang kemudian ada Draco berdiri di sana menyaksikan dia membakar bisa dia?Bagaimana bisa Draco berdiri dan tidak berbuat apa-apa?Dia benar-benar dikhianati olehnya.

Aula Kementerian itu penuh Skeeter duduk dengan sabar, buku catatan di membenci wanita untuk berpikir, dia benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk masuk jurnalisme pada satu titik.

Mereka menemukan beberapa kursi di Malfoy ada di sana, duduk di bangku depan, punggungnya tidak melihat siapa pun, hanya menatap lurus kedepan, dengan kebanggaan yang tak henti-hentinya.

Dengungan di ruang sidang terasa keras dan besar berada di sini untuk dan penasaran adalah apa yang mereka lain menginginkan pembalasan, seperti lama Ron adalah sisi yang tidak disukai Hermione.

Para hakim muncul, berjalan melewati aula dan dengungan meningkat."Tenang," salah satu petugas pengadilan berteriak.

"Siapkan tahanan untuk dibawa," salah satu hakim menuntut.

Suara gemerisik terdengar setelah beberapa saat dan Draco muncul dari dasar kurungan, masih mengenakan seragam Hogwarts-nya.

Hermione langsung merasa kasihan padanya, tapi dia menyingkirkan itu, mengingat semua kejadian mengerikan yang Draco lakukan.

Rambutnya berantakan dan dia terlihat tajamnya ditarik, banyak.

Narcissa membawa saputangannya ke curiga dia mungkin yang paling menderita dalam hal kemudian ada juga banyak keluarga dari orang-orang yang Draco lukai melalui tindakannya.

Melihat ke bawah ke pangkuannya, dia mencatat Harry duduk di sebelahnya dengan kedua lengan melintang di depan hanya menjadi bersemangat dan masih marah padanya karena tidak menjelaskan bahwa dia berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak perlu mengklarifikasi hal tidak mendesaknya dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah Harry curiga bahwa dia tidak mengatakan apapun karena itu tidak sepenuhnya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu.

"Mr. Malfoy, kau berada di sini sebagai seorang Pelahap Maut, dan melukai masyarakat kita dengan mengabaikan dan melanggar hukum-hukum yang ada. Tindakanmu telah benar-benar menimbulkan kehancuran dan penderitaan. Pandangan dan sikapmu telah konsisten dan kau telah membuktikannya. keyakinanmu secara konsisten, bersamaan dengan keputusan untuk bertindak atas mereka. Setelah mempertimbangkan dengan seksama, adalah penentuan pengadilan ini bahwa kau bersalah atas tuduhan terhadapmu dan bahwa kau, melalui tindakan dan kemauanmu untuk bertindak melawan masyarakat ini, sebuah Ancaman yang sedang berlangsung, kau dengan ini dihukum pengurungan di Azkaban sampai masa berlaku tidak kurang dari dua puluh lima tahun. "

Keributan keluar melalui ruangan dan Narcissa berteriak, berteriak bahwa mereka salah dan tidak Draco hanya anak-anak.

Hermione merasa dirinya telah ditinju di hampir tidak bisa puluh lima sama sekali tidak memberinya kelonggaran.

Matanya pergi ke Draco, yang sama sekali tidak tampak menarik diri dan membentuk satu garis lurus, tapi dia berpaling kepada ibunya, yang telah bergegas ke kurungan untuk meraih ke dalam, meraih tangannya, seperti ingin mencegahnya mengerikan untuk ditonton.

Kurungan itu mulai Draco tenggelam tak terlihat, matanya sesaat mencari-cari Hermione tapi tidak ada ekspresi di dia masih di dekatnya, pikirnya, tapi dalam beberapa saat, Draco akan dibawa tidak ayahnya akan berada di sana, tidak akan penting baginya.

"Blimey, dua puluh lima tahun," kata dia tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang panjang itu, tapi kemudian dia melemparnya dan Hermione bisa melihat pikiran itu lenyap darinya."Ada yang lapar?"

Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain mengikuti kerumunan orang.

"Itu apel yang buruk," beberapa penyihir tua berkata di depannya."Tidak jatuh jauh dari pohon, buang sampah yang baik."

Hermione tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau apa yang harus mengira Draco pantas hakim telah mempertimbangkannya, mereka telah memutuskan untuk menghapusnya dari penglihatan untuk waktu yang lama.

Melihat ke belakang, dia melihat Narcissa berdiri ada yang dengan penderitaannya, orang terlalu marah untuk mendekatkan diri kepadanya.

Sebelum Hermione mengetahuinya, dia berada di -tiba itu bergerak begitu -orang berbicara dan dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada apa yang mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir."Aku harus pergi," katanya.

"Jangan pergi," kata Harry.

"Aku ..." dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan menghilang, berakhir di danau tidak sadar bahwa di sanalah dia berpikir untuk pergi, tapi ini dingin dan tenang, seperti air.

Dia hanya berdiri di sana sejenak, tidak tahu harus berbuat di dalam dirinya terasa puluh lima mungkin juga merupakan dirinya merasa Draco pantas telah melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan.

Menemukan batu karang, Hermione duduk dia mulai baru saja berubah menjadi telah lama berdiri di atas pasir apung begitu saja, akhirnya dia menyerah dan dia pun tenggelam, dan masih tenggelam.

Ini tidak hanya mempengaruhi Draco. Ini mempengaruhi mereka , mungkin bukan akan terus berjalan, tapi Hermione tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa tidak akan menderita dengan putusan ini bersama Draco, meski tidak sebanyak Narcissa apa hasil lain yang bisa ada?Haruskah Draco dilepas?Bagaimana dengan semua orang yang telah menderita?Dumbledore sudah meninggal karena berhasil mengambil alih Kementerian karena itu.


	21. Chapter 21

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 21  
**

Hermione berjalan di sepanjang jalan The Burrow menuju tenda yang didirikan untuk resepsi. Dia menempatkan hadiahnya di atas meja yang dipenuhi dengan hadiah-hadiah lain. Dia telah membeli DVD player dan banyak film. Itu adalah hadiah muggle yang kurang berarti, tapi dia sengaja melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin Harry melupakan asal-usul muggle-nya. Meskipun waktunya bersama keluarga Dursley tidak bagus, dia tidak ingin Harry membalikkan punggungnya pada dunia muggle dan hal-hal baik didalamnya.

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak hukuman Draco dan Hermione masih merasa tersesat. Dia tidak punya arah untuk masa depan dan dia masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya di muggle London, pergi berhari-hari tanpa ada hubungannya dengan dunia sihir. Dia tidak bisa puas. Ketegangan orangtuanya telah memaksanya untuk mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu di sebuah kantor kecil di lingkungannya. Dia membencinya - terjebak dalam entri data, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatur arah di tempat lain dan itu meringankan sebagian kekhawatiran orangtuanya.

Dia telah mengembangkan ketidakpercayaan dasar dunia sihir, merasa terputus darinya. Itu telah mengkhianati semua janji yang dia rasakan dan hukuman berat yang dijatuhkan kepada Draco telah merusak keyakinannya pada keadilan dan kebenaran. Dia telah memikirkan banyak hal tentang konsep keadilan, tapi dia masih tidak bisa membuatnya sesuai dengan pikirannya.

Semakin jauh memasuki tenda, dia menunggu untuk menyambut Harry dan Ginny. Harry berseri-seri dan Ginny tampak luar biasa dalam gaunnya.

"Selamat, Harry," kata Hermione.

"Hermione," katanya, tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Berjanjilah padaku, tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk mengajakmu keluar lagi. Aku hanya punya satu pernikahan di hidupku."

Hermione tersenyum dan mencium pipinya. Senang melihatnya lagi. Mereka berpelukkan sedikit lebih lama dari yang diperlukan, tapi dia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Harry adalah teman dan mereka jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini.

"Ginny," katanya, bergerak maju. "Kau terlihat cantik."

Ginny tersenyum. "Aku tidak percaya aku sudah menikah. Rasanya kita baru saja meninggalkan sekolah kemarin."

"Itu memang seharusnya," kata Hermione, dan kemudian pergi ketika yang lain menunggu untuk memberi selamat kepada pasangan itu.

"Hei, Mione," kata Ron sambil berjalan.

"Ron."

"Kau terlihat baik. Kami sangat merindukanmu. Terutama Harry. Kenapa kau jarang datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya merasa perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tuaku," dia berbohong. "Mereka masih sedikit tertekan tentang hal-hal Australia."

"Kau tahu, kau diterima di sini kapan saja."

"Tentu saja." Dia tahu Ron menyesal bahwa mereka telah berpisah, tapi dia tidak bisa kembali ke tempat mereka berada. Terlalu banyak hal telah terjadi.

Dengan alasan ingin mendapatkan minum, dia pergi dan menemukan sebuah kursi di meja yang kosong. Hagrid datang dan berbicara dengannya, lalu si kembar Patil. Semua orang ada di sini dan dia senang melihat mereka. Mereka selalu mendesaknya untuk kembali.

Harry menemukannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" katanya, sambil duduk. "Kakiku sakit sekali."

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, tersenyum. "Aku tidak percaya kau sudah menikah."

"Ya, gila bukan?" Harry menatapnya sejenak. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan latihan Auror?"

"Kerja keras. Ron baik-baik saja."

Dia mengangguk. Sebanyak yang dia harapkan tidak ada, ada jurang di antara mereka dan mereka berdua merasakannya. Harry meraih tangannya. Dia ingin memperbaikinya, tapi tidak tahu caranya. Hermione tersenyum. "Kau harus menari."

"Ya," kata Harry dan bangkit. "Kau juga."

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia ingin lakukan. Dia memperhatikan saat Harry berjalan pergi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana memperbaiki ini, bagaimana memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.

Bangkit, dia pergi untuk mendapatkan minum. Arthur ada di bar. "Hermione, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berada di hari istimewa seperti ini?"

"Kami merindukanmu di sini," katanya dan Hermione tersenyum rapat. Semua orang sepertinya merindukannya. Dia merindukan mereka juga.

"Mr. Weasley," katanya setelah beberapa saat. "Bagaimana caraku bisa mengunjungi seseorang di Azkaban?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi tidak ada pengunjung yang diizinkan ke sana." Matanya dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Arthur tahu persis siapa yang Hermione tanyakan.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita tahu seperti apa tahanan diperlakukan?"

"Ada konvensi tentang bagaimana tahanan diperlakukan."

Arthur tidak mengatakan apa pun yang tidak Hermione tahu.

"Aku minta maaf, Hermione, tapi itu tidak mungkin." Arthur tersenyum padanya dan pergi.

Hermione tidak bisa menerimanya. Pasti ada beberapa cara. Dia harus tahu. Dia tidak yakin untuk tujuan apa, tapi dia harus melihat Draco. Itu tidak mungkin mustahil, itu tempat yang nyata - orang-orang bisa pergi ke sana.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengunjungi Azkaban," dia mendengar suara di belakangnya, menoleh untuk melihat Slughorn, matanya yang besar di balik kacamatanya, "adalah mewakili tahanan."

"Apa?"

"Hanya perwakilan hukum yang diperbolehkan mengunjungi Azkaban," katanya, sambil mendorong ibu jarinya ke saku bajunya. "Jika kau ingin mengirim pesan kepada seseorang, kau dapat menggunakan perwakilan hukum mereka."

Tentu saja, pikir Hermione. Gagasan-gagasan itu muncul di benaknya. Slughorn menyesap minumannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mione?" Tanya George.

"Sangat baik," katanya, tiba-tiba merasa ringan. "Aku akan menjadi pengacara."

"Oh, bagus. Aku selalu berpikir kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang cerdas."

Hermione dibawa ke kantor hukum Henderson Perferot, kantor hukum terkemuka yang melayani keluarga-keluarga paling terkemuka di Inggris Wizard, dan bahkan beberapa di Prancis, atau begitulah tepatnya yang tertulis di plakat depan kantor.

"Nilai-nilaimu sempurna," kata wanita dengan wajah tegas, rambut pirangnya menumpuk di kepala dengan kacamata merosot di hidungnya. "Dan posisi yang kau lamar adalah administrator junior?."

"Ya, aku melakukannya."

"Latar belakangmu sangat disayangkan," kata wanita itu sambil membolak-balikkan lamarannya, "tapi kau juga pahlawan perang, aku sudah diberi tahu."

"Ya."

"Aku mengerti kau berteman dekat dengan Harry Potter. Apakah itu benar?" Wanita itu menatapnya dengan saksama, menghitung implikasinya.

Hermione menggertakkan giginya, bertanya-tanya firma macam apa yang sedang terlibat dengannya. "Ya," katanya dengan ceria. "Dia mengagumiku." Itu kedengarannya agak bodoh, tapi wanita itu tampak terkesan. Nama Harry membawa pengaruh. Semua orang berpaling untuk meminta bimbingannya di masa-masa yang masih tidak aman ini. Krisis telah berlalu pada kenyataan, tapi belum di hati dan ingatan orang-orang.

"Kau bisa mulai hari Senin," kata wanita itu, menutup arsipnya. "Ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sulit dan kau diharapkan datang tepat waktu."

Tersenyum, Hermione undur diri dari kantor. Ini adalah caranya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa saat, dia merasa seperti punya arah, sesuatu untuk dikerjakan.

"Selamat," kata Harry ketika dia masuk ke Leaky Cauldron. "Aku bisa tahu dari mukamu. Hukum adalah profesi yang sempurna untukmu."

Hermione tidak tega mengatakan pada Harry alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, dengan firma tertentu ini. Harry pikir dia akhirnya mendapatkan jalur di hidupnya. Hermione benci berbohong padanya, tapi dia tahu Harry akan mematahkan semangatnya. Harry akan mengatakan padanya bahwa Malfoy adalah penyebab yang hilang. Dia tahu itu, tapi dia masih perlu tahu Draco baik-baik saja.

"Ini masalah waktu kau akan mengambil tempatmu di dunia Sihir," kata Harry dengan hati-hati.

"Ya," katanya, menyesap butterbeer yang dipesankan Harry untuknya.

Butuh dua hari untuk menemukan file Malfoy dan dia menyelinap ke rumah malam itu, duduk di tempat tidurnya dan membaca semua yang ada di dalam file. Itu menguraikan seluruh pembelaan Draco, catatan dari pertemuannya dengan para pengacara dalam persiapan. Ada dua kunjungan terhadapnya sejak hukumannya dimulai. Dikatakan bahwa klien murung. Apa maksudnya itu? Membaca kembali semuanya, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi lagi.

Mr. Halburt adalah pengacara keluarga Malfoy - pria besar dengan perut bundar, yang kelihatannya selalu mengenakan pakaian wol hijau. Dan dia terbukti sulit untuk didekati, memandang bahwa wacana dengan staf junior membuang-buang waktunya. Dia juga memiliki bangsal yang sangat kuat di kantornya. Dia telah menolak semua usaha Hermione untuk memulai percakapan dengannya.

Hermione hanya belajar secara kebetulan bahwa Mr. Halburt berencana untuk menemui keluarga Malfoy dalam beberapa minggu karena ada dokumen yang perlu ditandatangani oleh Lucius Malfoy. Sial bagi Mr. Halburt, dia sakit keras hari itu, terimakasih pada salah satu ramuan muntah buatan Weasley. Pria malang itu.

Ada kalanya, Hermione sedikit prihatin tentang tipuan rencananya, tapi pria itu tidak sakit-sakit dan tidak ada jalan lain. Itu adalah ide sialan yang jauh lebih baik daripada menempatkannya di bawah Emperio - yang akan sangat ilegal.

Sekarang dia hanya harus menunggu, dan menempatkan dirinya tepat di tengah-tengahnya, satu-satunya pilihan yang tersedia pada akhirnya adalah dikirim sebagai pengganti Mr. Halburt. Ada cukup banyak rencana yang harus dia lakukan untuk memastikan semua orang sibuk pada waktu yang tepat.


	22. Chapter 22

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 22**

Rencana Hermione terbentang seperti jarum jam dan tanpa masalah sama sekali, dia menyerahkan portkey ke Azkaban, dengan lima menit untuk menetap. Dia memiliki bakat untuk mendapatkan jalannya, tapi dia sudah tahu itu, sementara orang-orang di kantor itu bersimpati dengan kesialannya karena harus melakukan tugas Mr. Halburt di tempat yang mengerikan itu. Mereka tidak bisa memahami itu, Mr. Halburt biasanya memiliki kondisi kesehatan yang kuat.

Bernafas cepat, dia menunggu portkey untuk diaktifkan. Dia mengenakan jaketnya, diberi tahu bahwa Azkaban itu sangat dingin. Dia hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, sedikit khawatir bahwa hal-hal yang mungkin dia lihat akan tetap bersamanya, tapi dia akan melihat Draco, akan tahu dia baik-baik saja. Itu adalah ketidakpastian yang membunuhnya.

Sebuah sentakan tajam menariknya pergi dan dia memejamkan mata karena suara dan lampu menyala melalui kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan angin mengoyak rambutnya, dan kemudian dia ada di sana, pada apa yang tampak seperti bantalan pendaratan terbuat dari batu-batu besar berwarna kelabu. Penjara itu menjulang di hadapannya, tampak kasar dan tidak ramah. Angin keras dari lautan, mengitarinya dan baunya seperti garam basah. Udara lembap membasahi pakaiannya dan dia menggigil.

Pintu kayu oak yang berat itu perlahan terbuka dan seorang pria besar menyambutnya dengan antusiasme yang sangat kurang. "Lewat sini," katanya. "Di mana Mr. Halburt?"

"Dia sakit."

Pria dengan noda di seluruh kemejanya memeriksa papan klip. "Kau di sini untuk menemui Mr. Malfoy?"

"Kedua Malfoy lebih tepatnya."

Pria itu melotot padanya, kesal karena itu berarti melipatgandakan pekerjaannya. "Baik," dia menekan. "Lewat sini."

Dia berjalan melewati pintu, merasakan bangsal di kulitnya saat dia lewat. Azkaban memiliki lingkungan terkuat yang dapat ditangani oleh dunia sihir dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat menembusnya pasti mati — terima kasih kepada Harry. Tiba-tiba Hermione sangat bersyukur Voldmort sudah mati, membayangkan ketakutan terus menerus yang akan dirasakannya jika dia dipenjara di sini.

Mereka berjalan melalui sebuah halaman kosong ke sebuah bangunan batu besar yang berbau lumut dan sesuatu yang membusuk. Pria itu terhuyung di depannya, memiringkan tubuhnya dari sisi ke sisi ketika dia berjalan. "Yang lebih muda dulu," katanya.

Penjaga itu hanya mengomel.

Hermione bisa merasakan kegembiraannya ketika dia bergerak lebih jauh ke dalam penjara. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan pintu. Ada sebuah lubang kotak kecil dengan penghalang setinggi wajah, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun melaluinya. Kegelisahan bergetar melalui tubuhnya. Bulan-bulan yang penuh dengan pertanyaan itu akhirnya akan teratasi.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang, dia terlalu fokus untuk sampai ke sini.

Pria besar itu menarik satu set kunci besar dari sakunya dan mengambil waktu untuk menemukan kunci yang tepat, lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menggumamkan mantra. Pintu terbuka dan dia memindahkan pintu yang berat dengan usaha, memberinya akses. "Pengunjung," teriaknya.

Sel itu sepi dan gelap ketika dia masuk. Pintu tertutup rapat di belakangnya. Ini terlihat sangat salah. Penempatan yang salah untuknya. Memutar kepalanya, dia menemukan Draco duduk di kursi, masih mengenakan seragam Hogwarts, tapi itu usang dan kotor, dengan robekan di sweter biru lautnya.

Rambutnya berminyak dan panjang, menggumpal saat membingkai wajahnya, matanya tersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" katanya, suaranya kasar karena lama tidak digunakan.

Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Draco tidak senang melihatnya.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu," katanya.

Draco tidak bergerak, hanya menyorotnya dari balik rambutnya. "Pergi." desisnya.

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi tidak ada yang keluar.

"Penjaga," teriak Draco. "Singkirkan dia."

Hermione mendengar penjaga itu mendenting dengan kunci dan pintu terbuka.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu," katanya pada Draco, tapi dia tampak tidak bergerak dan bahkan memalingkan wajahnya. Penjaga itu menatapnya, hampir dengan kegembiraan kecil di matanya. "Tapi-?"

"Aku yakin pemuda itu memintamu pergi," kata penjaga.

"Draco?"

"Pergi saja." Dia tidak lagi memandangnya.

Hermione ingin berdebat, mengguncangnya setelah semua yang dia lakukan untuk sampai ke sini, tapi Draco malah tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Bukan itu yang dia harapkan. Dia ingin menunggu Draco berubah pikiran, tapi penjaga itu meraih sikunya. "Tunggu," katanya dan membuka kopernya, mengeluarkan baju yang dibelinya, masih terbungkus plastik dan meletakkannya di atas meja sebelum berbalik ke pintu.

Dia tidak ingin pergi, tapi dia tahu bagaimana Draco yang keras kepala. Draco menolak untuk melihatnya dan tidak ada apapun yang bisa dia lakukan akan mengubah pikirannya. Menggigit bibirnya, dia menghentikan rasa sakitnya untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik darinya.

"Lewat sini," kata penjaga itu dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong lagi. Dia tidak mau pergi, tapi apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

Dinding-dinding itu tiba-tiba jauh lebih mengancam dan bau dari tempat itu menyengat hidungnya, membuatnya ingin muntah. Ada juga yang berteriak di suatu tempat di kastil. Dia mendengar orang-orang menjadi gila di sini dan mungkin itu terjadi pada Draco. Dia tidak menginginkan ini. Itu semua salah.

Penjaga itu berhenti di depan pintu lain dan memulai proses membukanya, dan kemudian berdiri menunggunya untuk masuk. Dia menatapnya dalam kebingungan sebelum dia ingat bahwa dia seharusnya melihat Lucius Malfoy juga. Sambil menarik diri bersama, dia melangkah melewati pintu, dengan lebih banyak kekhawatiran daripada yang terakhir.

Lucius duduk di meja di bawah jendela kecil dan membaca. Selnya membeku dan dia menoleh, terkejut melihatnya.

"Well, ini tentu tidak terduga."

"Mr. Halburt sakit."

Dia menatapnya sejenak. "Aku tidak mengira Henderson Perferot mempekerjakan orang-orang sejenismu." Nadanya lebih ingin tahu daripada menghukum.

"Standar mereka pasti terpeleset."

Lucius berbalik ke kursinya. Dia juga mengenakan pakaian yang dikenakannya sejak penangkapannya. "Untuk apa aku berhutang kesenangan ini?" Dia berbicara dengan sopan seolah-olah dia tidak pernah mencoba membunuhnya. Hermione tersenyum.

"Ada beberapa dokumen yang perlu kau tanda tangani."

"Oh?"

"Sehubungan dengan klaim ganti rugi."

"Mereka berusaha membersihkan lemari besi Gringott-ku."

"Kurasa mereka merasa kau hampir tidak membutuhkannya."

Dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah file. Saat membukanya, dia menemukan kertas yang dia butuhkan untuk ditandatangani dan menyerahkannya kepada Lucius ketika dia pindah ke meja di tengah sel. Lucius mulai membacanya dengan hati-hati dan dia duduk dengan canggung di meja seberang.

"Sudahkah kau melihat Draco?" katanya setelah beberapa saat, tidak menoleh dari dokumen itu.

"Dia menolak menemuiku," katanya, masih merasa sakit mencubit bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Ah," katanya. "Harapan adalah hal yang mengerikan di tempat seperti ini. Terkadang lebih baik tidak berpikir sama sekali."

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan berada di posisinya, terjebak di sini untuk waktu yang sangat lama, waktu yang terbentang tanpa ada apapun di dalamnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya," Lucius melanjutkan. "Sepertinya kau juga."

"Aku di sini sebagai perwakilan dari Henderson Perferot."

Lucius memberinya tatapan mencaci seperti dia tahu dia berbohong. "Dia akan menjadi gila di sini — dibebaskan dalam dua puluh lima tahun lagi seperti cangkang manusia. Rasanya dia tidak akan pernah pulih."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Mendengar itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi dia menduga Lucius sudah tahu itu.

Mengambil pena, Lucius menandatangani kertas dan menyerahkan itu kembali padanya. Dengan hati-hati dia memasukkannya ke dalam folder dan meletakkannya kembali di tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan baju lain. Di toko, dia mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus membeli baju lagi, tapi sayangnya dia menang pada akhirnya.

"Ini," katanya, mendorongnya ke arah Lucius. "Aku pikir kau bisa menggunakan ini."

"Itu sangat bijaksana darimu, bukan sesuatu yang biasanya dipertimbangkan oleh seorang pengacara."

Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini adalah percakapan paling canggung yang dia miliki. Well, tidak ada yang lain, jadi dia bangkit dan mengetuk pintu sel yang berat, menunggu penjaga membuka kunci, bersemangat untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Azkaban sangat mengerikan dan datang ke sini adalah kesalahan total.

"Jangan lupa betapa mudanya dia, Miss Granger," kata Lucius di belakangnya. Dia tidak berbalik, tidak yakin apa yang dia maksud.

Penjaga itu tidak bisa berjalan cepat melewati koridor seperti yang dia inginkan, jadi dia terjebak mengikuti kecepatannya yang pelan dan lamban, merasakan dinginnya tempat itu meresap ke setiap pori.

Seluruh pengalaman ini sangat buruk. Sosok Draco yang kurus menghantuinya, begitu pula kekosongan di matanya. Seperti dia bahkan tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan pikiran yang terpatri di kepalanya. Ketakutan terburuknya datang — Draco menjadi gila, dan ayahnya hanya menegaskan itu. Semuanya tampak tidak adil dan dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Kembali ke kantor, dia merasa seperti ingin muntah, yang tampaknya merupakan reaksi normal saat pergi ke Azkaban untuk pertama kalinya. Rekan-rekannya mengasihaninya dan kulitnya yang hijau, jadi mereka mengirimnya pulang.

Di rumah, dia meringkuk di tempat tidur, dengan boneka beruang yang dia dapatkan di Disney Land ketika dia masih kecil. Dia merasa lebih buruk dari sebelumnya dan dia tidak melihat adanya jalan keluar dari masalah ini.


	23. Chapter 23

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 23**

Hermione merasa sangat kempes. Hal-hal tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, tapi itu bukan masalah utama. Itu adalah keadaan Draco yang menghancurkannya — karena dia tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Bertahun-tahun membentang di depannya dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Itu seperti menonton kecelakaan mobil dalam gerakan slow motion.

Dia mempertimbangkan apakah akan pergi bekerja keesokan paginya, tidak yakin apakah tinggal di sana melayani tujuan apa pun. Bukannya dia menyukai tempat itu. Mereka benar-benar mengerikan dan kurang lebih menyimpulkan apa yang dia benci tentang dunia penyihir. Tapi pergi juga akan menghapus aksesnya ke Azkaban, dan dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin dia bisa melepaskan itu dulu, bahkan jika dia yakin dia akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang persis sama jika dia pergi lagi. Itu bukan pengalaman yang ingin dia ulangi.

Dia harus menyerah begitu saja. Draco membuat dirinya dalam situasi yang tidak bisa dia hindari. Ini bukan urusannya. Itu bukan salahnya. Keadaan telah menjadi kejam untuk Draco dan sekarang dia harus turun menghadapi itu. Draco akan menjadi gila dan dia mungkin akan tetap seperti itu setelah dua puluh lima tahun kedepan. Semoga Narcissa akan ada di sana untuk merawatnya saat itu.

Hermione tidak bisa duduk diam, ketidaknyamanan memaksanya untuk bergerak, berpakaian, dan untuk pergi bekerja, karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Ketika dia tiba di sana, seseorang menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang perlu dikirimkan kepada para pejabat di Kementerian sehubungan dengan kasus penyelundupan. Sambil mendesah, dia meletakkan tasnya di bawah meja dan pergi ke perapian utama.

Kementerian adalah tempat kegiatan yang biasa. Orang-orang bergegas dan Hermione melihat Parvati Patil melambai padanya sebelum bergegas ke suatu tempat, lengannya penuh dengan file.

Dia juga melihat Shacklebolt, berjalan di lantai mezzanine di atas, dengan asisten yang mengikutinya. Hermione mengubah rencananya, berjalan ke kantor Shacklbolt di mana seorang asisten mendongak dengan senyum yang dijaga.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Mr. Shacklebolt," katanya.

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji?"

"Tidak."

Alis asisten terangkat. "Aku khawatir, Menteri sangat sibuk," kata wanita itu dengan senyum menggurui. "Aku bisa membuatkan janji untukmu," katanya dan membalik-balik buku jadwal, halaman demi halaman. "Aku bisa menemukan celah untukmu dalam dua bulan."

Hermione merasa kesemutan dengan nada wanita ini. "Katakan padanya, Hermione Granger perlu menemuinya." Hermione berbalik untuk pergi.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan alamat?" wanita itu memanggil di belakangnya. Hermione mengabaikannya, bertanya-tanya apakah dia berubah menjadi salah satu wanita yang dari waktu ke waktu menua menjadi sapi tua yang bodoh. Dia tahu Shacklebolt akan datang. Dia terlalu menghormatinya untuk mengabaikan permintaan itu, meskipun Rita Skeeter telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengecilkan peran Hermione dalam perang — bukan itu yang dipikirkan Hermione, melihat omong kosong yang dialami Harry.

Shacklebolt menemukannya di bangku di luar kantornya di mana dia makan siang untuk menjauh dari orang-orang di tempat kerja.

"Miss Granger, senang melihatmu terlihat sangat baik."

"Terlihat menipu."

"Aku menyesal mendengarnya," pria itu berkata, duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia bersandar dan menyerap sinar matahari yang hangat. "Aku harap ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa aku bantu."

"Aku pergi menemui Draco Malfoy," katanya setelah beberapa saat. Dia benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak memiliki harapan untuk pertemuan ini, mengetahui itu adalah jalan buntu.

Shacklebolt menghela nafas.

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengesampingkan penilaian Kementerian. Masyarakat ini telah menghakiminya dan memberikan hukuman yang harus dia jalani."

"Dia tidak akan bertahan hidup."

"Aku benci memberitahumu ini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Orang-orang yang telah disakiti oleh tindakannya ingin dia menderita untuk hal-hal yang dia lakukan. Mereka memiliki hak untuk keadilan dan bahwa keadilan sedang dilayani. Aku tidak bisa hanya membebaskan dia dan melepaskannya. Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan itu dan itu tidak adil bagi orang-orang yang kehilangan orang yang dicintai dalam perang ini. " Ia bangkit. "Ini bisnis yang buruk," katanya, sayang mengikat suaranya. "Semua orang menderita dalam perang. Aku berharap ada lebih banyak yang bisa aku lakukan. Mungkin dalam sepuluh tahun, orang akan lebih terbuka untuk mengubah hukumannya, tapi untuk sekarang, orang membutuhkan keadilan."

Hermione memperhatikan saat dia berjalan pergi. Pria itu hanya mengatakan apa yang dia harapkan, tapi masih sakit untuk mendengarnya.

Sebuah surat datang dari Harry sore itu, memintanya untuk menemui mereka semua di Leaky Cauldron sepulang kerja, tapi dia sedang tidak mood, jadi dia pulang ke rumah. Harry akan mengerti, dan jika dia tidak melakukannya, dia harus mengatasinya.

Sebaliknya, ia pulang ke rumah dan mengubur dirinya dalam sebuah buku, sebuah buku muggle tentang sebuah desa kecil dengan populasi pembunuh yang mengejutkan. Ini berfungsi untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan dia tidak ingin berada di mana pun kecuali desa kecil ini dengan semua gosip, permusuhan, dan perilaku buruknya.

Keesokan harinya dia berusaha bekerja kembali. Harry muncul di mejanya lima menit sebelum tengah hari, dan Hermione tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Kau tidak datang tadi malam."

"Percayalah padaku, kau tidak menginginkanku di sana. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood."

"Well, sudah lama sejak kau keluar untuk apa pun."

Dia mengangkat bahu. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

"Ayo makan siang."

"Baik," katanya, tanpa alasan untuk tidak melakukannya. Dia mengikutinya keluar dan Harry bersikeras mereka ber-Apparate ke Hogsmeade. The Three Broom Sticks hangat dan penuh sesak, dan Harry berbicara kepada Rosmerta untuk sementara waktu sambil menuangkan minuman mereka. Lalu dia datang dengan dua butterbeer.

"Shacklebolt datang menemuiku," Harry memulai. Hermione ingin mengumpat, merasa dikhianati. "Kau pergi ke Azkaban."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, jadi dia tidak menjawab pada awalnya. "Tidak benar apa yang terjadi pada Draco."

"Kementerian Sihir berpikir begitu."

"Apa kau juga berpikir seperti itu?" dia menantang. "Menurutmu dia pantas berada di lubang neraka itu selama dua puluh lima tahun?"

Harry terdiam sesaat. "Tidak masalah apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Jangan beri aku omong kosong ini, Harry. Dia punya banyak pilihan dalam hal ini seperti yang kau lakukan. Kalian berdua digunakan oleh orang lain, dan fakta bahwa kau ada di sini dan dia ada hanya masalah keadaan."

"Kecuali dia berada di pihak yang terluka, ditaklukkan dan diteror. Mereka pantas kalah."

Hermione sudah cukup. "Aku akan pergi," katanya, berdiri.

Harry meraih lengannya. "Tunggu," katanya, menariknya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia akan berjalan menjauh darinya, jijik dengan pandangannya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan tentang hal itu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan: menghancurkannya? Lalu apa? Aku seorang Auror; aku tidak bisa mengusir orang dari Azkaban, dan ya, kalimat Draco brutal, tapi inilah yang dianggap tepat oleh masyarakat ini. Shacklebolt benar ketika dia mengatakan masyarakat tidak akan mentoleransi dia pergi dari segalanya — mereka menginginkan darah dan itu miliknya yang mereka ambil. "

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya di sana. Itu tidak benar."

"Itu bukan pilihan kita."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan masyarakat. Mereka sembunyi ketika Voldemort berlari mengoyak semuanya. Mengapa pendapat mereka penting sekarang? Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan!" Harry harus mendorongnya saat orang-orang sedang menatap. "Aku tidak akan tahan dengan ketidakadilan hanya karena mereka sedang membalas dendam sekarang ketika mereka tidak melakukan apa pun ketika itu benar-benar dihitung."

Harry menatapnya. Dia tidak berdebat juga. "Menghentikannya hanya bukan sebuah pilihan. Meskipun aku mungkin setuju bahwa dua puluh lima tahun adalah sedikit banyak, aku pasti tidak menyerahkan hidupku untuknya. Dia pasti tidak akan melakukannya untukku. Aku kira itu tidak gunakan memberitahumu untuk melupakannya? "

Hermione memberinya tatapan layu. "Orang-orang ini akan melakukan apa pun yang kau katakan pada mereka," katanya.

"Kurasa kau melebih-lebihkan himbauanku jika menurutmu mereka akan membiarkannya pergi karena aku yang memintanya."

"Mereka akan melakukannya jika kau menyalahkan mereka."

"Masalahnya adalah orang-orang memiliki memori yang selektif. Sebagian besar dari mereka telah memaafkan diri mereka sendiri untuk bagian yang mereka mainkan dalam perang."

"Tidak bermain, maksudmu."

"Shacklebolt benar," kata Harry. "Dia tidak bisa dilepaskan untuk berkeliaran di jalanan. Orang akan lengah. Jika dia benar-benar menjadi gila, mungkin kita bisa meyakinkan Shacklebolt untuk memindahkannya ke St. Mungos."

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum Draco benar-benar gila. Kegilaan adalah hukuman yang terlalu keras untuk diterima."

"Atau mungkin kita bisa menemukan penjara yang lebih manusiawi, di suatu tempat di luar negeri. Itu mungkin bisa ditawar. Lalu mungkin kau bisa membiarkan ini berlalu. Dia akan berada di penjara yang bagus di suatu tempat, tak terlihat dan terlupakan — disimpan di sebuah negara dengan sedikit populasi penyihir dan pengobatan murah hati — seperti Australia. "

"Kita tidak memiliki perjanjian pertukaran tahanan dengan Australia. Atau Pengasingan!" Kata Hermione, merasa menggigil merayapi tulang punggungnya. "Dulu itu adalah hukuman yang dijatuhkan. Itu cukup umum di abad pertengahan sebelum Azkaban dibangun, sesuatu yang bisa dituntut oleh korban atau anggota masyarakat terkemuka. Dia harus meninggalkan komunitas penyihir selama masa hidupnya dan tidak pernah kembali. "

"Untuk seseorang seperti Malfoy, itu akan menjadi brutal. Dia mungkin sebenarnya lebih menyukai Azkaban."

"Jangan bercanda tentang betapa buruknya Azkaban. Hukum itu mungkin tidak pernah dihapus. Mereka masih ada di sana, aku yakin itu."

"Malfoy tidak akan bertahan hidup di dunia muggle."

"Kau bisa meminta hukuman ini," katanya kepada Harry, tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat.

Harry memandangnya seolah dia gila. "Jika akhirnya kau berhasil melewati hal ini, aku akan mengirimnya ke Antartika sialan. Dia akan membaur dengan baik. Malfoy dan penguin. Aku suka itu."


	24. Chapter 24

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 24**

Hermione berjalan ke pintu dapur The Burrow, menjatuhkan buku-buku tebal yang dia bawa.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu," katanya kepada Harry saat dia duduk makan sarapannya. Molly ada di dapur, menyortir cangkir. "Di mana Ginny?"

"Dia masih tidur."

"Oh,"

Ketika Hermione duduk, Ron berjalan tanpa alas kaki menuruni tangga dengan langkah santai, rambutnya berantakan.

"Hai, Hermione," katanya, terkejut melihatnya di sana. Dia benar-benar sangat jarang melihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Masih ada kebekuan untuk persahabatan mereka yang sepertinya tidak mencair.

"Hai, Ron," katanya dan menjatuhkan buku tebal itu di atas meja.

"Selalu apa yang ingin kau lihat di pagi hari," kata Ron, sambil mengamati buku itu dengan curiga.

"Jadi seperti yang kukatakan, ada hukum yang disebut Relegatio Luella. Itu tidak pernah dicabut, meskipun penggunaan terakhir adalah empat ratus tahun yang lalu." Hermione menggigit bibirnya.

"Hukum apa?" Kata Ron.

"Beberapa hukum untuk mengasingkan orang," kata Harry.

"Ohh, luar biasa. Siapa yang akan kita asingkan?"

"Draco Malfoy," kata Harry.

Ada keheningan di ruang itu, bahkan Molly berhenti menumpuk cangkirnya.

"Tapi dia di penjara," kata Ron, kebingungan mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Kami lebih suka pengasingan," kata Hermione.

"Yang hanya bisa dilakukan jika dia keluar dari penjara," kata Ron, kemudian menjadi semakin curiga.

Sekali lagi ada kesunyian, rusak karena pintu terbuka dengan tajam dan Arthur melangkah masuk, tersenyum riang. "Ada yang mau makan wortel?" katanya, menanggalkan topinya. Dia berhenti. "Apa yang salah?"

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa pun selama satu menit. "Kami sedang melihat beberapa hukum lama," kata Hermione.

"Dia berusaha mengeluarkan Draco Malfoy dari penjara," kata Ron menuduh. Hermione ingin memperdebatkan itu, tapi itu bukan intinya.

"Pengasingan," katanya. Arthur memandangnya seperti dia tidak begitu mengerti dirinya, dia melakukan itu kadang-kadang.

"Pengasingan," ulangnya.

"Tapi dia di penjara," ulang Ron. "Apa gunanya membiarkan dia tahu di mana dia bisa menyebabkan semua masalah."

"Dia tidak berkembang di penjara," kata Hermione.

"Dia tidak seharusnya."

"Kami hanya merasa hukuman yang dia terima tidak adil," katanya.

Ron memandang Harry. "Dan kau setuju dengan ini?"

"Ya," kata Harry.

"Ini bukan tempatmu untuk memutuskan," kata Ron tajam. "Kementerian memenjarakan dia. Kau tidak bisa mengeluarkannya karena kau merasa menyukainya."

Hermione menyilangkan lengannya dan memberinya tatapan tajam yang dicadangkan hampir secara eksklusif untuknya.

"Ron benar," Arthur berkata pada Hermione yang terkejut. "Pengadilan Sihir memutuskan nasibnya dan mereka mengendalikan nasibnya."

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan padaku bahwa dua puluh lima tahun adalah hukuman yang adil. Dia tidak punya pilihan dalam apa yang dia lakukan."

"Dia bisa pergi ke Dumbledore," kata Ron menuduh.

"Hidup ibunya sedang terancam."

"Jadi dia tidak bertanggung jawab atas tindakannya? Itu mungkin semua bohong. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun kecuali membantu Voldemort mencapai tujuannya. Bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Dumbledore akan membantunya."

"Dumbledore tidak melakukan apa pun untuk membantunya. Dia tahu semua yang ditanyakan Draco dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Jangan kau kaitkan ini pada Dumbledore. Dia pria yang hebat dan dia melihat menembus Malfoy — lihat siapa dia."

Hermione hanya menatap Ron, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tertegun, dia memandang Harry, yang hanya melihat ke semangkuk sereal. Ruangan itu sunyi lagi.

"Well," katanya dengan tenang. "Aku tidak akan menerima hukuman yang tidak adil hanya karena kau dengki."

"Tidak, kau akan melakukannya karena dia melakukan pekerjaan yang baik, menarik wol di atas kepalamu. Meskipun kau pintar, kau adalah gadis paling bodoh," kata Ron, keluar dari rumah.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang hukum ini," kata Arthur setelah beberapa saat, duduk di meja.

Hermione membuka salah satu buku besar. "Di sini," katanya. "Dulu itu praktek umum. Itu digunakan."

Arthur duduk. "Dan ke mana dia akan diasingkan?"

"Ke dunia muggle," kata Harry. "Selama hukumannya."

Arthur mengelus-elus seberkas janggut di dagunya, merenung.

"Kita harus mengajukan petisi ke Kementerian," kata Hermione.

 **.o0o.**

Mrs. Murfogg datang ke kantor, matanya menatap Hermione, yang menduga berita petisi Harry sudah keluar. "Apa kau terlibat dalam hal ini?" dia bertanya.

"Ya," dia mengakui.

"Kau bermain lagi di belakang klien kami," kata wanita itu, wajahnya merah dengan mata melotot marah.

"Aku tidak bermain."

"Ini adalah hukum konyol yang belum terlihat oleh cahaya siang berabad-abad. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Pergi ke belakang punggung kita," ulangnya, mengguncang kertas itu padanya. "Kau dipecat! Dan jika aku bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk menagihmu, aku akan melakukannya."

Dia mungkin seharusnya melihat itu datang, tapi dia tidak. Bukannya dia berpikir keras karena alasannya berada di sana telah berjalan dengan sendirinya, bahkan jika dia mulai menyukai pergi bekerja setiap hari — atau lebih seperti, tidak menganggur dan jadi berguna.

Kegembiraan masih berdengung di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia akhirnya merasa seperti dia punya jawaban, tapi usaha ini bukan tanpa risiko. Itu bisa benar-benar gagal. Kementerian bisa menolak permohonan itu.

Mengepak barang-barang pribadinya yang hanya sedikit, dia meninggalkan kantor tempat dia bekerja selama beberapa bulan. Mungkin akan menjadi hari yang dingin di neraka sebelum mereka memberinya referensi, tapi dia hanya harus mengaturnya tanpa itu.

 **.o0o.**

Ruangan itu dengan cepat terdiam ketika mereka memasuki aula Kementerian, langkah kaki mereka bergema di ruang yang luas. Hermione memandang Harry ketika mereka berjalan di belakang Mr. Walker, satu-satunya pengacara yang mereka temukan yang akan mengambil kasus itu — mungkin karena dia gila. tapi dia tahu hukum dan sangat ingin menghidupkan kembali hukum yang lama mati.

Matanya tertuju pada Harry dan Mr. Walker ketika mereka berjalan ke tengah ruangan sementara Hermione tetap di sudut. Mereka memutuskan bahwa petisi ini memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar jika itu datang dari Harry sebagai lawannya dengan masa lalunya yang diperiksa. Hermione melihat Shacklebolt duduk di sisi komite utama. Dia tidak mengontrol Wizengamot dan tidak memiliki suara dalam keputusannya. Dia mengangguk padanya dengan senyum licik.

"Kita semua tahu kenapa kita ada di sini," kata Chief Warlock, Humfrey Henkleby berkata. "Petisi yang tidak biasa. Siapa yang mengajukan?"

"Aku," kata Harry. Gelombang pasang bisik-bisik pecah di aula yang penuh sesak.

"Dan kau ingin memberlakukan Relegatio Luella terhadap Mr. Draco Malfoy, seorang pria yang dihukum oleh pengadilan ini dan menjalani hukuman di Azkaban."

"Benar," kata Harry dan Hermione tersenyum padanya, bangga karena dia melakukan ini.

"Kau mengerti bahwa ini bukan lagi hukum yang dirujuk oleh dewan ini - yang dimaksudkan sebagai hukuman sebelum Azkaban dibangun. Itu tentu tidak dimaksudkan untuk penjahat yang dihukum."

"Itu adalah pembalasan yang kuinginkan," kata Harry.

"Tapi Mr. Malfoy ditahan di Azkaban."

"Aku percaya pelajaran itu akan lebih baik dijalani jauh dari dunia penyihir. Aku pikir sebagai sebuah komunitas, kita lebih baik melihat Malfoy yang diasingkan dan dipaksa untuk berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa sihir dan dukungan dari masyarakat ini. Dia harus belajar betapa dia tergantung padanya, jadi dia bisa menghargainya ketika dia diizinkan kembali. Azkaban tidak bisa memberikan itu. "

Kepala Warlock tercengang. "Tentunya ini bukan tempat untuk mengevaluasi keunggulan Azkaban — yang telah melayani keamanan komunitas ini selama berabad-abad."

"Aku setuju," kata Harry, bermaksud mendiskusikan kelebihan Azkaban. "Dan itu melayani keselamatan masyarakat dengan baik, tapi dalam hal ini aku perlu pembalasan — hukuman."

"Apa kau menyarankan Azkaban bukan hukuman?" Griselda Marchbank berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dalam hal ini, di mana terdakwa menyesalkan muggle dan semua yang mereka perjuangkan, aku merasa itu adalah hukuman yang lebih baik."

"Ini bukan kasus kesesuaian hukuman," kata Mr. Walker dengan sombong. Hermione benar-benar tidak menyukainya, tapi dia adalah satu-satunya yang akan mengambil kasus ini, "tapi hak Mr. Potter untuk menuntutnya. Hukum mengatakan—"

"Hukum telah mati selama lima ratus tahun."

"Tidak mati, teman terpelajarku," Mr. Walker melanjutkan dengan senyum berair, "tidak terpakai."

Gelombang gumaman lain bergema di aula dan komite Wizengamot mulai berunding di antara mereka sendiri. Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai Humfrey Henkleby berbalik menghadap ke pengaju petisi dan semua orang kembali diam.

"Aku khawatir itu tidak mungkin," katanya. "Kami telah menetapkan cara penilaian dan hukuman yang terkait dengan pengadilan dan masyarakat ini. Kami tidak dapat memiliki orang-orang menentukan hukuman yang sesuai untuk mereka." Tidak, tidak, tidak, pikir Hermione. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. "Jika kita membiarkan ini terjadi, kita akan membuat semua orang di sini meminta pengasingan untuk para tahanan di Azkaban. Kita tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkan setiap Pelahap Maut di tanah lepas dalam populasi muggle."

"Jadilah seperti itu," kata Mr. Walker. "Itu masih merupakan hak Mr. Potter untuk memintanya dan alasanmu baru saja menyatakan bahwa tidak ada alasan yang disetujui secara hukum untuk menolak."

"Undang-undang itu juga mengatakan bahwa jika pihak yang diasingkan di pengasingan, dia akan memotong lidahnya dan dihukum mati oleh batu yang menekannya. Seluruh hukum ini tidak sesuai dengan masa-masa ini, Mr. Walker."

"Mungkin, tapi karena tidak pernah dicabut, tidak ada yang menghentikan Mr. Potter memberlakukannya."

Murmur terkejut terdengar di lorong lagi. Panitia berbicara panjang lebar, dan beberapa mulai gelisah.

Mr. Henkleby akhirnya kembali. "Kami tidak siap untuk membuat penilaian pada saat ini dan perlu waktu untuk mempertimbangkan poin-poin hukum dari petisi ini." Dia menggedor palu dengan acuh tak acuh dan berbalik.

Hermione memandang Harry yang menoleh ke belakang dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Mr. Walker, menepuk punggung Harry. "Kita memojokkan mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka mencabut hukum?" Kata Hermione.

"Oh, mereka akan tanpa keraguan, tapi mereka tidak dapat mencabutnya untuk kasus ini karena petisi itu diajukan sebelum mereka memiliki kesempatan dan mereka tidak dapat mengubah itu. Itu masih hukum ketika petisi itu diajukan, dan itulah yang diperhitungkan. Kau akan lihat, jendela kantor banding ditutup rapat sekarang. "

Pengumuman kecil di Daily Prophet mengumumkan pencabutan beberapa undang-undang lama keesokan harinya. Hermione tidak bisa duduk, dia sangat gugup. Tidak ada berita yang datang dan itu juga tidak terjadi pada hari berikutnya.

Harry pergi bekerja, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di Burrows bersama Ginny dan Molly. Untungnya, Harry pergi dengan Ron yang masih marah dengannya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga dia membantu Molly dengan urusan dapur. Musim panas akhirnya datang — dia tidak menyadarinya. Di luar hangat dan cerah, tapi dia masih kedinginan.

Beberapa hari dia bertanya-tanya apakah itu semua adalah mimpi. Tidak ada pengakuan bahwa kementerian bahkan meminta petisi mereka, tapi akhirnya seekor burung hantu datang.

Hermione mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar, membuka surat resmi yang sebenarnya untuk Harry, tapi Hermione tidak akan menunggu. Itu dipenuhi dengan senapan legal, tapi kemudian di bagian bawah dikatakan bahwa pengasingan Draco Malfoy akan diberlakukan pada 18 Agustus.

Dia tersentak. Dia telah melakukannya. Draco dibebaskan.


	25. Chapter 25

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 25**

Mereka datang pagi-pagi sekali, membangunkan Draco dari malam yang dingin. Cahaya berwarna merah muda di selnya membuat itu tampak tepat setelah fajar.

"Kemarilah," kata penjaga, memegang kain di pundaknya dan menariknya ke arah pintu. Draco tidak tahu persis berapa lama sejak dia meninggalkan sel kecil, dingin, dan sepi ini, tapi mereka menyeretnya keluar dari sana dan dia khawatir.

"Kemana kau membawaku?" tuntutnya, tapi pria besar itu tidak menjawab. Draco tersandung saat penjaga mendorongnya. "Di mana ayahku?"

"Di mana dia seharusnya berada," penjaga itu berkata dengan sinis.

"Di mana pengacaraku?"

"Kau akan segera melihatnya."

Draco merasa sedikit yakin dengan pernyataan itu. Setidaknya mereka tidak membawanya keluar untuk menemui Dementor, setelah memutuskan mereka lebih baik tanpa harus menopangnya. Dia bertanya-tanya lebih dari beberapa kali sendiri jika itu tidak lebih baik untuk semua orang yang peduli.

Pria itu mendorongnya ke depan lagi, keluar ke halaman dan Draco berkedip dengan cahaya yang menyerang. Dia tidak melihat sinar matahari yang sebenarnya dalam beberapa bulan. Angin membuatnya lebih dingin, tapi Draco tidak merasakannya. Dia telah berhenti merasa kedinginan, tidak pernah bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

Perutnya geram karena lapar. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah hilang. Rasa lapar itu selalu mencakar perutnya, tidak pernah merasa puas dengan air yang tidak ada rasanya itu, dia banting setir.

Pria lain memegang lengannya, dan Draco berusaha menarik pegangannya, kesal karena orang-orang menyentuhnya. Tapi pria itu hanya mencengkeramnya lebih erat. "Masuk ke perapian", perintah pria itu.

Draco melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, tapi berharap mata pria itu akan mencair dari stopkontaknya. Kekesalannya telah berubah menjadi kemarahan murni, dan terkadang dia bertanya-tanya apakah ada hal lain yang tersisa darinya. "Aku ingin bicara dengan ayahku," Draco menuntut, mengumpulkan kesombongan sebanyak yang bisa dia lakukan, tapi orang-orang itu mengabaikannya.

Penjaga melemparkan bubuk floo dan menyatakan Kementerian. Mereka akan pergi ke Kementerian. Ini tidak biasa. Ayahnya belum pernah dibawa ke Kementerian selama masa hukumannya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruang yang belum pernah dilihat Draco sebelumnya, dan dipenuhi orang-orang, berdiri dalam kesunyian.

"Dia bau," kata seorang wanita, mengangkat jarinya ke hidungnya. Dia tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia merasakan penghinaan itu dengan tajam, mengetahui bahwa itu benar. Melihat sekelilingnya, dia melihat ibunya, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mungkinkah dia akan mendapat ciuman Dementor setelah ini. Dia mengira para Dementor telah dipecat, tapi mungkin mereka hanya menjaga satu orang saja untuk tujuan ini.

Potter ada di sana dan Draco tersinggung dengan penyiksaan yang terlihat seperti ini oleh musuh masa kecilnya. Potter sedang menonton, tatapannya tak tergoyahkan. Weasley Senior juga ada di sana dan hampir setiap anggota Wizengamot.

Orang yang telah mengucapkan kalimatnya melangkah maju, mengenakan jubah dan topi formal, membuka sebuah gulungan. "Draco Malfoy," katanya dengan nada suram. "Karena kau telah divonis bersalah atas tindakan-tindakan yang menyakitkan terhadap masyarakat ini, kau akan dijatuhi hukuman."

"Aku sudah dijatuhi hukuman," kata Draco, masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketakutan mengerikan mencengkeram isi perutnya dan dia menatap ibunya, yang masih menangis — menahan dirinya seperti yang diharapkan darinya.

"Untuk jangka waktu dua puluh empat tahun dan enam bulan, kau dengan ini diasingkan dari masyarakat ini."

Mata Draco melebar. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Kau harus meninggalkan masyarakat ini, tanpa tongkatmu untuk berada jauh dari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan komunitas ini. Jika kau mencoba mematahkan pengasingan ini, kau akan dihukum berat. Pertunjukan sihir akan menghasilkan pemotongan lidahmu." Pria itu bergeser tidak nyaman. "Ada hukum lama. Kontak dengan masyarakat ini atau provinsi yang terkait dengan Lembaga Sihir akan dihukum mati. Kau mengerti?"

"Tidak," kata Draco masam.

Isakan keluar dari bibir ibunya.

Suara gerakan datang dari belakangnya dan dindingnya terbuka, untuk mengungkapkan jalan di mana orang-orang dengan pakaian cerah dan kabel di telinga mereka berjalan.

Potter masih menatapnya dan Draco mengatupkan bibirnya. Dunia muggle sialan. Dia diasingkan ke dunia muggle — dibuang. Diasingkan.

Salah satu penjaga melangkah ke depan, siap untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Harap patuhi ini, Mr. Malfoy," pria yang membacakan putusan itu berkata dengan nada memohon. "Hukumannya kasar dan brutal, tapi itu adalah hukum — setidaknya untuk prosedur ini dan kita tidak punya pilihan selain mematuhinya — tidak peduli betapa barbarnya hukum ini."

Dia tidak punya pilihan, jadi dia melangkah mundur ke arah pintu masuk, meninggalkan atmosfir yang terkontrol dan hangat dari fasilitas Kementerian menuju jalan kebisingan di luar.

Pintu masuk mulai ditutup dan ibunya tampak benar-benar bingung. Kemudian pintu ditutup sepenuhnya dan dia terputus. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak punya uang, tidak punya apa-apa. Dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka baru saja membuangnya, mencabut kewarganegaraannya.

"Draco," dia mendengar suara dari sebelah kirinya. Dia melihat Granger di sana. Apa itu? Dia berdiri di sana dengan pakaian muggle, angin menangkap rambutnya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Kau telah diasingkan."

"Apa kau melakukan ini?" dia menuduh.

"Iya."

Dia menatap dinding selama satu menit, marah dan malu. Dia telah terdegradasi ke dunia muggle. Itu adalah bencana yang lengkap. "Sialan kau, Granger," katanya.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu."

"Aku tidak memintamu."

"Itu lebih baik daripada membusuk di Azkaban."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan di sini."

"Dan kau termasuk dalam Azkaban?"

"Kau telah mencuri kewarganegaraan ku - identitasku."

"Aku belum mencuri identitasmu. Aku hanya memberimu kehidupan alternatif. Aku akan membantumu."

"Aku tidak menginginkan bantuanmu," dia meraung. Dia sangat marah, dia bahkan tidak ingin bicara dengannya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kau butuh bantuan, Draco."

"Tidak, aku tidak." Dia berjalan ke arah lain, tidak tahu di mana dia atau ke mana dia pergi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Granger melakukan ini. Untuk mempermalukannya? Membuatnya bergantung padanya? Granger tidak cukup tertipu untuk berpikir bahwa dia akan berterima kasih padanya, kan?

Dia bukan bagian dari dunia muggle dan sekarang dia telah terputus dari kehidupannya — semua yang dia tahu untuk mengembara tanah muggle yang tidak berguna, muggle bodoh — selama dua puluh empat tahun.

"Draco," panggilnya, bergerak ke arahnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Granger," dia meraung. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkannya untuk ini. Dia terus berjalan, menyusuri jalanan penuh mobil yang melaju terlalu cepat, muggle berjalan, menghindarinya begitu mereka menangkap bau dari dirinya. Dia terus berjalan. Kota ini tidak ada habisnya, seperti mimpi buruk dari neraka. Mungkin dia sudah mati dan tersiksa.

 **.o0o.**

Adegan tanpa akhir membuka di hadapannya. Bus merah berlari ke mana-mana dan muggle bodoh berlari-lari seperti tikus di roda. Hujan mulai turun dan dia menjadi basah dan dingin, berlindung pada semacam pintu sampai seorang pria datang dan berteriak padanya. Pada akhirnya, dia tidur di taman. Tanahnya basah, tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Akhirnya, dia mencuri makanan, menyebabkan keributan, tapi dia terus berjalan. Dia bukan di sini dan tidak akan pernah. Para pria datang, menuduhnya, memukul ke wajahnya dan kemudian bergumul dengannya. Dia berkelahi, tapi akhirnya mengambil pukulan yang menjatuhkannya, bangun di tempat yang hanya bisa menjadi sel. Tidak peduli masyarakat apapun itu, sel tetaplah sel. Tempat itu tidak memiliki jendela dan lampu-lampu hijau di atas dinding hijau. Draco tertawa mendengar ironi ini. Dia bertukar satu sel dengan sel lainnya.

Draco tidur sampai seorang wanita jelek datang dan membuka kunci pintu, membawanya ke sepanjang koridor menuju sebuah ruangan yang kosong dengan shower untuk mandi. Wanita itu pergi dengan meninggalkan sebuah pakaian, pakaian hijau limau yang mengerikan, tapi mereka berbau bersih.

Sambil mendesah, dia melangkah ke kamar mandi. Air hangat membasahi dirinya dan dia menutup matanya, merasakan momen puas di lautan neraka. Alat aneh di dinding mengatakan sabun dan tanda yang lebih kecil pada tonjolan yang mengatakan 'Tekan'. Dia melakukannya dan cairan merah muda keperakan keluar, itu menyabuni dan membersihkan kotoran Azkaban darinya.

Setelah itu mereka membawanya kembali ke selnya dan dia tidur lagi, sampai wanita itu kembali dan dia dibawa ke ruangan lain, di mana seorang pria berdiri di belakang meja tinggi. "Siapa namamu?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Dia tidak mau berbicara dengan para muggle ini.

"Apa kau tunawisma?"

Dia tetap menolak untuk menjawab.

"Apa kau memiliki sarana untuk mendukung diri sendiri?"

Pria itu mendesah dan membuat suara di kotak yang dia lihat. Lalu mereka mengambil tangannya dan membuat sidik jari di papan biru. Dia tidak melawan mereka, merasa wanita itu tegang di sampingnya untuk mengantisipasi. Mereka mengambil beberapa foto dirinya — well, dengan sebuah flash cepat.

"Kurasa kita bisa memberimu beberapa makanan sebelum kau pergi," kata pria itu dan sebuah pintu berdengung. "Tunggu di sana sampai kami mendapatkanmu makanan." Wanita itu mendesaknya ke sebuah ruangan kecil, dengan beberapa meja dan kursi. Nampan hijau cerah diletakkan di depannya. Ada apa dengan muggle dan warna-warna cerah, pikirnya.

Tapi makanan itu layak — pemandangan yang jauh lebih baik daripada yang ia terima di Azkaban, dan makanan terbaik yang dimilikinya sejak sekian lama. Sebuah kotak bergambar berbunyi di sudut ruangan, tinggi di dinding, memperlihatkan foto-foto kota yang mengerikan yang baru saja dilaluinya. Mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya makanannya enak dan ada shower di kamar mandi. Dia bisa melaluinya dengan ini.

Tapi setelah makan siang, mereka menendangnya keluar ke jalan lagi, bunyi klik kunci menutup pintu dengan kuat di belakangnya. Sekali lagi dia mengembara ke kota ini tanpa tujuan, menyesal bahwa dia tidak bisa tinggal di mana ada beberapa kemiripan dari kenyamanan dan nutrisi dalam makanannya.

Kebisingan tanpa suara merembes keluar dari setiap toko yang dia lewati. Tidak ada yang dilihatnya telah mengubah pandangannya bahwa para muggle sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Granger mempertahankan tempat ini. Bahkan jika dirinya mau, dia tidak bisa menemukan Granger di tanah muggle ini. Bukan itu yang dia inginkan.


	26. Chapter 26

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 26**

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja," kata Harry, duduk di dapur Hermione, menghirup cokelat yang dia berikan padanya.

"Sudah empat bulan. Aku bahkan mulai bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus memeriksa kamar mayat."

"Jika Malfoy adalah segalanya, dia adalah orang yang selamat."

"Dia sangat marah. Dia tidak punya tempat untuk pergi. Bagaimana dia akan makan?"

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Dia akan muncul akhirnya. Dalam dua puluh empat tahun jika tidak lebih cepat. Aku bercanda. Dia akan datang. Ke mana lagi dia harus pergi?"

"Aku hanya berharap aku tahu dia baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas dia."

"Bukankah aku?"

"Dia sudah dewasa. Secara resmi dan semuanya." Harry melingkarkan lengannya di bahunya dan memeluknya. "Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal untuk membantunya — bukan berarti dia bersyukur untuk itu. Itu masih pilihan yang lebih baik daripada membusuk di Azkaban."

"Tidak yakin dia setuju."

"Aku yakin dia sedang merajuk di suatu tempat."

"Atau dia benar-benar hilang."

"Malfoy bukan idiot. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kabar Ginny?" Hermione berkata untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bagus. Kau harus datang untuk makan malam."

"Ya, mungkin minggu depan." Hermione tahu Harry mengkhawatirkannya dan ingin dia lebih mengintegrasikan dirinya ke dunia Sihir. Karena kehilangan pekerjaannya oleh Henderson Perferot, dia kembali ke dunia muggle ke pekerjaan buntu yang lain. Orang tuanya ingin dia pergi ke universitas, tapi dia masih merasa terjebak, merasa seperti dia tidak bisa memotong masa lalu dan berbalik ke masa depan, dan sekarang terjebak di antara keduanya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak kali ini."

Ibunya berjalan ke dapur. "Halo, Harry. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mrs. Granger."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau pasti sudah hampir menyelesaikan latihanmu."

"Satu tahun lagi untuk pergi."

Hermione menghindari tatapan tajam ibunya yang mengatakan - 'Lihat, orang lain mulai mengikutinya'. Mereka bermaksud baik, tapi dorongan mereka yang kurang tidak membantu. Itu hanya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Semua orang merasa seperti itu. Hermione, yang punya banyak potensi, gagal diluncurkan. Itu membuatnya merasa terisolasi dan diteliti. Dia tahu dia harus hidup sesuai dengan urutannya, tapi entah bagaimana hambatan tetap bertahan di tempatnya.

 **.o0o.**

"Iya, hallo?" Kata Hermione sambil menjawab telepon. Biasanya bibinya yang menelepon ke rumah pada siang hari.

"Aku mencari seseorang bernama Hermione Granger."

"Ini Hermione Granger."

"Aku Sersan Smith dan aku menelepon dari Kepolisian Metropolitan di Charing Cross."

Hermione merasa jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kuat.

"Aku punya seseorang di sini yang mengatakan dia kenal denganmu — seseorang bernama Drago Malfoy."

"Draco. Namanya Draco."

Polisi itu sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tapi setidaknya Draco masih hidup. Di dalam tahanan dari semua hal. "Dia mengindikasikan bahwa kau akan bersedia mengirim jaminan."

Yang benar saja, pikir Hermione masam. Tapi setidaknya dia masih hidup, tidak peduli masalah apa yang dia hadapi. "Aku akan segera ke sana."

Sambil melompat di dalam mobil ibunya, dia pergi ke Charing Cross, berpikir tentang pusat kota London dan jalannya yang padat. Dia harus menemukan gedung parkir yang akan menghabiskan banyak uang, di atas uang jaminan apa pun yang diperlukan.

Dia berjalan ke gedung di mana dia melaju ke arah meja yang tidak diinginkan di ruang abu-abu. Sersan Smith, rupanya, berjaga di meja dan dia menatapnya dengan curiga. Dia harus membayar lebih dulu, £ 450 yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari kartu kreditnya, lalu Sersan menelepon ke suatu tempat dan menyuruhnya menunggu.

Butuh cukup lama, tapi kemudian bel yang keras terdengar dan pintu samping yang berat tidak terkunci. Seorang polisi melangkah keluar, lalu Draco.

Hermione merasa tenang untuk melihat bahwa dia masih hidup, terlihat sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Draco mengenakan celana jins biru dan kaos tanpa lengan hitam Joan Jett. Draco tampak sedikit terkejut melihatnya sebelum berbalik ke meja, di mana Sersan ingin dia menandatangani sesuatu dan dia disajikan dengan barang-barang pribadinya, zip dalam kantong hijau. Draco memiliki rambut pendek dan tato di lehernya, Hermione tidak tahu apa itu.

Ketika Draco meletakkan dompetnya, Hermione bisa melihat tanda gelapnya, menonjol di lengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Granger?"

"Kau memintaku. Rupanya, kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyelamatkanmu." Dia akhirnya berbalik ke arahnya. Draco terlihat sangat berbeda. "Kau punya tato."

Draco mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali ke formulir yang sepertinya perlu dia tanda tangani, mengambil pena biro dan mencoret-coret.

"Aku butuh alamatmu," kata Sersan itu padanya.

Hermione melangkah ke formulir dan menuliskan alamatnya. Dia bisa merasakan Draco mempelajarinya. Melihat dia berpakaian seperti ini bukanlah apa yang dia harapkan. Dia tidak pernah menduga akan melihat hari ketika Draco Malfoy mengenakan jeans — celana jeans ketat tepatnya.

"Jadi, apa gunanya aku mengeluarkanmu, tepatnya?"

Dia mengangkat bahu lagi.

"Obat-obatan," kata Sersan.

"NARKOBA?!" ulangnya, menatap Draco, yang bahkan tidak terlihat malu tentang itu. "Kau menggunakan narkoba?"

"Ternyata ada hal-hal tentang dunia Muggle yang sangat aku sukai."

"Obat jenis apa?"

"Heroin," tambah Sersan itu. "Kau yakin ingin membebaskannya. Bocah seperti dia kurang bisa diandalkan, jadi jangan menyerahkan uang yang kau tidak mampu kehilangan." Hermione hanya menatap pria itu dan kemudian Draco.

"HEROIN? KAU MEMAKAI HEROIN. APA YANG SALAH DENGAN MU? Apa ..?" dia mulai, menatap ke dalam mata abu-abunya yang dingin. "Ya Tuhan," katanya, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tangannya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kau sudah memakai heroin?"

"Indah sekali."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang memakai heroin?"

Draco menatap Sersan, yang menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa pergi, dan dia mulai berjalan ke pintu. "Aku mungkin lebih tahu daripada kau," katanya dan mendorong pintu terbuka. Hujan mulai turun di luar. "Mobilku disini," kata Hermione, dan Draco tampak mengikuti dalam diam ketika mereka menyeberang jalan ke gedung parkir.

Draco duduk di kursi penumpang. Aneh sekali memilikinya di sana, dan dalam bentuk yang benar-benar tidak dia kenali.

"Apa kau tahu siapa Joan Jett?" dia bertanya.

"Aku pikir dia adalah wanita yang memiliki t-shirt ini, dan jika seseorang akan datang dan merobek bajuku, aku lebih suka itu wanita, tapi bicara soal itu, aku belum terlalu rewel akhir-akhir ini. "

Hermione mengerang dan menyalakan mobil.

"Mobil yang bagus, Granger."

"Ini milik ibuku," tapi dia tidak keluar dari gedung. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan selama empat bulan terakhir?"

"Menemukan rumah baruku, kurasa."

"Melalui heroin?" dia menyatakan, masih tidak percaya dia melakukan percakapan ini.

"Aku sudah mengalami pertumbuhan pribadi. Dan dunia muggle ... kompleks. Muggle memang suka bermain." Bersandar di sandaran kepala, Draco menoleh ke arahnya dan dia merasa Draco memperhatikannya. "Dan aku sangat senang bermain. Seks di mana-mana dan orang-orang akan melakukan apa pun untuk itu."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak mengeluarkanmu dari penjara sehingga kau bisa menjadi pria sewaan bermutu rendah."

"Pria sewaan," katanya sambil terkekeh. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya jika semua orang ingin tidur denganku, dan aku pria yang murah hati. Seks adalah komoditas utama — semua orang menginginkannya."

"Tidak semua orang."

"Bahkan kau."

"Aku tidak!" dia menyatakan.

"Ayolah, Granger. Kau mengeluarkanku dari penjara — dua kali — jadi aku bisa menjatuhkanmu dan kotor ke dinding di suatu tempat."

Dia terkejut, dan benar-benar tidak dapat menghentikan gambaran yang terbentuk di kepalanya. Draco tersenyum padanya ketika dia menatapnya dengan tatapan layu. "Aku tidak ingin bercinta denganmu," katanya.

"Kau belikan aku beberapa heroin," kata Draco dan mencondongkan tubuh, sedikit menyentuhkan bibirnya ke leher Hermione "dan aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan." Hermione mendorongnya pergi, tapi Draco tersenyum dan dia tahu Draco sengaja mencoba untuk mengejutkannya. Hermione memukul lengannya dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari gedung. Menjangkau, Draco mengelus lehernya dan Hermione mengangkat bahunya untuk melepaskan sentuhan itu. "Ayolah, Granger. Aku menelepon dan kau datang berlari. Kau selalu menginginkanku."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak," katanya. "Aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku mengeluarkanmu dari penjara dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab untukmu, mendorong ke dunia yang tidak kau ketahui."

"Kau tahu aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ini tidak baik-baik saja, Draco. Kau tidak bisa bermain dengan obat-obatan. Obat-obatan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Mereka akan mencuri segalanya darimu — semua hidupmu."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Granger. Aku tahu di mana aku berada. Aku tahu Knockturn Alley ketika aku melihatnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku? Aku akan membantumu."

"Mungkin aku ada di mana aku perlu."

Hermione menatap matanya, tapi Draco serius sekarang. "Secara harfiah di selokan."

"Jangan mengetuk selokan. Kau bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang sangat menarik."

"Dan obat-obatan yang akan membunuhmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Aku tahu persis apa yang dapat dilakukan obat-obatan. Aku telah melihat setiap tahapannya."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

"Aku merindukanmu," katanya, mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium pundaknya.

"Tidak." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak akan pernah membelikanmu obat-obatan," katanya tegas, "dan mematuk pundakku tidak akan membantu."

"Sangat kasar," kata Draco sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kita berdua tahu, kau membawaku pulang jadi kau bisa mendapatkan jalanmu padaku."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang tinggi (tidak sadar) saat itu."

Hermione menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar-benar tidak ada obat di rumahku. Aku benar-benar dan sangat-sangat serius, "dia menatapnya tajam dan Draco masih mengawasinya. Dia sangat luar biasa tampan, pikir Hermione pahit. Dia bisa membayangkan bahwa para pemangsanya telah berputar-putar di sekelilingnya. Tapi Draco tidak pernah menjadi yang paling polos. Jika ada yang tahu siapa predatornya, itu Draco. Seperti yang Draco katakan, Draco tahu dia akan berlari jika dia menelepon. Tapi Draco belum menelepon — sampai sekarang.

Apa pun yang diinginkan Draco darinya, dia tidak akan berlari mengelilinginya. "Kau akan mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari sistemmu dan kau akan bersih."

"Dan kemudian kau akan tidur denganku."

"Aku tidak tidur denganmu."

"Ya, memang, tapi kau bisa menipu diri sendiri jika kau mau, tapi aku sudah hampir menyingkirkan khayalan akhir-akhir ini."

Hermione mendengus kesal, bertanya-tanya masalah macam apa yang dia bawah masuk ke rumahnya.

 _. . . . ._  
 _Sedih sebenernya.. mikirin Draco yang terjerumus_ _ke_ _pergaulan_ _bebas? tapi_ _tenang, udah_ _ada_ _Hermione_ _yang datang untuk menyelamatkan?_


	27. Chapter 27

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 27**

Memasuki parkiran rumah orang tua Hermione, Draco keluar dari mobil ketika Hermione melakukannya juga.

"Jadi ini tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Draco, mengamati rumah kotak bata merah.

"Seluruh hidupku."

"Tidak seperti yang kuharapkan."

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sesuatu yang sedikit lebih tajam dan modern." Draco tidak pernah benar-benar bisa melihatnya di dunia muggle karena dia hanya memiliki sedikit referensi, kecuali akhir-akhir ini di mana dia ada di dunia yang tidak cocok dengannya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dunia muggle jauh lebih dari satu tempat di mana-mana, tingkat pembelajaran kompleksitas yang tidak berakhir. Draco masih tidak mengerti di mana dia cocok di dalamnya, atau di mana pun dalam hal ini, kecuali Potter dan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang arsitektur modern?"

"Aku tahu ini bukan lubang kubus kecil yang vertikal, tempat banyak orang tinggal."

"Tidak, aku tidak tinggal di flat," kata Hermione. Ini adalah rumah yang jauh lebih baik daripada lubang kubus vertikal yang dilihat Draco, atau flat di atas toko-toko tempat ia tinggal beberapa kali.

Sayangnya orang tua Hermione ada di rumah dan mereka duduk di meja makan dapur, di bagian rumah yang tidak terlihat seperti yang lain, menempel ke kebun yang terbungkus kaca, seperti konservatori. Kedua mata memandangnya, mengambil sosok dan pakaiannya. Mereka tidak terlihat senang.

"Ini Draco," kata Hermione. "Dia harus tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu kalau tidak apa-apa?" Orangtuanya hanya menatapnya, lalu Draco, seperti mereka bisa melihat semua hal yang Draco lakukan dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Draco tidak malu. Hidupnya telah menjadi blur seks dan obat-obatan terlarang, dan dia sangat menyukai setiap menitnya. Tapi jujur, jika dia ada di posisi mereka, dia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang seperti dirinya mendekati putri mereka. Tersenyum, Draco berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat polos.

Ibu Hermione adalah yang pertama kali menunjukkan kesopanan, tapi mereka jelas tidak tertarik dengan gagasan itu. Draco bisa melihat kemiripan keluarga. Nyonya Granger tidak buruk untuk wanita yang lebih tua. "Halo Draco, aku Jane Granger, dan ini suamiku William." Ayah Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Dan bagaimana kalian saling mengenal?"

"Kami pergi ke sekolah bersama," kata Hermione, "aku pikir dia bisa tinggal di ruang bawah tanah untuk sementara waktu," katanya. "Hanya sebentar."

Ibunya berkedip sejenak, "Tentu saja. Tapi ruang bawah tanah tidak cocok untuk seseorang tinggal."

"Aku bisa pergi," kata Draco, mengetahui orang tua Hermione benar-benar tidak menginginkannya di sini, dan sungguh dia tidak cukup nyaman seperti itu. Tubuhnya mulai mendambakan pukulan, dia merasakan dirinya gatal, menekankan akan kurangnya obat yang dia konsumsi.

"Tidak," jawab Hermione tegas. "Dia akan baik-baik saja di ruang bawah tanah untuk sementara waktu. Ayo."

"Kurasa orangtuamu tidak terlalu antusias," kata Draco saat Hermione menuntunnya ke pintu kecil, mengarah ke tangga, ke tempat yang dia duga adalah ruang bawah tanah. Itu cukup kosong, sampah di sepanjang beberapa dinding, tapi itu hangat.

"Mereka tidak terbiasa dengan aku membawa orang asing ke rumah."

"Mungkin kau harus memberi tahu mereka bahwa kita bukan orang asing," Draco tersenyum. "Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik - bahkan mungkin lebih baik daripada siapa pun." Draco menyaksikan saat Hermione tersipu. Draco senang melihatnya seperti itu, mengancam dengan tongkat ketat yang dia miliki hampir sepanjang waktu.

Rasa panik bergeser melalui dirinya, dia mulai sangat mendambakan sekarang, tapi dia juga lelah. Akan sangat mudah hanya untuk menyelinap keluar pintu, menemukan salah satu klub dan tersesat dalam jarak dekat. Itu sangat mudah, dan menggairahkan, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa itu tidak berkelanjutan, mengambil korban padanya setiap hari, sampai ketika itu mencapai titik kritis dan semuanya menjadi buruk. Dia tahu dia akan sampai pada titik di mana dia harus memilih antara hidup dan mati, meskipun obat itu membuatnya tidak peduli dengan kematian, atau konsekuensi lainnya.

Hermione menemukan tempat tidur di suatu tempat. Itu sederhana, terbuat dari nuansa hijau gelap di atas bingkai logam. "Kau bisa tidur di sini," katanya. Dia berbaring di atasnya begitu Hermione meletakkannya, mengawasinya ketika dia bergerak, mencari kursi di suatu tempat, dan lampu. Menempatkan lengannya di belakang kepalanya, Draco memperhatikannya. Rambut Hermione sedikit lebih pendek, tapi selain itu dia tampak sama, mata cokelatnya jernih dengan bibir kuncup mawar. Gambar tunas lain, dikelilingi oleh gundukan berwarna krem memenuhi pikirannya. Antisipasi memenuhi dirinya saat dia membayangkan bahwa tangannya mengulur pada kuncup-kuncup itu. Secara naluriah, dia tahu Hermione belum siap, tapi Draco akan mendapatkannya. Matanya pergi ke bentuknya tanpa sadar. Hermione bisa menyangkalnya sebanyak yang dia mau, tapi perempuan itu menginginkannya dan akan selalu melakukannya. Dan itu adalah hadiah untuk semua rasa sakit yang telah Draco alami.

Sudah ditentukan, Draco mengabaikan keinginan dan kepanikan dipikirannya yang berbunyi seperti alarm yang keras. Itu tidak terlalu buruk, pikirannya berusaha mengatakan pada dirinya - semua kegembiraan, pemujaan, klub, seks, dan hedonisme. Dia baru saja membiarkan semuanya terungkap, bahkan tidak mengendalikan arusnya, membiarkan itu membawanya ke mana pun yang diinginkannya.

Draco ingin mengatakan bahwa dia melakukan ini untuknya, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar - Draco melakukan ini untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Hermione adalah hadiahnya.

Hermione menempatkan lampu dan menyalakannya. "Kurasa kau tidak butuh TV."

"Tidak juga." Draco tahu benda itu, tapi itu tidak menarik baginya. Sebaliknya, dia memperhatikan saat Hermione menyelipkan salah satu ikal coklatnya di belakang telinganya. Draco ingin mengatakan padanya betapa buruknya saat itu, ketika Voldemort ada - ketegangan, ketakutan yang tiada henti, ancaman dan penghinaan. Dia memikirkan Hermione, banyak.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan denganmu?" kata Hermione pelan dan Draco tersenyum, tahu persis apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dengan gusar, Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti sedang membaca pikirannya.

Matanya melintasi tubuhnya dan ke tanda gelap. Draco memutarnya dan membiarkan Hermione melihatnya. Beberapa bulan terakhir, dia hidup di mana dia menyembunyikan apapun dan dia menyukai kebebasannya. Untungnya, tanda gelap itu tidak bergerak lagi sekarang setelah Voldemort mati.

"Tidurlah," kata Hermione dan bangkit. Draco tidak ingin dia pergi, tapi itu juga tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tertidur.

Bangun, tubuhnya terasa sakit. Persendiannya terasa seperti ada kaca yang tertanam di dalamnya dan itu sakit untuk bergerak - sangat. Bergeser, ia berusaha merasa nyaman, tapi rasa sakitnya tidak akan berubah. Ada beban yang terasa di tangannya dan dia mendongak, melihat rantai di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Melihat sekeliling ruangan, menemukan Hermione berdiri lebih jauh, dalam keheningan. "Kau merantaiku?"

"Iya."

"Sungguh. Berencana membuatku dirantai di ruang bawah tanahmu seperti budak seks," Draco tersenyum, tapi itu lebih seperti meringis karena kesakitan.

Berjalan mendekat, Hermione berdiri lebih dekat ke tepi. "Tidak bisa membiarkanmu melarikan diri." kata Hermione sambil menyilangkan lengannya. "Aku mungkin akan berurusan dengan ayahmu saat dia keluar dari penjara," katanya. "Dia benar-benar akan datang mencariku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu." Itu benar, Lucius akan mencarinya, karena dialah yang mengeluarkan Draco dari penjara, Lucius akan mencari jawaban darinya.

Tiba-tiba, Draco merasa sangat panas dan kakinya serasa dibakar di dalam sepatu botnya. Bersandar ke bawah, dia mencoba untuk menjangkau sepatunya, tapi rantai itu tidak akan membiarkan dia mencapai. "Lepas," katanya, dan Hermione membungkuk dan melepaskan ikatannya sampai Draco bisa mendorongnya. Draco berkeringat terbuka dan kemejanya menempel seperti handuk dingin padanya. Meraihnya, Draco melepas pakaiannya sebelum berbaring lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya merasa senang saat ini, adalah cara Hermione memperhatikannya - semua hal lain terasa sakit. Matanya berkeliaran di dadanya, menjelajah lebih rendah, dan Draco tahu persis apa yang berusaha untuk tidak dipikirkan Hermione. Segera, Draco berkata dalam hati.

Draco terbangun dalam penderitaan mutlak - serius, cruciatus jauh lebih menyenangkan. Setiap sel di sekujur tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan, begitu buruk hingga matanya meneteskan air mata. Dingin menekan dahinya dan dia mencoba memusatkan perhatian padanya. Hermione tampak sangat khawatir. Tombak lain dari rasa sakit yang menyakitkan menembus tubuhnya, dan Draco mengerang dengan itu. Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengambil ini - itu terlalu banyak. Dia butuh sesuatu.

"Tidur denganku, Granger," katanya. "Buat aku merasa lebih baik." Itu adalah permohonan yang putus asa, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia membutuhkan rasa sakit untuk berhenti, dan satu-satunya yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah seks - atau heroin.

"Tidur akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik,kata Hermione dalam efisiensi dingin.

"Tidak." Tidur itu tidak mungkin. Dia ada dalam rasa sakit yang membuatnya terperangkap dalam versi neraka. Jenis seperti Voldemort, menariknya dengan janji-janji manis, menjaganya tetap berada di tempat dengan rasa sakit terburuk yang dapat dia bayangkan. Heroin sama seperti Voldemort tapi jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Aku membuatkan ramuan untukmu," kata Hermione, memegang mangkuk ke mulutnya. "Ini akan membuatmu tertidur."

Draco benar-benar melakukan sesuatu untuk menjauhkan diri dari ini dan jika Hermione menawarkan tidur, dia akan mengambilnya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya. Hermione menuangkan cairan pahit ke dalam mulutnya dan dia dengan canggung menelannya, merasakan itu meluncur ke perutnya, menariknya menjauh dari rasa sakit hingga terlupakan, fokus pada matanya saat dia ditarik ke bawah. Hermione akan merawatnya dan dia mempercayainya secara implisit - mungkin lebih dari siapa pun. Hermione akan menavigasi badai dan melihatnya dari sisi lain. Draco mempercayainya.


	28. Chapter 28

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 28**

Draco tampak sangat tampan. Hermione berharap dia bisa mengambil semuanya, tapi dia hanya bisa berharap terlalu banyak. Draco secara efektif tidak sadar untuk sementara waktu, tapi kesadarannya kembali sekarang. Matanya gelap dan berkabut, dan dia menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Draco kelelahan. Tubuhnya terpukul dan dia berbaring lemas di ranjang kecil itu, tidak bisa bergerak.

Hermione meyakinkan ayahnya untuk memberinya antibiotik spektrum luas jika dia berhasil mengambil sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dalam perjalanannya melewati perut bawah muggle yang kotor.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Draco dan ada titik di mana dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia melakukan hal yang benar untuk mengeluarkannya dari Azkaban. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang egois. Tidak, itu pasti hal yang benar. Draco telah kehilangan akal sehatnya di Azkaban dan ini jauh lebih baik, bahkan jika Draco berada dalam mode penghancuran diri. Tapi dia tahu pengalamannya bukan tentang penghancuran diri — itu bukan sifatnya. Protes lebih seperti gayanya, Draco telah memberikan semua orang jari, termasuk dia.

Dadanya telanjang dan dia masih berkeringat, kulitnya pucat dan berkilau. Bahkan dalam keadaan ini, Hermione menemukan dia seksi, dan pria itu tahu betul akan hal itu. Setidaknya Draco terlalu lelah untuk menggodanya tentang hal ini, tapi dia akan segera pulih. "Apa kau kedinginan?"

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi menelan, yang tampaknya menyakitkan, matanya menutup. Hermione ingin mengelus alisnya, membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tapi Hermione tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri, tidak tahu ke mana ini akan mengarah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Draco bisa pergi lagi, tapi lalu kenapa dia datang padanya. Apa yang dia inginkan?

 **.o0o.**

Sehari kemudian, Draco datang dari ruang bawah tanah untuk makan malam. Orang tua Hermione merasa tidak nyaman, dan Draco secara fisik tidak nyaman, menyembunyikannya sebanyak yang dia bisa. Orangtuanya berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya, tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengambil gangguan ini di kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

Draco makan dengan hemat dan Hermione tahu Draco memaksakan makanan masuk untuk memberinya kekuatan. Ketika dia selesai, Draco hanya duduk di sana, dengan tangan di atas meja. "Aku mungkin akan beristirahat," katanya.

"Apa kau memerlukan bantuan?"

Senyum kecil menyentak di sudut mulutnya dan Hermione tahu dia masuk ke sana. Jika dia memiliki lebih banyak energi dan mereka sendirian, dia tidak akan membiarkan yang satu ini pergi dengan mudah. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Hermione mengawasinya berjalan kembali ke tangga menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. "Dia tampaknya jauh lebih baik," kata ayahnya dengan tegang. "Berapa lama dia akan tinggal?"

Hermione tahu bahwa orang tuanya kurang bersemangat tentang dia bergaul dengan apa yang di mata mereka adalah pecandu. Itu mungkin ketakutan terburuk mereka dan itu menjadi kenyataan di batas-batas rumah mereka.

Dia tidak memiliki jawaban untuk mereka, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tidak bisa mengusirnya. Merobek sepotong roti, dia mengunyahnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan orangtuanya. Dia tidak ingin bersikap kasar, dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya.

 **.o0o.**

Akhirnya Draco tampak lebih baik dengan mengenakan jinsnya yang sudah dicuci dan salah satu baju Harry. Hermione tidak mengatakan itu kepadanya karena Draco akan kurang senang.

"Aku akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Apa kau mau ikut?" Draco belum meninggalkan rumah sejak saat dia tiba di sini. "Aku akan membelikanmu beberapa pakaian."

"Aku suka menjadi penerima amal mu, Granger," katanya, tapi nada sarkastisnya tidak sesuai dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Hermione mengantar mereka ke mobil ibunya, ke Brent Cross dan mereka berkeliaran. "Apa kau mau kopi?"

Draco mengangkat bahu dan mereka duduk di salah satu kursi kafe di tengah-tengah jalan utama, dikelilingi oleh tanaman setinggi lutut untuk melampirkan tempat duduk kafe. Sangat aneh melihat Draco di tengah-tengah kehidupan muggle. Mata Draco bergerak ke miliknya dan Hermione merasakan beban perhatiannya, merasakan dirinya memerah. Seorang pelayan mengambil pesanan mereka dan pergi.

"Sebuah monolit kelas menengah," katanya, memandang ke sekeliling mal.

"Yang mana aku menjadi bagian dari itu." Hermione biasanya tidak suka berbelanja, tapi dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan dengan Draco dan pria itu membutuhkan lebih dari satu celana jeans — pakaian dalam untuk satu.

Draco mempertimbangkannya dan Hermione ingin bertanya apa yang dia inginkan darinya. "Apa kau akan kembali ke tempatmu berada?" Hermione akhirnya bertanya.

"Tergantung."

"Tentang apa?" Draco tidak menjawab. "Gaya hidup itu akan membunuhmu jika kau kembali."

Kopi-kopi itu datang, Draco tersenyum pada kehadiran wanita itu dan memutar cangkirnya. Tiba-tiba dia sangat senang melihat Draco di sana, di dunia yang jauh dari Azkaban. Dia memberinya kesempatan kedua. Ini mungkin tidak ideal, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada yang Draco miliki.

Draco mengaduk cairan dengan sendok lalu membawanya ke mulutnya. "Apa yang kau sarankan untuk aku lakukan, Granger?"

"Lanjutkan saja. Jalani hidup, maksudku."

"Apa itu yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, menatapnya. "Mengejar mimpimu menjadi panitera pengarsipan di bengkel otomotif?"

Hermione memerah lagi. "Aku melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau berada di stasis."

Hermione terkekeh.

"Aku pikir kau sudah menungguku untuk membangunkanmu."

Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup dan Hermione tidak bisa memutuskan penyangkalan mana yang harus dicoba dulu. Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Dia tidak membutuhkannya untuk apa pun, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan bantahan yang koheren bersama.

"Ayo," Draco berkata setelah mengambil tegukan kopinya. "Singkirkan aku keluar."

Draco membuatnya gelisah sepanjang waktu saat mereka berjalan melewati toko, mengambil barang-barang untuknya. Tuduhan bahwa dia membutuhkan sesuatu darinya masih membuatnya kesal.

Mereka pulang dengan tas belanja, tapi tidak ada respon dari orang tuanya ketika Hermione memanggil. Mereka pasti keluar.

"Terima kasih untuk barang-barangnya," kata Draco setelah dia menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Tiba-tiba Hermiome merasakan sarafnya bergerak-gerak. Mereka sendirian.

Draco melangkah maju dan napas Hermione tertambat. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Berterima kasih padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Dia mundur dan Draco terus maju.

"Aku ingin."

Draco membuatnya memerah dan Hermione memiliki dinding di belakangnya. Draco sangat tinggi. Setiap ujung saraf berdiri di tepi. Dia ada di sini sebelumnya dan tubuhnya meleleh. Dia seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Draco memandangnya dan Hermione meleleh, dan dia tahu itu.

Meraih ke bawah, Draco mencari bibirnya, dan sensasi meledak terasa dengan kontak itu. Dia tidak bisa mendorongnya. Sebanyak yang dia benci, dia adalah budak keinginan itu sendiri. Tangan Draco pergi ke pinggulnya menariknya mendekat.

"Draco," katanya protes ketika akhirnya dia menjauh dari mulutnya.

"Umhmm," katanya, jelas tidak mendengarkan. Bibirnya menuruni lehernya dan Hermione hampir tidak bisa bicara. Ini bukan ide yang bagus, dia ingin mengatakan, tapi tubuhnya tidak setuju. Putingnya begitu keras hingga mereka sakit, dan Draco menekannya. Dia jelas siap. "Di mana kamarmu?"

Kedengarannya seperti masalah dan kebahagiaan mutlak pada saat yang bersamaan. "Di atas."

Sambil menarik diri, Draco meraih tangannya dan mulai berjalan menuju tangga, meyakinkan dan tidak terburu-buru. Dia seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, tapi Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia sangat menginginkannya.

Menutup pintu kamarnya, Draco menariknya ke tempat tidur. Dia seharusnya keberatan, tapi dia jelas diluar penolakan dan dia menginginkan ini.

Menariknya ke bawah, Draco berbaring di atasnya, meletakkan kaki di sekelilingnya. "Kau tahu ini dimulai sejak lama," kata Draco, sambil membungkuk dan menciuminya lagi. "Tidak pernah benar-benar selesai."

Hermione hampir tidak bisa menahan pikirannya saat Draco menciumnya dan seluruh tubuhnya menekannya. "Lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

"Kurasa aku harus memikirkan jalanku kepadamu."

"Apa itu alasanmu ada di sini?"

"Iya."

Draco mundur dan menarik kemeja Hermione di atas kepalanya. Dia mencoba untuk menata ulang pikirannya, menganalisis apa yang baru saja Draco katakan, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, dia menyadari. Dia benar-benar pada belas kasihan dari keinginan itu. Duduk kembali, tangan Draco berjalan di pundaknya dan lebih ke bawah, menangkup payudaranya, menggoda tunas kecil yang ketat. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan mata Draco menatapnya, menunjukkan padanya betapa dia sangat menginginkannya.

Hermione melengkung ke dalam sentuhannya dan tangannya bergerak lebih rendah, ke kancing jinsnya, yang dia buka, menarik celana katun putih dengan bunga kecil, usaha yang sia-sia untuk memakainya saat Draco tidak akan membiarkannya memakai celana dalamnya hari ini.

Jari-jarinya bergerak ke bawah dan menemukan inti hangatnya. Panas dingin menghantamnya saat Draco mendorong jari-jarinya ke dalam dirinya. Dia merasa Draco bergeser, bergerak ke sampingnya saat dia melihat reaksinya terhadap tindakannyanya, dan Hermione tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain bereaksi, setiap dorongan jarinya membuatnya terpesona. Bersandar di atasnya, Draco menciumnya lagi, mendesak mendorong jauh ke dalam mulutnya. Tubuhnya menggambar bersama, menegang, mempersiapkan diri. "Belum," kata Draco dan menjauh darinya. Hermione mengerang karena kehilangan itu, tapi sesaat kemudian, Draco menarik pinggulnya ke arahnya, menariknya ke atas.

Bangkit, Hermione menurunkan dirinya ke Draco, matanya berenang dengan kesenangan murni. Draco tenggelam di sepanjang tubuhnya dan dia berdenyut untuk menahannya di sana, tapi juga mendesaknya untuk bergerak. Hermione terus menungganginya dan mata Draco mencari miliknya sepanjang waktu, mencari listrik yang mengalir di antara mereka. Ketegangan dibangun dan sebanyak yang Hermione inginkan, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia merasa Draco tegang dengan pembebasannya dan dorongan kuatnya sendiri membuatnya mengerang dalam intensitas mereka saat dia terus menungganginya. Akhirnya tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya.

Ya Tuhan, dia dalam masalah. Draco terus membuatnya kembali dan itu tidak akan berhenti. Mungkin dia harus menerima ini — melawannya jelas tidak berguna.


	29. Chapter 29

**FINALLY** **PART!**

Original story by **camnz**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 29**

Hermione membuka gulungan catatan kecil yang menempel di kaki Bernard. Bernard, itu nama paling konyol yang pernah ada untuk seekor burung hantu. Tapi dia burung yang manis, sedikit idiot, tapi Harry sangat menyukainya. Harry memiliki titik lemah untuk hewan itu dan Hermione dapat bersimpati.

Draco sedang berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menonton TV. Hermione memandang sosok rampingnya, merasakan dirinya memanas. Orang tuanya tahu Draco datang ke kamarnya setiap malam. Mereka tidak menyukainya, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarnya.

Harry ingin menemuinya di Leaky Cauldron. "Aku akan keluar," katanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku tidak percaya para muggle berpikir ini menghibur," katanya, membolak-balik saluran.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Hermione mengambil jalan menuju pintu masuk muggle Leaky Cauldron. Sudah lama sejak dia ada di sana, atau di mana saja di dunia sihir.

Kekacauan yang menghibur bertemu dengannya saat dia berjalan di pintu. Dunia Sihir bekerja dengan kecepatan lain. Dia menemukan Harry duduk di salah satu kursi di belakang. "Hei, Harry."

"Mione," katanya, berdiri untuk memeluknya. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama sekali. Draco masih bersamamu?"

Dia mengangguk dan duduk. Tom datang dan dia memesan anggur. Itu agak awal, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia merasa dia membutuhkannya. "Bagaimana kabar Ginny?"

"Bagus. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabarmu. Kami belum melihatmu untuk sementara waktu."

"Aku tahu, aku baru-baru ini sangat sibuk."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang Draco?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang belum siap dia jawab. Satu-satunya hal yang dia tahu adalah sesuatu harus berubah. Orangtuanya tidak bahagia.

"Apa kau akan merawatnya selama dua puluh lima tahun ke depan?"

"Bukan seperti itu," katanya.

"Bukan begitu? Dia pria dewasa. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Hermione mendengus. Draco telah melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus itu terakhir kali, dia ingin mengatakan.

"Kau tidak harus terjebak dengannya."

"Kami semacam bersama sekarang."

Harry memandangnya, tapi dia sepertinya tidak terkejut. "Apa kau yakin dia tidak hanya memanfaatkanmu."

Hermione menutup matanya. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh orang tuanya. Dia tahu ini lebih dari itu, dia merasakannya ketika Draco menyentuhnya, tapi dia tidak bodoh — selalu ada sesuatu di belakang pikirannya, bagiannya yang paling rasional yang mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Dia diasingkan, Hermione."

"Aku tahu. Akulah yang membuatnya dalam situasi itu."

"Jika kau bersama dengannya, maka kau juga akan diasingkan. Kau tidak bisa bersamanya dan hanya menyeberangi dua dunia. Itu tidak akan berhasil dan itu akan membahayakan Malfoy. Dia tidak seharusnya terlibat denganmu jika kau bagian dari masyarakat ini."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak."

"Tidak pantas untuk mengorbankan dirimu. Bantu dia keluar, tapi jangan ikut dengannya."

"Itulah intinya, Harry. Aku selalu bersamanya. Kami mungkin tidak dalam hubungan yang nyata, tapi ke manapun dia pergi, aku pergi."

"Hermione ..." Harry memulai.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya dan aku sudah melakukannya sejak lama."

"Sesuatu yang benar-benar salah memulai semua ini. Ramuan bodoh itu."

"Ramuan itu hanya menemukan sesuatu yang ada di sana."

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy."

"Mungkin tidak dalam cinta, tapi potensinya ada di sana sebelum ramuan itu."

"Kau membenci Draco."

"Dengan penuh gairah," Hermione tersenyum.

Harry mengerutkan bibirnya. Dia tahu Harry tidak mempercayainya, atau mungkin dia terlalu buta akan cinta untuk melihat langsung. Itu adalah komitmen yang besar. Jika dia melakukan ini, dia akan melepaskan teman-temannya selama dua puluh lima tahun ke depan, memberi atau menerima.

Tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar dikatakan. "Aku harus pergi."

"Jangan," kata Harry pelan.

Berdiri, dia memeluk Harry, membiarkannya bertahan lebih lama dari seharusnya. Dia tidak akan melihatnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Matanya mulai berair. Sungguh mengerikan bahwa dia harus melakukan ini, tapi Draco membutuhkannya dan dia tidak bisa hidup dengan benar ketika dia tidak bersamanya. Dia berharap Harry akan mengerti pada waktunya.

Sambil berpaling, dia pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang, karena dia mungkin akan goyah jika dia melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Dia harus melihat ke mana perginya ini, karena dia tidak memiliki kedamaian. Dia tidak memiliki kedamaian untuk waktu yang lama.

Sekembalinya ke rumah, dia pergi ke kamarnya. Draco masih ada di tempat tidurnya. Draco meraih tangannya dengan ringan ketika dia berjalan ke arahnya. Dia membiarkan matanya bergerak. Dia jatuh cinta padanya, itu konyol. Dia belum benar-benar mengakuinya sebelumnya. Itu sudah menguasai dirinya begitu lama sekarang. Duduk, dia menghadapinya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Draco memutar kepalanya, memandangnya. "Jika kita akan melakukan ini, kita harus benar-benar melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya perlu kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, melanjutkan hidup?"

Tangan Draco berlari di sepanjang pahanya, mengirimkan sensasi lezat ke tubuhnya. Apa dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya? Apa dia melindungi keberadaannya yang nyaman di sini? "Aku tidak punya masalah untuk melakukannya," Draco menggoda, matanya menariknya masuk. Dia hampir menyerah.

"Tidak," katanya, meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. "Tidak. Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Jika kita ... bersama, maka kita perlu melanjutkan sesuatu. Kita tidak bisa bersembunyi di rumah orang tuaku selama dekade berikutnya."

"Apa yang kau usulkan?"

"Orang normal akan pergi ke Universitas." Itu adalah apa yang orang tuanya telah bicarakan sejak dia lulus dari Hogwarts. Kurangnya catatan pendidikan adalah masalah, tapi dia tahu dia bisa memperbaikinya, membuat catatan dalam database Departemen Pendidikan. Kemudian letakkan saja catatan di basis data Universitas, lewati prosesnya dan mulai pergi ke kelas. Secara teknis itu curang, tapi pilihan apa yang dia miliki? Mereka tentu saja tidak akan menerima sepucuk surat dari Hogwarts, dan tak satu pun dari mereka yang secara resmi menyelesaikan sekolah mereka, dihadang oleh perang.

"Kau ingin pergi ke Universitas? Universitas muggle?"

"Bukan hanya aku. Kau juga."

Draco menatapnya, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Jika dia menginginkan ini, dia harus bekerja untuk itu. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk menunjukkan betapa seriusnya ini.

"Dan belajar apa?"

"Aku mungkin memilih Sejarah, mungkin sains tambahan."

"Dan aku?"

"Keuangan."

Draco tertawa. "Kau pikir aku akan menjadi salah satu dari anak-anak perbankan dengan pakaian ketat dan pikiran kotor."

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa membayangkan profesi yang lebih baik untukmu." Hermione bahkan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana dia berhubungan dengan 'pria perbankan'. "Kita mendapatkan pinjaman mahasiswa, kita belajar, kita akan mendapatkan kamar di suatu tempat."

Sesuatu melintas di mata Draco. "Apa kau memintaku untuk pindah bersamamu?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya dengan kamar terpisah jika kau mau."

Draco mempertimbangkannya untuk sementara waktu. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keuangan muggle."

"Juga tidak ada orang lain di sana."

"Dan apa alternatifnya?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Aku pergi, kau datang atau tidak." Dia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar dan turun, membuat secangkir kopi, merasa gugup karena ini adalah hubungan mereka, atau tidak. Hal-hal sedang diputuskan dan niat dinyatakan.

Dia mendengar langkah kaki Draco menuruni tangga. Draco masuk ke dapur dan bersandar di bangku. Hermione benar-benar berjuang untuk menjauhkan tangannya darinya. "Jadi begitu," kata Draco. "Sebuah ultimatum."

"Apa kau punya ide yang lebih baik?" dia menantang.

"Kita bisa tinggal di pantai di suatu tempat."

Hermione memutar matanya. "Kita melakukan ini, kita akan melakukannya dengan benar."

"Kau akan mengubahku menjadi muggle yang baik, bukan?"

"Seorang warga masyarakat yang berkontribusi. Jika kau ingin bersamaku, kau harus menarik berat badanmu."

"Apa kau menuduhku malas?" katanya, meraih untuknya.

"Aku menuduhmu merasa nyaman."

Draco menariknya kearahnya. "Kau benar. Aku nyaman." Draco mencium lehernya dan dia mulai kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menyelesaikan percakapan ini.

"Deal?" tanyanya saat masih memiliki kemampuan untuk berpikir. Mulut Draco menjulur dari leher ke dagunya dan dia menjilat daun telinganya. Mata Hermione berenang tertutup. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki pertahanan terhadapnya dan dia hanya meleleh ketika Draco menyentuhnya.

"Kau mendorong tawar-menawar yang sulit," Draco berbisik ke telinganya.

Menelan keras, Hermione mencoba melangkah pergi. "Mari kita mengacaukan beberapa database," katanya, tapi Draco menariknya kembali.

"Nanti saja."

"Kau tidak akan mengalihkan perhatianku, Draco Malfoy."

"Ingin bertaruh?"

 **.o0o.**

Mereka duduk di kantor pendaftaran Universitas Oxford sementara Hermione melatih sihirnya di salah satu komputer yang terhubung dengan jaringan. Untungnya, toko Weasley sekarang menjual mata yang bisa diperluas sehingga dia bisa melihat ketika dia memasukkan informasi. Ini sangat ilegal, tapi itu bukan satu-satunya hal ilegal yang pernah dia lakukan. Draco benar-benar berpengaruh buruk padanya, Hermione tertawa kecil, merasa seperti Bonny dan Clyde — tanpa kecenderungan psikopat.

"Keuangan, sungguh?" Kata Draco.

"Kau suka uang."

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Draco. Itu adalah komentar singkat, menyindir bahwa Draco di sini di bawah tekanan, tapi itu adalah pertama kalinya dia benar-benar mengatakan dia punya perasaan untuknya yang bukan hanya seksual.

Hermione tersentak, berubah merah. "Jangan ganggu aku."

"Beri aku tongkat itu dan aku akan membawamu ke lantai dan tidak ada yang akan melihat apa-apa."

"Sstt," katanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi, tapi terus-menerus terganggu oleh gambaran di kepalanya. "Jika kau menjadi anak yang baik dan bertingkah, kita bisa mencari flat setelah ini."

"Sebuah flat, huh?"

"Dengan tempat tidur. Di mana kita akan tinggal. Kecuali kau ingin hidup terpisah."

"Itu hanya akan merepotkan, bukan begitu?" Berpikir dalam dan sebuah ekspresi dari semua perasaan dalam satu hari ini, tuhan, mereka hampir seperti pasangan.

"Aku selesai," kata Hermione sambil berbalik dan mencari bibirnya. Semua godaan Draco akhirnya terlalu banyak. Ciuman mereka terlalu tidak senonoh untuk ditampilkan di tempat seperti kantor pendaftaran, tapi dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya peduli.

"Persetan dengan menemukan flat — lemari sialan akan melakukannya."

"Kau mengurungku terakhir kali aku berhubungan seks denganmu di ceruk lemari."

Draco menariknya keluar dari kursi dan dia melambai kepada orang-orang yang terkejut ketika mereka pergi. Draco benar-benar berpengaruh buruk padanya. Mengambil tongkatnya, Draco membuka pintu di aula. "Kau tidak seharusnya menggunakan tongkat."

"Dan ada banyak hal yang bisa kukatakan sekarang."

* * *

 **• Tamat •**


End file.
